The Twin Spirit Detectives
by Angel's Angel
Summary: Hey...'what if' Yusuke got a twin sister and Hiei fall head over heels for her? Well, I hope everyone like it...and I suck at summaries...enjoy! HieiXOC and other pairings
1. Chapter 1

**Well, this is the first chapter of my first story. I don't own YYH, it belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi, but I do own Yuzuki in this chapter . Please review after you read it. Please and thank you...enjoy!!**

TWIN DETECTIVES

CHAPTER 1: AWAKENING

In the city of Tokyo, there were twins named Yusuki & Yusuke Urameshi. Yuzuki is a very energetic girl, she is kind hearted, andshe also loved martial arts, Yuzuki also adores her brother. Yusuke is an energetic boy, he loves to fight, and very protective of her sister. They also had a childhood friend named Kayko, they always play together in their childhood. In school, they are very popular because they are very smart and the toughest kids at school. Nobody wanted to fight them because they knew that they couldn't beat them, accept a boy named Kazuma Kuwabara. Kuwabara always asked Yusuke to fight with him, but he always got beaten. Then he asked Yusuki to fight with him because he thinks that Yuzuki is a lot weaker than her brother, but in fact Yuzuki is the same as her brother and Kuwabara also got beat by Yuzuki.

"Brother, do you want to go to the park with me after school?" asked Yuzuki.

"Of course I do," answer Yusuke.

When they're on their way to the park a ball came to Yuzuki's leg, the ball belongs to a little boy, Yuzuki gave the little boy his ball.

"Thank you, big sis," said the little boy.

"You're welcome little boy, be careful when you're playing on the streets ok?" said Yuzuki.

"I will, big sis," said the little boy.

Then Yusuke and Yuzuki continue on their way to the park, Yuzuki saw the little boy across the street picking up his ball then there is a car that is going very fast towards the boy. Yusuke and Yuzuki run to the street to save that little boy, they managed to save the little boy but in exchange of their life. When they both woke up they found that they are floating through the sky.

"Brother, what's happening to us, what are we doing up here?" asked Yuzuki.

"I don't know sister, I'm confused as well." said Yusuke.

"Brother, I have a question, are we a ghost?" said Yuzuki.

"BINGO, we have a winner," an unknown voice said.

"I didn't expect for anyone to figure out that fast, oops I forgot to introduce myself how rude of me, my name is Botan, I'm a grim ripper. " said a girl

"I thought grim ripper supposed to wear a black coat," said Yuzuki.

"Me too, sis. Anyhow could you explain what is happening to us now and what are we suppose to do from now on," said Yusuke.

" My, my, we aren't expecting for you two to die now, the Spirit World doesn't have any place for you," Botan said.

"WHAT!! What do you mean you don't expect us to die, do you want that little boy to die?" said Yusuke.

"Brother, please calm down, Miss Botan could you explain to us what do you mean by that?" asked Yuzuki.

"Gladly," Botan said as she open a book. "Yusuke and Yuzuki Urameshi, 14 years old, loves to fight, have good scores at school, always kind at their friends, but sometimes gets into trouble because of fighting." Said Botan as she giggled.

"HEY! Stop laughing at us" Yuzuki said as she blush.

"Okay, okay, the boy that you save isn't going to die, he is going to live with a scratch in his left shoulder. So you're sacrifice are useless," said Botan as she laugh hysterically.

"Shut you mouth or I'm going to hit you face," Yusuke said angrily.

"Brother, calm down, this is not a time to get angry, we have to think of what are we going to do from now on." Said Yuzuki calming her brother.

"Oh. I almost forgot, because Spirit World doesn't have a space for you two, I have been given a job to give you a trial so you both could be bring back to live, and for details you have to ask the lord yourself," said Botan.

"Miss Botan, I don't think that anyone wanted us to live because we always makes trouble for anyone else at home and at school," said Yuzuki as she show a sad face.

"Sister, come on cheer up, I'll always be at your side, I will protect you if anything happen to you," said Yusuke cheering up his sister.

" Thank you, brother" Yuzuki said as she smiled at her brother.

"Now, now, don't give up hope yet, I'll give you two some time to think about this trial, OK?" said Botan.

"Thank you, Botan," said Yusuke as he and Yuzuki saw her leaving them.

At their funeral, they saw a lot of their friends crying for their death even the teachers are crying for them. Kayko had the loudest voice of them all. Their mother is crying loudly in the house and their father is crying too. Then they heard a loud voice and that voice belongs to Kuwabara!

"YUSUKE, YUZUKI, WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU COWARD, ARE YOU TWO RUNNING AWAY FROM ME SO THAT I COULD NOT BEAT YOU!!" yelled Kuwabara.

" Kuwabara!!" said Yusuke and Yuzuki as they looked at each other, confused.

"Um… brother, how do you know Kuwabara?" asked Yuzuki to her brother.

"I also wanted to ask you the same thing," said Yusuke.

"I know Kuwabara because he asked me to fight with him, he was babbling about I was far weaker than you, brother," said Yuzuki.

"He certainly doesn't know us, we are at the same power because we always train together right?" said Yusuke as he smiled at Yuzuki.

"Yes, brother," said Yuzuki. Suddenly Botan came, " Yusuke, Yuzuki, have you think abou it?" asked Botan.

"Yes, and we're going to take the trial," they said.

"Ok then, let's meet the Lord of Spirit World," said Botan as she dragged Yusuke and Yuzuki to the sky.

After a short while they finally arrived at the gate of Spirit World. When they open the gate they saw a lot of strange creature running in the hall. "These are called Ogre," said Botan. " Lord Koenma, we have arrived," said Botan.

"Good job, Botan," said a toddler. Yusuke and Yuzuki laughed so hard that his laugh fills the big room.

"Gosh brother, he's so cute," said Yuzuki as she laughed harder.

"Stop laughing! Even if I'm a toddler, I'm not a baby, I'm already 7500 years old!" said Koenma.

"Oops, sorry," said Yusuke and Yuzuki.

"Oh well, back to the explaining, I'm going to give each of you an egg, you have to take care of it with gentle hearted manner because it eats you spirit energy and if you take care of it with brutal manner it will hatches to an despicable monster and eat your soul so you can't come back to life. If you took care of it with gentle manner it will hatches to a monster that pictures the inner you," said Koenma.

"Oh, Ok, thank you for the explanation, Koenma, brother, I think we have to come to mommy, daddy, and Kayko's dreams to explain that they don't have to burn our body, if we don't tell them we can't go back to life," said Yuzuki.

"You're right, sis, anyway thanks toddler," said Yusuke as he laughed.

"Brother, you're going to Kayko's dream and I'll convince them not to burn our body ok?" said Yuzuki as she giggled at her brother's reaction.

"Kayko's?! Are you crazy! She will not believe me sis I think you should go to Kayko's dream and I'll tell mom and dad," shout Yusuke.

"Come on brother! I know that you both like each other so she'll believe you anyway and she'll be happy because you're the one who talk to her not me!" said Yuzuki.

"Um… when did you know that sis?" asked Yusuke.

" Since you go on a date with her yesterday and the day before." Said Yuzuki. "How?" asked Yusuke.

" Oh come on brother don't act dumb, you left your agenda at the desk and peeked a little and I saw you writing about you're date with Kayko, come on brother we must hurry," said Yuzuki.

At Yusuke and Yuzuki's house,

"Mom, dad, can you hear me?" asked Yuzuki.

"Where are you Yuzuki?" asked her mother.

"Mom, dad, please don't burn our body now because we're going back to life and we will tell you the details after we're back to life ok?" asked Yuzuki.

"Of course dear, and make it fast because we're going to have a special dinner after you two came back to life, oh, and where's your brother?" asked her mother.

"Oh, He's at Kayko's house he's going to tell Kayko that he's coming back to life, oh, and mom, when they grow up I think you should engage those two, mom and dad already know that they like each other right? And don't tell brother about it or I'm going to get beaten after we came back to life," said Yuzuki as she giggled.

"Of course dear," said their mother as she also giggled.

At Kayko's house,

"Kayko, can you hear me? It's me Yusuke!" said Yusuke.

"Yusuke! Where are you?" asked Kayko.

"I'm still dead but I'm going back to life and I'm going to tell you the details later because I need to check on my sister because now she's explaining about this to my mom and dad, you could also asked my mother about this," said Yusuke.

"OK, promise me that you'll definitely came back to life OK?" asked Kayko.

"OK, I promise, OK now, bye!" said Yusuke.

The next day,

"OK, now you'll give me your egg and it will hatches for another month or so, so now you both could came back to life, and I'll give you two a job as the Spirit Detectives," said Koenma.

"What did they do?" asked Yusuke.

"They're gonna fight some evil demons and you two are the perfect team," said Koenma.

"Yay! I'm going to fight some demons," said Yuzuki as she jumped.

"Yeah sis and we're going to beat them all, now let's go to our body so we could go back to life," said Yusuke.

"Ok now I'll escort you two to your bodies," said Botan.

"Thank you, Miss Botan," said Yuzuki.

"Just call me Botan," said Botan, "Okay, thanks Botan!" said Yuzuki.

Botan escort them back to their bodies and their mom, dad, and Kayko are waiting for them to come back to life. When Yusuke and Yuzuki woke up, their father and mother and Kayko are very happy and they all hugged them. "I'm so happy brother," said Yuzuki as she said a tear. "Don't cry sis" said Yusuke. Yusuke and Yuzuki tell them everything that happened to them. Kayko and Yuzuki's father and mother were worried about their job as the Spirit Detectives, but Yusuke and Yuzuki convince them that they'll be allright because they are the toughest kid in the block. Yusuke and Yuzuki can't wait for them to go to school and tell their friends about their adventures, but they're not going to tell them about the dangerous job because they don't want their friends to worry about them.

§To be continued§

**Well, this is my first story, I hope you like it. If you had any problems, please do tell.**

**The villain is going to appear in the next chapter, so please read it, I'll really appreciate it.**

**AND PLEASE NO FLAMES!! I got scared if you do that... ;;**


	2. Chapter 2

**The 2nd chapter!! Wheeee please enjoy!! And Yu Yu Hakusho belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi and Yuzuki belongs to me!! Enjoy**

SPIRIT DETECTIVES

CHAPTER 2: THE THREE DEMONS

When Yusuke and Yuzuki are back to school their friend were scared but Yusuke and Yuzuki told them not to worry because they're back to life now and their friends are very happy. After school, Koenma explained the twins about their first mission about bringing back the three artifacts and captures three demons that stole them, the artifacts that had been stolen are a sword that could turn everything it slices to a demon, a ball that could sucks people's soul, and a mirror that could grant the owner's wish but had to exchange it for something. Then Koenma explained about their weapon, Yusuke can fire a shot from his fingertip the weapon is called Spirit Gun and Yuzuki could shot a spirit arrow and luckily Yuzuki joined the archery club so she could shot it with no trouble at all, her weapon is called the Spirit Arrow. Koenma explained that these three demons looked like a human and their name are Gouki, Kurama, and Hiei, so they have to be careful. When Yusuke and Yuzuki on their way home, Yuzuki saw a lot of people talking in the street that a young boy collapsed in the park, they think it might have something to do with the demons so they went to the park but it was raining but they saw a spot that wasn't touch by rain. There they saw a big tall guy, a red haired guy, and a black haired guy with a black coat, they all are at the same height as them except the big tall guy.

"What do you mean you want to leave the group Kurama?" asked Gouki.

"I only wanted to use this mirror for something," said Kurama.

"If you're going out of the group you have to give it back," said Hiei.

"My, my, looks like someone is having an argument," said Yusuke as he came out of the bush.

"Brother, are you sure this is ok?" asked Yuzuki.

When Yuzuki showed up, Hiei looked at her, for some reason, Hiei thinks that she's kind of interesting.

"Who are you?" asked Gouki.

"My name is Yuzuki and this is my brother Yusuke, we are the Spirit Detectives so you must hand that artifacts to us," said Yuzuki.

Then Kurama and Hiei disappeared and there is only Yusuke, Yuzuki and Gouki left behind.

"Looks like I have to deal with you two," said Gouki.

"I don't think so, ugly face," said Yuzuki mockingly.

"SPIRIT GUN! SPIRIT ARROW!" screamed Yusuke and Yuzuki.

Then in a single blow Gouki was defeated. The next day they met Kurama after school and Kurama said that he'll need 3 days and in 3 days he'll be waiting at the hospital. After he said that Botan came,

"Are you sure that we could let him get away with it? In the next 3 days we're having a full moon and the mirror only worked at full moon." asked Botan.

"Don't worry Botan, I'm sure that we could trust him, Botan, how about you stay at our house tonight? It's already late and I wanted to introduce you to my mom and dad," asked Yuzuki.

"Okay then," said Botan.

When they got home, Yuzuki introduce Botan to their parents and she tells them that Botan have helped them going back to life and the twin's parent thank Botan. Three days later, Yusuke and Yuzuki met Kurama at the hospital and come into a room.

"Shuichi, how are you? And you brought your friends too," said a woman.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Yuzuki and this is my brother named Yusuke," said Yuzuki. "Nice to meet you too," said the woman.

"Mom, you haven't eat your fruit, you have to eat if you wanted to feel better," said Kurama.

Then the three go up to the ceiling and explain that the woman they just saw is his human mother and his human name is Shuichi Minamino and his father died long time ago and he wanted to use the mirror to get his mother well again, when the full moon come Kurama asked the mirror to grant his wish.

"The mirror that could grant wishes, I want you to make my mother well again," said Kurama.

"But you have to exchange it with you life, are you sure?" said the mirror.

"Yes, I'm sure," said Kurama as the mirror beginning to suck his energy.

"No, you can't Kurama, your mother will be sad if her only child is gone," said Yusuke as he helped Kurama.

"Yeah, and it doesn't have any point if her only child is gone," said Yuzuki as she also helped Kurama.

Then the three passed out, when Kurama woke up he find himself not dead and Yusuke and Yuzuki are still alive as well, then they go to his mother's room and the doctor said that she could get out of the hospital very soon. Kurama give his thanks to Yusuke and Yuzuki. Somewhere near the hospital there was Hiei standing seeing that Gouki and Kurama have no use to him and he have to think of a plan so that he could get the three artifacts back. The next day after school, Hiei saw that the Spirit Detectives were very close to a young girl named Kayko, then Hiei kidnapped Kayko and he said that he wanted to exchange her with the two artifacts.

"Yusuke, Yuzuki, it's bad! Kayko has been kidnap by Hiei and he doesn't want to give her back unless you gave him the two artifacts," said Botan.

Then Yusuke, Yuzuki and Botan came to an old factory and found that there are people attacking them and Yusuke and Yuzuki quickly beat them.

"He could control this many human, he must possess the Jagan Eye," said Botan.

"Hiei, come out here and give Miss Kayko back to us," said Yuzuki.

"First, you have to give me the artifacts," said Hiei appearing before them.

Then Yusuke throw the artifact to Hiei and he threw Kayko to them. Yuzuki found out that in Kayko's forehead there's an eye opening out.

"What's this?" asked Yuzuki.

"Oh no! He must have sliced her forehead with the sword if we don't stop it now, she'll turned into a demon!" said Botan.

"HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO MISS KAYKO YOU JERK!!" scream Yuzuki.

"Hahaha… You're a clever one to find out about that," laughed Hiei.

"DON'T LAUGH!" said Yuzuki as she jump and hit Hiei, then he disappear.

"Where did he go to?" asked Yusuke.

"You're quite good, little girl," said Hiei as he appeared behind Yuzuki. "WHAT," said Yuzuki.

"Human eyes are so slow," said Hiei as he run around, "You can't find me, can you?" said Hiei. Then Yusuke go beside Yuzuki and gave Hiei a hard punch.

"How can you do that?" said Hiei.

"Thanks brother, if we work together, I'm sure that we could beat him," said Yuzuki.

"Don't get mad sister, you couldn't concentrate if you get mad," said Yusuke.

"Spirit Gun!" yelled Yusuke but Hiei dodge the shot and then he heard a voice from behind, "Got you, Spirit Arrow!" yelled Yuzuki, her spirit arrow hit Hiei right on the spot.

"You're pretty clever, little girl," said Hiei as he passed out right in front of Yuzuki.

Then Yuzuki stroked her hand on Hiei's face and healed him. Yusuke is shock that her sister wanted to heal the demon.

"Sister, what are you doing?" asked Yusuke as he gave Kayko the medicine.

"Don't worry brother, he won't hurt us, nobody was born bad, he must have a reason for this, Hiei, I'll tell Koenma to lightened you punishment if you promise me not to do any harm to the human ok?" asked Yuzuki as she smiled at the demon.

"O… Okay," said Hiei as he begin to rise and stare to Yuzuki's eye.

"Why did you heal me, little girl?" asked Hiei.

"Don't call me little girl, I have a name, my name is Yuzuki and if you want answer I'll tell you, because I knew that you aren't bad inside," said Yuzuki.

Yusuke got shocked when Hiei smiled a little to his twin sister, and then he knew that Hiei had a crush on Yuzuki. Then his heart skipped a beat when his sister kissed Hiei cheek.

"What are you doing?" said Hiei as he touched his cheek.

"Nothing, get well now," said Yuzuki as she smiled to Hiei.

"I'm going to get you for that!" Hiei said as he blush.

"What happened? Your face is red," said Yuzuki.

"Shut you mouth!" Hiei said as he gets away from her and disappear.

"What did I say to him?" asked Yuzuki to his brother.

Yusuke and Botan shook their head and laugh when they saw her reaction as Yuzuki stay confused of what did she do to make him say like that. Then Kurama came to see if anyone hurt but saw that Botan and Yusuke are laughing and he saw that Yuzuki are confused.

"What happened? I thought Hiei's here and why are you laughing?" asked Kurama.

"He was, but now he's gone, and if you want to know why are we laughing you should asked Yusuke," said Botan as she continued laughing.

"You see Kurama, Hiei's…" said Yusuke as he laughed and Kurama started to laugh.

"Could anyone just tell me what's happening?" asked Yuzuki as she approached the three.

"Oh, it's nothing," said Kurama

'It's the first time I heard Hiei like that, I think he really likes Yuzuki' thought Kurama.

§To be continued§

**Well, is that good? I hope so...well, review!! And Hiei is getting all flushed up!! (Hiei: I did not! Me: Whatever!) Wait for the next chapter!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, this chapter is going to be short, but enjoy anyway...and I suck at telling the previews thank you...well, enjoy**

**I do not own YYH, it belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi. And Yuzuki belongs to me!**

CHAPTER 3: GENKAI TOURNAMENT

Few weeks later, Koenma told Yusuke and Yuzuki about their next mission, his old friend named Genkai is searching for two apprentice so she could teach them her secret technique because she's retiring. So, Yusuke and Yuzuki became a team and they have to protect that secret technique from an evil demon named Rando, because he already kills countless martial artist and stole their secret technique, then Yusuke and Yuzuki went to Genkai's house in the woods. There they saw a lot of people wanting to be her apprentice, then they heard a loud voice calling them and there they found Kuwabara.

"YUSUKE, YUZUKI, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" asked Kuwabara.

"After we got back to life, we got a job to fight demons, it's fun you know," said Yuzuki.

"Anyway, what are you doing here, Kuwabara?" asked Yusuke.

"I wanted Genkai to check on me because I think that my senses are getting stronger than before, now I could saw a lot of ghosts and demons also," said Kuwabara.

"Oh, I want to ask you, could you sense an evil presence is here?" asked Yuzuki.

"I can but it's so weak and weird," said Kuwabara.

"That means Rando's here," said Yusuke.

Then they explain to Kuwabara about their mission and Kuwabara agrees to help.

"Turn down your voice, master Genkai is coming," said a man.

Then Genkai came out and explained about their purpose to come here.

"Now then let's begin, the first trial is… drawing lots," said Genkai as the contestant stare in shock.

"Wow, a lottery, I wonder if I'll win this one?' asked Yuzuki.

"Man, this is boring," said Yusuke.

"I only wanted her to check on me, not being her apprentice," Kuwabara mumbled.

"If the paper inside is red congratulation you past the test and if the paper is white you could go home," said Genkai. "Now please open the envelope."

"I got red, how about you brother?" asked Yuzuki.

"I also got red, how about you Kuwabara?" asked Yusuke.

"Yeah, I also got red so that means we're in!" said Kuwabara.

"The one who got red papers please come with me," said Genkai.

Although there are a lot of people who got left behind, there are some who protest. Genkai just put a hard punch on their face and they're going back to their home

'The papers are going to turn red if they got enough energy it's a great trick' thought Genkai.

Then Genkai lead them to a big room where there are a lot of arcades.

"You have to play the Karaoke, the Rock-paper-Scissor, and the Punching machine, if you win two out of three, you pass," said Genkai.

"Okay, brother let's try the punch machine," said Yuzuki as she dragged her brother.

"Okay, okay, sis," said Yusuke.

"Whee, I got 155! What about you brother?" ask Yuzuki.

"I got 156!" said Yusuke.

"My brother is always stronger than me, what about you Kuwabara," said Yuzuki.

" I got 126!" said Kuwabara.

"Man, you sucks," said Yuzuki.

"Don't blame me if I'm weak," said Kuwabara.

Then Yuzuki got 100 and 80 for karaoke and rock-paper-scissor and Yusuke got 90 and 80 then Kuwabara got 70 and 100.

"Yay, at least I won one from brother!" said Yuzuki as she hugged her brother.

Then they have fighting for the third round and Yusuke, Yuzuki, and Kuwabara won. Then Kuwabara lost to a boy and in fact that boy was Rando, Then Yusuke and Yuzuki wanted to avenge Kuwabara. Yusuke and Yuzuki agreed to take him together and Rando lost to them and Genkai agreed to train the twin for a full month, though Yusuke was bored and scared because he has to sleep on needles and with snakes but Yuzuki was very relax because she got to be friends with the snake and she could have some relaxing massage.

"Brother, do you like it?" said Yuzuki.

"This is the worst time in my life, ouch," said Yusuke as a needle stuck on his body.

"Brother, you should use your spirit energy down your body so the needle wouldn't stuck, and you should concentrate," said Yuzuki.

"You started to sound like Genkai," said Yusuke.

"Did you say something?" said Genkai.

"N…no," said Yusuke as Yuzuki giggled.

"Now you should get back to your training, Yuzuki is far useful than you," said Genkai.

"You witch!" said Yusuke as he stands up.

"Brother!" said Yuzuki.

"Ouch!" said Yusuke as a needle stuck on his leg.

"Hahaha!" laugh Yuzuki and Genkai.

§To be continued§

**Kuwabara got beat up and Yusuke is in a pinch through the needles, hehe...see you in the next chapter**


	4. Chapter 4

SPIRIT DETECTIVES

SPIRIT DETECTIVES

CHAPTER 4: THE FOUR SAINT BEASTS

Kayko was very worried about them, but she was relieved that Yuzuki and Yusuke are ok. But Yusuke and Yuzuki have to go on another mission they have to kill the four saint beasts.

"Come on Brother we have to go now, Botan please show us the way, and Kuwabara can you come with us? I'm sure we could use a little help," said Yuzuki.

"Ok then," said Kuwabara.

Then they went to an old factory and they found a portal that lead to the Demon World. Then in front of the castle they got stuck because there are a lot of demon that are in their way, but two demon come and rescue them and they were Kurama and Hiei.

"Yuzuki, you're going to be dead if you can't handle those demons," said Hiei.

Kuwabara was surprise that there is a stranger calling Yuzuki by her first name other than him and her family. Yuzuki seems to let him and he ask Yusuke why the demon was acting cold to him but being nice to Yuzuki. Then Yusuke explains everything that happen to them and Kuwabara smiled.

"Kuwabara, let me introduce you to my friend this is Kurama and Hiei. Hiei, Kurama, this is Kuwabara," said Yuzuki.

"Hmph," was all Hiei said.

"Nice to meet you," said Kurama.

"Nice to meet you too," said Kuwabara.

"Come on Hiei don't be rude, say sorry to Kuwabara!" said Yuzuki as she started to tickle Hiei.

"Hahaha! Stop it! Okay, I give up!" said Hiei as he still laughing.

Kurama was surprised to hear Hiei laughing and he was surprise that Yuzuki was brave enough to tickle Hiei, but Kurama wasn't surprised that Yuzuki could tickle Hiei because Hiei likes her so Hiei was very friendly to Yuzuki.

"Say sorry to Kuwabara!" said Yuzuki.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry," said Hiei.

"Now that's good to hear," said Yuzuki.

"I'm going to get you for that!" said Hiei as he started to chase Yuzuki.

"You can't catch me," said Yuzuki as she started to run.

"I can!" said Hiei as he caught Yuzuki in his arms.

The others were laughing at Hiei and Yuzuki at their childish behavior.

"Okay, I lost! Are you happy now? So let me go!" said Yuzuki.

"As you wish," said Hiei as he let Yuzuki go, then Yuzuki kiss Hiei's cheek then Hiei's beginning to blush.

"Hey, could you stop it!" said Hiei.

"You're so cute," said Yuzuki.

"Is it me or Hiei are being nicer to Yuzuki?" asked Kurama as he laughed.

"No way," said Hiei as he saw Yuzuki smiled at him and he blush even darker red.

Then Yusuke and Kuwabara laughed and because Hiei was angry he fight them.

"Hiei! Stop it!" said Kurama but Hiei still fighting Yusuke and Kuwabara but Yusuke are ok but Kuwabara was beaten up.

"Hiei, please stop it! Don't hurt them, please! We here to work together!" said Yuzuki as she hugged Hiei and she cried at his back.

"Don't cry," said Hiei as he wiped her tears away, "I promise I won't hurt them," he said as he kissed her forehead.

Kuwabara, Yusuke, and Kurama were very surprised that Hiei wanted to do that. Yusuke thinks that Yuzuki started to get fond of Hiei.

"Thanks Hiei," said Yuzuki as she smiled.

"Okay then, let's get in," said Yusuke as he grin to Hiei.

"What are you looking at?" said Hiei.

"Nothing, I only think that it looks like a demon had a crush on my sister," said Yusuke as he smiled at Hiei.

"Uh, you already know about it?" asked Hiei as he blush.

"Of course I know it, she _is_ my sister and I think that my sister is getting fond of you," said Yusuke.

"Come on, Hiei let's get in," said Yuzuki as she hugged him and Hiei blush even darker

'Maybe he's right' thought Hiei as Hiei and Yuzuki got in.

Then when they're walking the ceiling got down and they have to stop it with their hands. Then a flying eyeball said that they're in the gate of betrayal and only one could get out of here and pull the lever up or let the other die.

"Hiei, you're faster than four of us, I'm going to fill in your place when you run to that lever and pulled it up, don't let me down ok?" said Yuzuki as she smiled to Hiei.

Then Hiei run and pull the lever up, Yuzuki and the other are saved thanks to Hiei and Hiei kills the flying eyeball.

"Thanks Hiei," said Yuzuki as she sits.

"Are you okay, Yuzuki?" said Hiei.

"I'm okay, I only feeling a bit tired," said Yuzuki as she started to get up.

"I'm sorry that I should have gone faster," whisper Hiei to Yuzuki's ear.

"Don't worry about it" said Yuzuki.

"Yuzuki? Can I talk to you after this mission?" asked Hiei.

"Of course I can," said Yuzuki.

"Come on brother, let's get going, what're you doing standing over there?" asked Yuzuki.

"Oh nothing," said Yusuke. Kuwabara and Kurama just nodded.

Then they met Genbu and Kurama beaten him but he has a scratch his stomach. Then they met Byakko and Kuwabara beaten him with his spirit sword (he got his spirit sword at the Genkai Tounament). Then they went into a big hall, inside the hall, it was cold

"This room is cold, brother," said Yuzuki.

"It's your fault that you only wearing light t-shirt and long jeans," said Yusuke.

"You could use my coat, it's usual for me in this weather," said Hiei as he handed his coat to Yuzuki.

"Thanks Hiei," said Yuzuki as she saw Hiei blush.

"You're so cute," said Yuzuki as she saw Hiei blush darker.

"Shh, someone's coming," said Kurama.

Then they saw a blue man come in.

"Welcome to my room, but I think you can't go further because I'm going to KILL YOU!" said Seiryu as he charged to Yuzuki.

"Yuzuki, watch out!" said Kuwabara.

Then Yuzuki let out a psychic barrier that bounced Seiryu of to the opposite side of the room but Yuzuki got a Scratch in her stomach and she fell down.

"Sister, are you alright?" said Yusuke as he started to heal her sister.

"I'm okay brother, I think I might have gotten careless," said Yuzuki as she still feeling hurt.

Then Yuzuki saw that Hiei's angry.

"Hiei, are you ok?" said Yuzuki as she still panting from her wound.

"NOBODY, I MEAN NOBODY HURTS MY FRIEND!" he scream as he began to sliced Seiryu to pieces.

Then Hiei run to Yuzuki and helped Yusuke heal her wound.

"Hiei, I'm alright," she said as she began to stand up.

"Are you sure?" asked Hiei.

"Yeah, I'm sure," said Yuzuki.

"Come on everybody let's go up," said Yusuke as he began to help his sister to walk.

"I'll help you," said Hiei.

"No, it's okay I could walk," said Yuzuki as she started to walk.

"Hope she's right," said Yusuke.

Then they went upstairs and they saw a tower above them and they started to think how could they go up there. Then they saw Yuzuki have wings on her back.

"Okay, everyone grab my hand, I could get us up there," said Yuzuki as she started to fly.

"When did she get that?" asked the other to Yusuke.

"Oh, Genkai teach her that move, come let's do it," Yusuke said as he laughed when she saw Hiei's reaction.

'She's beautiful' thought Hiei.

Then they grabbed Yuzuki's hand and starting to fly up.

"I think I need to rest for a while, four of you are so heavy, my limits are two people but I thinks I'm getting good at it, and I think my wound open up" said Yuzuki as she started to pant and there blood on her shirt.

"Are you alright?" said Hiei as he started to heal her.

"It's still hurt," said Yuzuki.

"It's ok, we're going to wait for you," said Yusuke.

Then they're all going upstairs and they meet Suzaku with a bird on his shoulder.

"Welcome to my room," said Suzaku.

Then suddenly Suzaku's took Yuzuki in an instant. Then Yusuke finally realized that his sister was kidnap by Suzaku.

"You jerk, what do you want to do to my sister!" said Yusuke.

"If you're going to take a single step and I'm going to shocked your sister with electricity," said Suzaku as he began to shock Yuzuki and then they hear her screaming.

"Yuzuki!!" said Hiei and Yusuke at the same time.

"Stay put or your sister is going to die," said Suzaku as he began to punch her brother and friends one by one.

"Stop it," said Yuzuki, "I won't let you hurt my brother and my friends." But Suzaku kept punching her brother and friends.

"I'm going to get you for that!" yelled Yuzuki as she began to draw a lot of arrow from her hand and began shooting Suzaku. Then Suzaku got beat by Yuzuki's own hands.

"Hiei, brother, Kuwabara, Kurama, are you guys alright?" asked Yuzuki as she came running to her brother and friends.

"We're okay," said Hiei.

"Thank Goodness," said Yuzuki.

"But sister, you're so powerful," said Yusuke as he stared by awe.

"I also don't get it, I remembered that I wasn't that powerful before, I think when I get mad my power gets to the highest level," said Yuzuki as she started to laugh.

"Don't laugh, if you can't control your emotions your going to be a lot of trouble," said Hiei.

"I think you're right …" said Yuzuki as she started to pass out.

Then when Yuzuki woke up, she found herself in her room and her parents, her brother, and her friends, are waiting for her to wake up.

"What happened to me?" asked Yuzuki.

"You've passed out for 3 days sister, Kurama said that you were ran out of spirit energy and you're dying, so Hiei quickly give his spirit energy to you, just look at him, he was so tired that he slept right beside you," said Yusuke as he smiled to his sister.

"Well, I already told you already that he wasn't a bad person inside," said Yuzuki as she brushed her hands at Hiei's hair.

"Yuzuki, you've awaken," said Hiei.

"Of course, I wouldn't die that easily dummy," said Yuzuki as she smiled to Hiei. Then Hiei blushed. Then Yuzuki's parents saw that their daughter and Hiei liked each other and they already agreed if they wanted to get married and they would gladly accept it, but they'll keep it a secret from Yuzuki and Hiei. They already know that Hiei's a great boy.

"Could you guys leave my room? I wanted to talk to Hiei for a while," said Yuzuki

Then everyone left the room and only Yuzuki and Hiei are inside the room.

"Hiei, thank you for saving me and I'm sorry that I make you worry about me," said Yuzuki as she hug Hiei.

"Don't worry about it, I'm already happy if you're alright," said Hiei.

"And what do you want to tell me before?" said Yuzuki when she let Hiei go.

Then suddenly Hiei kissed Yuzuki and said "Yuzuki, I wanted to say that I love you, I love you since the first day we met in the woods." Then he saw Yuzuki blush.

"Hiei…. I… I… I love you too," said Yuzuki as she smiled to Hiei and blush deeper.

Then Hiei kissed Yuzuki again and hugged her tightly, they were really happy. Then Yuzuki fell asleep again on the bed because she's still tired and Hiei beginning to sleep as well. Then Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama open the door to Yuzuki's room to check on Hiei and Yuzuki and they saw that Hiei and Yuzuki are asleep on the bed, and Yusuke said, "I'm happy for you sister." Kuwabara and Kurama finally realize what Yusuke mean by that and smile to each other. "Sweet dreams you two," said Yusuke as he closed the door where Yuzuki and Hiei are sleeping peacefully with a smile on their face.

§To be Continued§

13


	5. Chapter 5

SPIRIT DETECTIVES

SPIRIT DETECTIVES

CHAPTER 5: HIEI'S TWIN SISTER

Yusuke and Yuzuki are back to school, their friends are worried because they haven't go to school fro a week. Yusuke and Yuzuki only said that they had a little problem to solve and told them not to worry. After school, Hiei suddenly appeared before them,

"Hey Hiei, how are you?" said Yuzuki.

"Fine," said Hiei.

"Okay sis, I'm going home first," said Yusuke.

"Why brother?" said Yuzuki

"Because I don't want to interrupt your conversation," said Yusuke as he laughed seeing Yuzuki and Hiei blush.

"I'm here because Koenma sent a tape about our next mission, he said that we have to watch it together," said Hiei.

"Brother, you should tell Kuwabara about it, me and Hiei are going to Kurama's school," said Yuzuki.

"Okay sis, be careful," said Yusuke.

Then Yusuke run to told Kuwabara and Yuzuki, Hiei are going to Kurama's school.

"Excuse me, do you know Shuichi?" said Yuzuki.

"Yes, can I help you?" said a boy.

"Could you tell us where he is?" said Yuzuki

"He's right there," said the boy as he pointed a to a room.

"Thank you," said Yuzuki as she and Hiei are walking to the room.

"Yuzuki, Hiei, what are you doing in my school," said Kurama.

"Koenma said that we have to watch the tape about our next mission together, so I wanted you to come to my house," said Yuzuki.

"Just a minute, I need to finish my assignment first," said Kurama.

"Okay" said Yuzuki.

Then Kurama, Hiei, and Yuzuki came to Yuzuki's house.

"What took you so long?" said Yusuke.

"Kurama has to finish his assignment first," said Yuzuki.

"Okay, let's watch the tape," said Kurama.

Then Yuzuki played the tape, Koenma appeared and said that they have to come to a house belonged to Gonzo Tarukane because he has captured Hiei's sister. Hiei's sister is an ice demon, her tear could turn into an expensive gem, that's why she's captured, he wanted to get some money by selling her tear gems. Her name is Yukina and Koenma showed them her face. Suddenly, Kuwabara stood up.

"What's wrong Kuwabara?" said Yusuke.

"Yusuke, I think I'm in love," said Kuwabara.

"What!" said Yusuke.

"Whose sister is she again?" said Kuwabara.

"She's nobody's sister, right brother?" said Yuzuki as she tapped Hiei's back. Hiei choked his drink when Kuwabara said that he's in love with his sister and when he knows that his sister has been kidnap.

"Right, sis," said Yusuke as he and Kurama started laughing.

"What's with the noise here?" said Shizuru, Kuwabara's older sister.

"It's nothing, sister Shizuru." Said Yuzuki.

"And what's with the toddler on the TV?" said Shizuru.

"The truth is, he's the leader of the Spirit World," said Yusuke.

"Oh well, brother could you control yourself," said Shizuru.

"Sis, lend me some money," said Kuwabara.

"Here," said Shizuru as she gave him a wallet and he goes outside.

"Does he know the place?" said Yuzuki.

"He'll be back, that's my little brother for you," said Shizuru.

"Calm down Hiei, don't get mad," said Yuzuki as she's still tapping his back.

"That human going to pay for that," said Hiei.

"Don't do it, Hiei, demons can't kill the humans, you'll be punish," said Yuzuki.

"Don't worry about me," said Hiei.

"You have to promise me that you won't kill him," said Yuzuki as she tied a red threat to his finger.

"What's this?" said Hiei as he tried to pull it off.

"You can't open it, only I can, and I'll put some of my spirit energy so you can't cut it off, I always put it on my things so my brother couldn't take it" said Yuzuki as she glared at her brother.

"Yeah, she's right," said Yusuke as he shivers.

"Promise?" said Yuzuki.

"Okay, I promise," said Hiei as he kissed her forehead.

Then Yuzuki, Hiei, Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara went to the place where Yukina has been kept Tarukane, when they step on the grass, they saw a demon.

"You can't move further, you have to… Aaaargh!" said the demon as he was cut to pieces and they immediately know that Hiei was the culprit. Then Yuzuki run to him,

"Hiei, please calm down," said Yuzuki as she tapped his back.

"I can't stand it," said Hiei.

"Don't worry, we'll definitely rescue your little sister," said Yuzuki as she hugged Hiei.

"Thank you Yuzuki," said Hiei.

"Brother, did you asked Kayko for a date yesterday?" said Yuzuki.

"H… how did you know that?" said Yuzuki.

"Kayko told me yesterday, and I peeked a little from your agenda," said Yuzuki.

"That's unfair," said Yusuke as he squeezed her head.

"That's hurt brother," said Yuzuki as she laughed.

Then they finally arrived at Tarukane's mansion. They split into 2 groups, Yuzuki with Hiei, Yusuke with Kurama and Kuwabara.

"Sir, there is an intruder inside the mansion," said a waiter.

"This is going to get interesting," said Tarukane.

"They're quite good," said a man.

"Are you sure, Toguro," said Tarukane.

"I'm sure," said Toguro.

"You could beat them, right," said Tarukane.

"I'm sure," said Tarukane.

Then Hiei and Yuzuki come in by the back door, there they saw a demon woman.

"My name is Miyuki, you shall fight me," said Miyuki.

"No problem, SPIRIT ARROW!" yelled Yuzuki as she shot Miyuki with her arrow.

"Not bad," said Hiei.

"This is no fun at all, come on Hiei, let's move," said Yuzuki.

Then they ran against Inmaki and Gokumonki, but they were beaten easily. Back with Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara.

"Kuwabara, can you sense her?" said Yusuke.

"It's weird, I can sense her before," said Kuwabara.

"Maybe it's because of the barrier," said Kurama.

"We must hurry, or my sister will be really mad," said Yusuke.

Then they met Yuzuki and Hiei in an arena,

"BROTHER! You're late!" said Yuzuki.

"Sorry," said Yusuke.

"We have a little bit trouble coming here," said Kurama.

"No excuses, we had an easy time fighting the securities," said Yuzuki.

"She beat all of them with one shot," said Hiei as he sighed.

"This man named Toguro said that if we wanted to get out with Yukina, we have to beat him first," said Yuzuki.

"Let the fight… begin!" said Tarukane.

Suddenly, Toguro's body got bigger, and he finished them all with one blow.

"Man, he's strong," said Yusuke.

"Let's attack him one after another," said Kurama.

Then Yusuke fired a Spirit Gun, Kuwabara used his Spirit Sword, Kurama used his Rose Whip, Hiei with his blade, and Yuzuki fired a Spirit Arrow. Finnaly they beat Toguro, because Tarukane got shocked and then he got beat up by the angry Hiei. Then Yuzuki realized that Hiei was not at her side anymore and she quickly run to him and the others follow,

"Hiei! Stop it!" said Yusuke.

"Hiei! Please remember, you promise me!" said Yuzuki as she hug him and cry.

"Yuzuki… don't cry," said Hiei as he wiped her tears.

"Don't brake our promise," said Yuzuki.

"Alright," said Hiei.

"Sister! Hiei! Yukina! Are you hurt?" said Yusuke.

"Don't worry brother, we're fine" said Yuzuki.

"You look familiar, have we met before?" said Yukina to Hiei.

"No we haven't" said Hiei.

"He's your…" said Yuzuki as Hiei covered her mouth with his hand.

"It's okay, I wanted her to be happy, she'll be sad if she knows that her long lost brother is a villain, even you have to go and catch me," whisper Hiei.

"You have a point there," said Yuzuki

"You should get back to the Ice World," said Kurama.

"Okay," said Yukina as she nodded.

At the Ice World,

"We'll meet again Yukina," said Yuzuki.

"Thanks for helping me, Yuzuki," said Yukina.

"See you again soon," said Yuzuki.

"Bye," said Yukina as she left.

"This is your last change Hiei," said Yusuke.

"Hiei, are you sure you don't want her to know?" said Yuzuki.

"I'm sure," said Hiei.

"Really?" said Yusuke.

"It's better to watch her from distance," said Hiei.

"Maybe you'll tell her someday," said Yuzuki.

"Maybe," said Hiei.

"Sister, I'm going first, okay?" said Yusuke.

"Be careful, brother," said Yuzuki.

"I will," said Yusuke as he left.

"Let's make a bet, if you don't tell her in 4 years, I will tell her," said Yuzuki as she kissed his cheek.

"Deal," said Hiei.

"Did you put that Jagan Eye just to look for her?" said Yuzuki.

"Nonsense," said Hiei as she giggled.

"Is there another reason?' said Yuzuki.

"I also wanted to search for my mother's tear gem that I lost long ago," said Hiei.

"Can I help?" said Yuzuki

"Of course," said Hiei.

"And don't tell Kuwabara about it," said Hiei.

"Why not?" said Yuzuki.

"You know that he doesn't like me, and if he knows that Yukina is my twin sister he could have a heart attack," said Hiei.

"You maybe right," said Yuzuki as she giggled.

Then Hiei looked at Yuzuki who's still giggling and kissed her lips,

"Hiei…" said Yuzuki as she blushed.

"Shall we go?" said Hiei.

"Come on," said Yuzuki as she held his hand and left with him.

§To Be Continued§

17


	6. Chapter 6

THE SPIRIT DETECTIVES

SPIRIT DETECTIVES

CHAPTER 6: THE DARK TOURNAMENT

As usual Yusuke and Yuzuki are having a pop quiz in the class and they get the highest score and Kayko the second. After school, the three are on their way to the shopping centre to buy some clothes to wear.

"Yuzuki, for sometime, I saw a man in black who's always waiting for you, who is he? He looks familiar," said Kayko.

"Well… you see… miss Kayko… he is… umm… how to say it?" said Yuzuki.

"Kayko, that man is the one who kidnaps you and now, he is Yuzuki's boyfriend," said Yusuke.

"What! When did she?" said Kayko as Yuzuki blushed.

"His name is Hiei, he had a crush on her in the first place, then Yuzuki started to get fond of him," said Yusuke.

"Oh," said Kayko.

"Brother!" said Yuzuki as she blushed more.

"Hahaha," laugh Kayko and Yusuke.

"Oh, I almost forgot, I promise Hiei that I would meet him at the park, bye!" said Yuzuki as she ran.

"Have a good time!" said Kayko as Yuzuki slipped and fall.

"Her face and reaction is like an open book," said Yusuke.

"Yeah," said Kayko.

Then Yuzuki meet Hiei at the park,

"Sorry for making you wait Hiei," said Yuzuki.

"It's okay, looks like your brother had a big mouth," said Hiei.

"Uh… you hear?" said Yuzuki.

"My Jagan Eye could be use to hear and watch," said Hiei.

"Oh, come on Hiei, let's go," said Yuzuki as she grab and pull his hand.

"Where are we going?" said Hiei.

"Let's go to the shopping centre, I wanted to buy some clothes," said Yuzuki.

"Okay then," said Hiei.

When they're walking at the shopping centre they met Yusuke and Kayko and they sit down to have a walk.

"Hiei, this is Kayko, the one who you kidnaps before when we first fight each other," said Yuzuki.

"…" Hiei said nothing to them.

"Come on, say sorry to her," said Yuzuki.

"I… I'm sorry," said Hiei.

"Don't worry," said Kayko.

"Maybe you have to be taught about some manners," said Yuzuki.

"Not quite…" said Hiei.

"These two are always like this," said Yusuke.

Kayko just smiled to them and saw Yuzuki and Hiei are blushing,

"So, you like each other?" said Kayko.

"…" Yuzuki and Hiei said nothing but they blushed darker.

"Of course they do, even Hiei stayed with her all day and night when she's badly sick. When Hiei's closest friend told him not the fight, he didn't obey him, but when Yuzuki told him, he obeys her at the very second," said Yusuke making Hiei and Yuzuki blushed darker.

"Okay, enough talk, it's late, let's go back," said Kayko.

"Come on Hiei, let's go," said Yuzuki as she pulled Hiei's hand and run.

"Whoa, slow down, I can't walk properly," said Hiei.

"They're perfect," said Kayko.

"Yeah," said Yusuke.

When Hiei and Yuzuki are walking, suddenly they stop walking, Yusuke saw that his sister is shivering and Hiei stood in front of her and protected her from something. Then he and Kayko run to them.

"What happened…" said Yusuke as he stared in shock at what he sees in front of him.

"What's wrong? Forgotten about me already?" said Toguro.

"Sorry, when we kill people, we get use to them staying dead," said Yusuke.

Suddenly Toguro snapped his hand, and Yusuke and Yuzuki realized that they have a scratch on their body and Yuzuki fell down and touch the scratch.

"Are you alright?" said Hiei as he touched her scratch.

"Yes, don't worry," said Yuzuki as she held his hand and started to get up.

"Sister, you okay?" said Yusuke.

"I'm fine brother, how about you?" said Yuzuki.

"I'm fine. Kayko, get out of here, it's dangerous," said Yusuke. Kayko nodded and leave them.

"I got an invitation for you, you have to come to a tournament called the Dark Tournament. It's a tournament where demons fight each other until their death. You have to make a team of five and one for spare or medical help, the tournament is in two more months and if you're not coming, an assassin will come and kill you," said Toguro as he left.

"Brother, how about the last person is…" whisper Yuzuki to his brother's ear.

"Great idea!" said Yusuke.

"We'll come to her house tomorrow and we'll practice there," said Yuzuki.

"Where are you going to?" said Hiei.

"We're going to practice at our master's house, want to come?" said Yuzuki.

"It's okay, I rather train alone," said Hiei.

"We're going to tell Kuwabara about it, you have to tell Kurama," said Yusuke.

"Fine," said Hiei.

"Well, see you again in two more months, Hiei," said Yuzuki as she kissed his cheek.

"Yeah," said Hiei.

"Come brother, we have to tell Kuwabara quickly," said Yuzuki as she pulled her brother.

Then Yuzuki and Yusuke told Kuwabara what happened today, he was shock by the news of that Toguro is still alive. Then Yuzuki tells him that they'll be practicing at Genkai's house and Genkai is going to be the medical helping. Two months later at he port,

"Where are those three?" said Kuwabara.

"Hiei, do you know where Yuzuki trains?" said Kurama.

"She just said that she'll be training at her master's house," said Hiei.

"Okay lads, let's board the ship," said the captain.

"Wait! There are three more persons left," said Kuwabara.

"We don't have any time to waste," said the captain.

"Sorry for keeping you guys waiting," said Yusuke.

"Urameshi! What took you so long?" said Kuwabara.

"Urameshi? The Spirit Detectives?" said a demon.

"If we kill him, we'll be famous," said a demon.

"Sorry, all this walking and hiking tired us out," said Yuzuki as she lean against a tree.

"You ok?" said Hiei.

"Yes, I'm fine, let's board the ship," said Yuzuki.

In the ship,

"Yuzuki, how did you train?" said Kurama.

"Let see… we sleep with snakes for 3 weeks, meditate under the waterfall for 2 weeks, sitting on needles for 2 weeks, wearing 3 ton iron balls for 2 weeks, and…" said Yuzuki.

"Whoa, stop it already, hearing it already freaks me out," said Kuwabara.

"Brother is so tired that he already sleeps right in the beginning," said Yuzuki.

"Are you tired as well," said Hiei.

"Not really…" said Yuzuki as she yawned.

"Have you been sleeping?" said Kurama.

"I think I haven't sleep for a month," said Yuzuki.

"Do you want to rest?" said Genkai.

"No thanks, master Genkai, I could manage until we get to the island," said Yuzuki, then a huge snake started to crawl on her body.

"Yuzuki… what's that?" said Kuwabara.

"Oh, it's a snake I got from Master Genkai," said Yuzuki.

"Is it okay to crawl on your body?" said Kurama.

"Don't worry, it's friendly," said Yuzuki as she patted its head.

"Let me try," said Kuwabara as he tried to touch it but the snake tries to bite him.

"Stop it," said Yuzuki.

"Looks like it's only friendly to Yuzuki," said Kurama. Hiei tried to touch it and the snake didn't bite him, the snake moved from Yuzuki's body to his body.

"Looks like it likes him," said Kurama.

"Weird," said Kuwabara.

"Yuzuki, who is he?" said Genkai.

"Oh my, I forgot to introduce you, pardon me, this is Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabara," said Yuzuki.

"And Hiei is her boyfriend," said Kurama as Kuwabara laugh a little.

"So you're the one," said Genkai as Hiei and Yuzuki blush.

"Kurama!" said Yuzuki.

"It's the fact," said Kurama.

"Okay lads, turn your head to the captain here, we're going to have the preliminary round on this ship," said the captain as an arena appeared in the middle of the ship.

"Whoa," said Kuwabara.

"Choose the strongest person in your team," said the captain.

"I'll go," said Yuzuki as she yawned.

"Are you sure? You look sleepy," said Kuwabara.

"Don't worry, I only need a little exercise, that will boost me up," said Yuzuki as she walked up.

"Yeah, she never missed her training, even in the middle of the night," said Genkai.

"Whoa," said Kuwabara.

"Hey, let's jump on that human girl first then we'll go after each other," said a demon.

"Yeah, good idea," said a demon.

"Let the fight… begin!" said the captain. Then the demons charge at Yuzuki.

"Yuzuki! Watch out!" said Kuwabara.

"Spirit Arrow!" said Yuzuki, and she kills all the demons.

"Yeah Yuzuki, you're the best," said Kuwabara. Suddenly, Yuzuki's face reation change and Kuwabara turn around and find that all the demons are angry.

"You think we'll play by the rules, we could kill you here," said a demon.

"Come on!" said Kuwabara.

Then Yuzuki, Hiei, Kurama, Genkai, and Kuwabara fight all the demons on the ship when they're finished, two demons are approaching Yusuke.

"Die Urameshi!" said the demons.

"Brother!" said Yuzuki.

"Bam!" Yusuke punch the demons and they're dead.

"I'm trying to sleep here!" said Yusuke as he fell back to sleep.

"Whew," said Yuzuki as she sighed.

"Land ahoy," said the captain.

"At last, we're here," said Yuzuki.

"You should get to sleep after we're in the hotel," said Genkai.

"Yeah," said Yuzuki as she yawned.

In the hotel,

"This room is huge!" said Kuwabara.

"Be quite, I'm trying to sleep," said Yuzuki as she lean her head on Hiei's shoulder.

"Sorry," said Kuwabara.

"And could someone tell the intruder to leave?" said Yuzuki.

"Sister, you're a sharp one," said a boy.

"Who are you?" said Kurama.

"My name is Rinku, I'm from Team Rokuyukai, I'll be fighting you guys tomorrow," said Rinku.

"And could you tell your leader to leave as well?" said Yuzuki.

"Rinku's right, you're a sharp one, my name is Zeru, I'm the leader of the Rokuyukai team, and enjoy your last minute here, your life will be like that coffee cup," said Zeru as the team saw that the glass on the table got cut into two.

"Please don't use your spirit energy here," said Yuzuki.

"Come on, let's leave Rinku," said Zeru.

"Good night," said Yuzuki as she slept on Hiei's shoulder. Then Zeru and Rinku walked out.

"Did you just see that young girl could find out about my trick and that boy, he just sleep peacefully, like he knows that we're coming and he's not afraid of us," said Zeru.

"I think they're just an idiot," said Rinku.

"Man, Yuzuki and Yusuke are strong, she could find out about them and he just sleeps peacefully," said Kuwabara.

"She's good," said Kurama.

"Yeah," said Hiei as he brushed her hair.

The next morning,

"Where are Yuzuki and Hiei?" said Kuwabara.

"They woke up early this morning and decided to train together," said Kurama.

"Urameshi's still sleeping," said Kuwabara.

"Come on, let's bring him to the arena," said Genkai.

"Okay," said Kuwabara.

Then when they arrived at the arena, they saw that Yuzuki and Hiei are there and Hiei got a lot of bandages on his body.

"Hiei, what's wrong with you?" said Kuwabara.

"To be honest… Yuzuki beat me up when we're practicing," said Hiei.

"What!" said Kuwabara.

"You see… Hiei wants me to fight him with all I got and this is what happen," said Yuzuki.

"You're strong," said Kurama.

"Well… I intended to go easy at him, but he forbid me so… that's what happened," said Yuzuki.

"Yuzuki beat Hiei, even Kurama had a lot of trouble fighting him," said Kuwabara.

"Hahaha… ouch!" said Yuzuki as Hiei slapped her back.

"Okay folks, this is the team that going to fight today, from my right side, Team Urameshi! From my left side, Team Rokuyukai!" said the announcer, Koto.

"This is kind of boring," said Yuzuki.

"The team leader please come up," said Koto.

"Who's going up? Yusuke's still sleeping," said Kurama.

"Yuzuki, be the leader for a while…" said Yusuke in his slumber.

"If that's your wish brother," said Yuzuki as she went up.

"How do you want to fight, one on one or groups?" said Koto.

"One on one," said Zeru and Yuzuki.

"Alright folks, they wanted to fight one on one," said Koto.

The first fight was Rinku against Kuwabara (if you know how weak Kuwabara is, you already know the results and I don't have to tell you the detail) and Kuwabara lost. The second fight is Kurama, because the demon threatens him that his brother will kill his human mother, but because Yuzuki cheered up Kurama that she could sense the demon's brother and already tells him not to kill his mother and because he's scared, he ran away. At the third fight, Zeru already makes his appearance,

"Wasn't team leader suppose to fight last?" said Kuwabara.

"He's definitely the strongest in the team, I'll take him," said Hiei.

"Please be careful Hiei," said Yuzuki as she kissed his cheek.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine," said Hiei as he kissed her forehead.

"You're going to be my opponent? Let me fight the girl," said Zeru.

"Let the fight… begin," said Koto.

Suddenly Zeru attacks Hiei and Hiei got toast.

"Hiei!" said Kurama as Yuzuki prayed and hoped that he's not dead.

"I even didn't get in the good part," said Zeru as he walked away.

"The winner is…" said Koto. Suddenly, a flame appeared behind Zeru, it's Hiei.

"He's so talented that it makes me want to kill him even more," said Hiei.

"Hiei!" said Yuzuki as her tear flowed down her face.

"How did you do that?" said Zeru.

"My Jagan Eye let me have the power I need, Dragon of The Darkness Flame!" said Hiei.

"Kurama, what does he mean by Dragon of The Darkness Flame'?" said Yuzuki.

"It's a dark technique, looks like your healing power must be use after this," said Kurama.

"Hope he's alright," said Yuzuki.

"That flame… it's from the deepest pit of the Spirit World…" said Zeru as he shaking with fear.

"Dragon of The Darkness Flame!" yelled Hiei as the flame burst out of his hand, and burnt Zeru and there's nothing left of him just his shadow on the wall.

"And the winner is… Hiei from Team Urameshi!" said Koto.

"Hiei!" said Yuzuki as she hugged him.

"Yuzuki… ouch," said Hiei.

"Are you hurt?" said Yuzuki.

"My hand hurts a little… ouch," said Hiei.

"It's not little, don't worry I'll try to heal your arm," said Yuzuki as she healed his arm.

"Thanks," said Hiei.

"He… he kill Zeru in seconds, we're not even as strong as him, Rinku we'll leave them to you," said the other Rokuyukai team. Suddenly, a man came out and kills the other member. He looks drunk.

"Who's he?" said Kuwabara.

"What are you doing here?" said Rinku.

Then the drunken man went up to the arena and tells Koto what happen and Koto tell everyone that he's the substitute for Zeru and the other guys, his name is Chu.

"Who's going to fight him?" said Kurama.

"How about Yuzuki, she haven't fought yet," said Kuwabara.

"I'm busy here!" said Yuzuki.

"Sorry," said Kuwabara.

"Anyway, looks like my brother has awaken from his slumber," said Yuzuki.

"Urameshi! You're awake!" said Kuwabara.

"I hate drunk people," said Yusuke.

"Can I just fight the pretty girl there?" said Chu as he pointed to Yuzuki and Hiei stood in front of her, protecting her.

"Sorry, but she's already has a boyfriend and she's healing him right now," said Yusuke.

"What! He's her boyfriend! Come on girly, why don't you be my girlfriend?" said Chu.

"Everyone! Cover your ear! She's going to blow up!" said Yusuke as everyone covered the ears.

"Oh man, she's going to blow up," said Kuwabara.

"HOW MANY TIMES MY BROTHER HAD TO TELL YOU! I DON'T WANT TO BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND! NOW YOU GET LOST! AND DON'T EVER TALK TO ME EVER AGAIN!" yelled Yuzuki.

"Whoa," said Chu as he shaking.

"She's done it again," said Kuwabara.

"Have she done that before in her life?" said Kurama.

"Once, when a bad guy comes to school and threatens to put a bomb in the school, she got mad and she yelled like that and the bad guy ran away," said Kuwabara.

"She's scary, and the same as Hiei, if he got mad he could yell like that," said Kurama.

"Well… they are a match," said Kuwabara.

"Sister, calm down! Do you want to fight him instead?" said Yusuke.

"NO WAY!" said Yuzuki.

"Okay…" said Yusuke as he shiver.

Then a little smile appeared on Hiei's face, and he kissed Yuzuki right on the lips and in front of everyone. Yusuke, Chu, Kurama, Kuwabara, Genkai, and Koto had their jaw opened. Then Hiei let go of her,

"Hiei…" said Yuzuki as she blushed

"Now, now, calm down, you don't want to kill everyone right?" said Hiei.

"Okay, and thanks," said Yuzuki as she hugged him.

"Folks we're having a little loud time here, let the fight… begin!" said Koto.

Then Yusuke and Chu fight, thought they're having a hard time. Yusuke shot a Spirit Gun and Chu with his Spirit Ball. They battle for a long time, then they ran out of Spirit energy and they decided to do it with a knife edge death match.

"What's a knife edge death match?" said Yuzuki.

"For your information, it looks like a street fight but it had a death bet," said Kurama.

"Oh," said Yuzuki.

"You ever gone to a street fight?" said Kurama.

"I think I have 100 fights already, right Hiei," said Yuzuki.

"I think so," said Hiei as he tried to number it with his finger.

"Whoa," said Kurama making Yuzuki giggled.

"Okay folks, the comity accepted the terms and you may continue the fight," said Koto.

Then Yusuke and Chu continue their fight, it was long, and at last they tried to do a head butt

"Yeah, no one can handle Chu's trademark headbutt!" said Rinku.

"Chu's going to be hurt," said Yuzuki.

When their head clashes together, Chu fell down.

"Chu, look at what Yusuke's done to you, your head clash the cement, but he's so small," said Rinku.

"Yeah Urameshi, you did it!" said Kuwabara.

"Brother, are you alright?" said Yuzuki.

"I think so," said Yusuke.

"Urameshi, kill me, we already make a bet," said Chu.

"Hey, let's fight again when you're better, and maybe you could fight Yuzuki… ouch," said Yusuke as Yuzuki slapped his back.

"No thanks, she's kind of scary," said Chu.

"Urameshi! Kill him! We want to see some blood!" said a demon.

"SHUT UP! IF YOU WANT TO COMPLAIN COME DOWN HERE!" said Yuzuki.

"Yeah!" said Yusuke.

"Yusuke and Yuzuki Urameshi huh?' said Rinku.

"They sure are worth fighting with," said Chu.

Then the Toguro brothers came with a man named Karasu. Yusuke showed them his fist and Yuzuki stuck out her tongue at them.

"That girl looks kind of cute," said Karasu.

"Maybe you could fight her, but you also have to face Yusuke and Hiei," said Toguro the younger.

"Why?" said Karasu.

"Because Yusuke is her brother, he will protect her at any cost, and Hiei is her boyfriend," said Toguro.

"Maybe I could pass them," said Karasu.

The team Urameshi are back at their room, Yuzuki is still healing Yusuke.

"Brother, are your wounds still hurt?" said Yuzuki.

"Yes sister, don't worry," said Yusuke as he patted her head.

"Want to train tomorrow?" said Yuzuki.

"No thanks sister, I wanted to rest," said Yusuke as he yawned.

"Okay brother, good night," said Yuzuki as she left his room.

When Yuzuki wanted to go back to her room, she saw Hiei sitting on the sofa,

"Hiei, what are you doing here?" said Yuzuki.

"Come here," said Hiei. Then Yuzuki sat beside Hiei, Yuzuki lean her head on Hiei's shoulder.

"You can't sleep?" said Yuzuki.

"Yeah, I have a bad feeling, I'm afraid that you might be hurt," said Hiei as he hugged her.

"Hiei, I'll be fine, I could take care of myself," said Yuzuki.

"I know you can, but I have a bad feeling about this," said Hiei.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine, just rest," said Yuzuki as she kissed his cheek.

"I'll protect you…" said Hiei as he drove off to sleep on Yuzuki's lap.

Then Yuzuki and Hiei fell asleep on the sofa. The next morning,

"Hey, you two, wake up, it's morning!" said Yusuke as he shake Yuzuki and Hiei.

"Is it morning already…" said yuzuki as she yawned.

"What happened?" said Hiei.

"What are you two doing here?" said Yusuke.

"Hiei said that he had a bad feeling ahead," said Yuzuki.

Suddenly, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Genkai came in,

"Yusuke, have you seen Hiei and Yuzuki? They're not in his room…" said Kurama as he saw Yuzuki and Hiei on the sofa.

"What are you two doing here?" said Kuwabara.

"Hiei said that he had a bad feeling that something is going to happen to her," said Yusuke.

"Yuzuki is a strong girl, she could take care of herself," said Kurama.

"That's what I've been telling him the whole time," said Yuzuki.

"He's really worried until he had to sleep here with her," said Yusuke making Yuzuki and Hiei blushed.

"Enough talking, it's time for early morning training," said Genkai.

"What's today training, Master Genkai?" said Yuzuki.

"It's hiking with iron balls on your feet," said Genkai.

"How much?" said Yusuke.

"12 tons," said Genkai.

"It's heavy," said Kuwabara.

"12 tons for Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabara, 100 tons for Yuzuki and Yusuke," said Genkai.

"100 tons!" said Kuwabara.

"Master Genkai, I wanted 500 tons please, I want to improve my flying technique," said Yuzuki.

"500 tons it is," said Genkai.

"I'm still in 100 tons," said Yusuke.

"You lazy child, if your sister goes with 500 tons and so do you," said Genkai.

"This is the worst day of my life," said Yusuke as the others laugh.

Then they train, Yuzuki runs toward the top really fast and Yusuke got left behind. Hiei also got to the top quickly.

"Genkai, I wanted to try 500 tons," said Hiei.

"So you want to try?" said Genkai.

"Want to race?" said Yuzuki.

"Alright, I won't lose to you," said Hiei

"And so do I," said Yuzuki.

"Ready… set… go!" said Genkai as Yuzuki and Hiei ran to the top.

"Man, they're fast," said Kuwabara.

"Yeah," said Kurama.

"I won!" said Yuzuki.

"You're fast," said Hiei as he tried to catch his breath.

"Usually I use 1000 tons at Master Genkai's house," said Yuzuki.

"What!" said Hiei as he passed out.

"Hiei!" said Yuzuki.

Back at the hotel,

"Where… am I?" said Hiei.

"Hiei! You're awake!" said Yuzuki as she hugged him.

"Looks like you force yourself," said Genkai.

"Yeah," said Hiei.

"Don't force yourself too hard," said Yuzuki as she hold his hand.

"Okay, I'll leave you two here, Yuzuki, take care of him," said Genkai.

"Yeah, Mater Genkai," said Yuzuki.

"Do we have a match today?" said Hiei.

"No, I'll get some water to drink okay?" said Yuzuki.

"Okay," said Hiei. When Yuzuki went out, Botan came,

"Hiei, where's Yuzuki?" said Botan.

"Hey Botan, have some water, you must be tired," said Yuzuki as she handed her a glass of water.

"Thanks, and Koenma wanted to see you and Yusuke," said Botan.

"Where are Miss Yukina, Miss Kayko, and sister Shizuru?" said Yuzuki.

"You know they're coming here?" said Botan.

"I saw them at the stadium," said Yuzuki.

"Kayko and Shizuru said they wanted to kill me if I didn't bring them here, and Yukina just arrived," said Botan.

"Okay then, Hiei, I'll be back alright," said Yuzuki as she kissed Hiei's cheek and waved.

"Alright," said Hiei as he waved back at her.

"See you later, Botan," said Yuzuki as she flew out of the window.

"Hiei has become more gentle since he met Yuzuki," said Botan as she sighed.

"Weren't you suppose to be with Kurama, you two are lovers right?" said Hiei.

"How did you know?" said Botan.

"Not just me, Yuzuki also knows," said Hiei.

"How?" said Botan.

"Kurama asked her about the things you like," said Hiei.

"Oh…" said Botan.

"Now get out of here!" said Hiei.

"Alright," said Botan.

Outside the hotel,

"Brother! Where are you?" said Yuzuki.

"What's wrong?" said Yusuke as he came out with Kayko.

"Hi Miss Kayko, Koenma wanted to see us, brother," said Yuzuki.

"Kayko, you should went back," said Yusuke, then kayko went back to the hotel.

"Hi guys!" said a man.

"Who are you mister?" said Yuzuki as she hid behind Yusuke.

"Don't you notice? It's me Koenma!" said Koenma.

"Koenma?" said Yuzuki.

"Why are you taller than before?" said Yusuke.

"I could change from a toddler into a teenager, so Yuzuki, want to go out sometime?" said Koenma.

"Sorry toddler, she already has a boyfriend," said Yusuke.

"Who?" said Koenma.

"Koenma, don't you notice? It's Hiei," said yusuke making Yuzuki blush.

"The former villain with the Spirit Detective?" said Koenma.

"To tell you the truth… yes," said yuzuki.

"Okay, back to the main topic, I'm here to give you your eggs," said Koenma as he gave them the egg.

"Is it bigger than before?" said Yusuke.

"Well they're eating your energy anyway," said Koenma.

"Are they going to hatch?" said Yuzuki.

"Soon," said Koenma.

Then the egg started to crack, when they opened, there's nothing inside,

"Where is it?" said Yuzuki.

"It's on your head," said Koenma.

"Brother… yours is so cute," said Yuzuki as she laughed.

"Just shut up! Yours as well," said Yusuke.

"But yours is cuter," said Yuzuki as she laughed until she cried.

Yusuke's Spirit Beast is a little blue bird with black hair on the top, because it always said 'Puu' so they named it Puu. Yuzuki's Spirit Beast is a little dragon, she decided to named it Kay.

"Come on, let's just go back to the hotel," said Yusuke.

"Okay, I'm coming," said Yuzuki.

Back at the hotel, Yuzuki and Yusuke tells everyone about their Spirit Beast and they saw Yukina had a worry face.

"What's wrong Miss Yukina?" said Kayko.

"Yuzuki, just call me Yukina," said Yukina.

"Okay Yukina, what's wrong with you?" said Yuzuki.

"I'm worried if I can't find my brother," said Yukina.

"You have a brother?" said Yusuke.

"Yes, my mother tells me," said Yukina.

"Okay, where's Hiei?" said Yuzuki.

"He's still in his room," said Botan.

"Thanks Botan," said Yuzuki. The she went to Hiei's room,

"Hiei, you still sleeping?" said Yuzuki.

"No," said Hiei.

"Look, my Spirit Beast hatches," said Yuzuki as Kay flew to Hiei.

"What's this?" said Hiei.

"She's my Spirit Beast, her name is Kay," said Yuzuki as Kay licks Hiei's face.

"What's wrong?" said Hiei.

"Yukina's here, she's searching for her brother," said Yuzuki.

"Does she know the truth?" said Hiei.

"Luckily, no," said Yuzuki.

"Okay then, let's go," said Hiei.

Back at the living room,

"There they are, Yuzuki! Hiei!" said Kurama.

"What's wrong?" said Yuzuki.

"We're going to have 3 matches in a row," said Yusuke.

"What!" said Hiei.

"Why are your Spirit Beast is on Hiei's head?" said Kuwabara.

"It just stays there," said Yuzuki as she giggled.

"Just like it's owner," said Yusuke making Yuzuki and Hiei blush.

"What do you mean?" said Yukina.

"Not long ago, Yuzuki and Hiei started to date each other," said Yusuke.

"I'm happy for you two," said Yukina making Yuzuki and Hiei blush darker.

"Can't we just go back to the real topic please," said Yuzuki.

"Alright, tomorrow we'll be fighting team Uratogi," said Yusuke.

"That creepy team? The team that everyone adores?" said Yuzuki.

"Yeah," said Kurama.

"It's easy to fight them, don't worry," said Yuzuki.

"How did you know?" said Kuwabara.

"I had a dream that we will won and we will fight team Dr. Ichigaki," said Yuzuki.

"Okay," said Yusuke.

"Yuzuki, Yusuke, you're not going to fight tomorrow, you're going to have your last training from me," said Genkai.

"Okay, Master Genkai," said Yuzuki.

The next morning, Yuzuki and Yusuke gone to have their last training and the others went to the arena to fight team Uratoi. Team Urameshi win but Hiei, Kurama and Kuwabara are injured, then Yuzuki and Yusuke came,

"Yuzuki, you finished already?' said Hiei.

"Hiei! Everyone! What happened?" said Yuzuki.

"We got beat up by Team Uratogi but we won," said Kurama.

"Let me heal you guys," said Yuzuki as she healed them in seconds.

"Thanks, we feel better already," said Kuwabara.

"Now, Team Urameshi will fight Team Dr. Ichigaki!" said Koto as Team Dr. Ichigaki appeared.

"That team…" said Yuzuki.

"What's wrong with them?" said Yusuke.

"I've been having dreams about them," said Yuzuki.

"Me too," said Kuwabara.

"It's about them worrying their master because he's sick, then that doctor appeared and he said that he could cure him if he could use them for blood research," said Yuzuki.

"What should we do then?" said Kurama.

"Kurama, Hiei, you two search for their master, I'll handle these people all by myself," said Yuzuki.

"You sure?" said Hiei.

"Yeah, don't worry," said Yuzuki.

"See you later then," said Hiei and he and Kurama dissapear.

Then Yuzuki fight all members of Team Dr. Ichigaki and Yuzuki won, the members of Team Dr. Ichigaki finally gain consciousness and kills Dr. Ichigaki, then they thank Yuzuki for making them realize. Then Hiei and Kurama appeared with their master, luckily Kurama knows the antidote and their master's cured and the team went back.

"Now, Team Urameshi will fight Team Masho!" said Koto as Team Masho appeared.

"Now the team leader, please come here!" said Koto as Yuzuki and Jin went up.

"How about we fight one on one?" said Jin.

"Perfect," said Yuzuki as she smiled and Jin and Toya blushed.

'She's cute' thought Jin and Toya.

"So, who's going to fight?" said Kuwabara.

"Me," said Yuzuki.

"Aren't you tired from your training with Genkai?" said Hiei.

"No, I'm fine, all of you are still tired from the battle with Team Uratogi, I'll handle all of them," said Yuzuki.

"Alright then," said Kurama.

"Thanks," said Yuzuki.

Then Yuzuki fought with Team Masho, she beat all of them with just one shot, even the strongest member, Jin and Toya, are no match for her new power,

"And the winner is Team Urameshi, now Team Urameshi will fight with Team Toguro at the finals tomorrow!" said Koto.

Then all the team shake hands, when Yuzuki is going to shake hands, Jin and Toya argued about who's going to shake hands with her,

"Do you want to go out with us?" said Jin and Toya.

"Sorry, I don't want to," said Yuzuki as Hiei slapped their back and they fall.

"Don't mess with her, or you have to fight me first," said Hiei.

"Come on Hiei," said Yuzuki as she pulled his hand.

"Alright," said Hiei.

"He's really lucky," said Jin.

"I know what you mean," said Toya.

"Hey do you also got a crush on her?" said Chu.

"Who are you?" said Jin.

"I'm Chu, I also got a crush on her, but you have to fight his boyfriend and his brother if you wanted to be with her, they're really strong," said Chu.

"Yeah," said Toya.

"And if you hurt her boyfriend or her brother, she'll definitely blow up," said Chu.

"How did you know that?" said Jin.

"When I messes up with her boyfriend she yelled…" whisper Chu to Jin and Toya.

"Okay let's not mess with her or her boyfriend or her brother," said Jin.

"Let's cheered for them tomorrow," said Chu.

"Yeah," said Toya.

Back at the hotel, Yuzuki suddenly passed out,

"Yuzuki!" said Hiei.

"She must be tired from her training and her battle, just let her sleep," said Genkai.

Then Hiei carried Yuzuki to her room and put her on her bed, when Hiei wanted to leave, Yuzuki pulled his shirt,

"Hiei… don't… leave… me," said Yuzuki.

"Alright," said Hiei. Then Hiei sat beside her bed and stayed with her all night. Then Yusuke and the others peek inside her room and saw Hiei stayed with her and Yuzuki hold Hiei hand tight.

"They are so cute," said Kayko.

"Let leave them be," said Genkai.

"Yeah, let's leave them sleep in peace," said Yukina.

"We also have to rest to prepare for tomorrow's match," said Yusuke.

The next morning, Team Urameshi went to the arena to fight Team Toguro,

"Today's the finals, Team Urameshi versus Team Toguro!" said Koto.

"Hiei, I think that man is glaring at me," said Yuzuki as she point to Karasu.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you," said Hiei.

"And he's my opponent anyway," said Kurama.

"I hope so," said Yuzuki.

"The first fight, Hiei against Bui!" said Koto.

"Hiei, be careful," said Yuzuki as she kissed his cheek.

"I will," said Hiei.

Then Hiei fight Bui, Bui is very strong with his battle aura. Hiei use the Dragon of The Darkness Flame but Bui reversed it so the dragon attacks Hiei and Hiei was burnt.

"Hiei!" yelled Yusuke.

"Hiei! No!" yelled Yuzuki as tears flowing down her face.

Suddenly a flame lit up behind Bui, it was Hiei.

"Yeah, he's alive," said Kuwabara.

Yuzuki can't help but cried more and more when she saw Hiei still alive.

"Don't tell me he's…" said Yusuke.

"Yeah, he's mastered the Dragon of The Darkness Flame," said Kurama.

Then Hiei fight Bui, Bui punch Hiei again and again but Hiei doesn't have any scratch or bruise on his face. Then Hiei fight Bui back, the arena was torn apart. Hiei has won the fight.

"Hiei!" said Yuzuki as she hugged him and cried on his shoulder.

"Don't cry, Yuzuki," said Hiei as he wiped her tears.

"I thought you were dead," said Yuzuki as she hugged him tighter.

"I won't die, I will protect you," said Hiei.

"Hiei, what's happening, you're trembling," said Yuzuki.

"I use too much power, I need to rest for a while," said Hiei as he sleep on Yuzuki's shoulder.

"Rest well," said Yuzuki.

"Look at his face, he looks so peaceful," said Yusuke.

"Yeah, he doesn't look like he has torn the arena," said Kurama.

"What should we do, the arena has been torn apart," said Kuwabara.

"Okay folks, we'll be having a bet while we're waiting for another arena," said Koto.

"At least we could rest for a while," said Genkai.

"Yeah," said Yuzuki as she brushed Hiei's hair.

6 hours later, a new arena has been made and Hiei started to wake up, he found himself was sleeping on Yuzuki's lap.

"Yuzuki…" said Hiei.

"Hiei, you woke up!" said Yuzuki.

"How long I've been asleep?" said Hiei.

"6 hours," said Yuzuki.

"How's the fight?" said Hiei.

"We have a break because you and Bui torn the arena apart," said Yuzuki as she giggled.

"Hey Hiei, you woke up," said Yusuke.

"Whose fight is next?" said Hiei.

"Kurama against that creepy man, Karasu," said Yuzuki.

"Okay folks, time to continue the fight, it's Kurama against Karasu!" said Koto.

"Good luck Kurama," said Yuzuki.

"Thanks," said Kurama.

Then Kurama and Karasu fight, Kurama had the upper hand but Karasu still has something in his sleeve.

"You're good, but you can't touch me if I have this," said Karasu as he opened his hand and made a bomb.

"Kyaa!" screamed Yuzuki.

"Yuzuki!" said Hiei.

"What happened?" said Kurama as he looked back and saw Yuzuki surrounded by bombs.

"What do you want to do with her?" said Hiei.

"I've taken an interest on your girlfriend, and I wanted to destroy it," said Karasu.

"You have to pay!" said Kurama as he punched Karasu.

"If you lay a finger on me, she'll die," said Karasu.

"Kyaa!" screamed Yuzuki as a bomb exploded on her hand.

"Yuzuki!" said Hiei.

"Let her go!" said Kurama.

"Sorry, if I like something, I want to destroy it," said Karasu.

"Kurama, don't worry about me! I could take care of myself, don't worry if the bomb exploded, just kill him!" said Yuzuki.

"Alright!" said Kurama as he beat Karasu up and the bomb around Yuzuki disappear.

"And the winner is… Kurama!" said Koto.

"Yuzuki! You okay?" said Hiei as he hold the injured Yuzuki.

"Yes, I'm fine," said Yuzuki as she held her feet.

"What happened?" said Kurama.

"I think the bomb exploded on my leg," said Yuzuki.

"Don't worry, I could heal you," said Genkai.

"Thank you, Master Genkai," said Yuzuki.

The next fight is Kuwabara against the elder Toguro, it was a hard fight, but Kuwabara won the fight. Now, it's Yuzuki and Yusuke against Toguro. Toguro is really strong, he beat up Yuzuki and Yusuke.

"They still couldn't reach their hidden power," said Genkai.

"You two still don't know how to reach your power, maybe I should kill the one who's close to you, how about I kill… you two," said Toguro as he pointed to Hiei and Kuwabara.

"What!" said Yusuke.

"You can't!" said Yuzuki.

"It's okay Yuzuki, if this what it takes to reach your hidden power," said Hiei.

"Yeah," said Kuwabara.

"It settled then," said Toguro as he stabbed Hiei and Kuwabara.

"Kuwabara!" yelled Yusuke.

"Hiei… Hiei… No…!" yelled Yuzuki as her tears flow down her face.

"Hiei, Kuwabara, stay with us, stay with… us," said Kurama as he tried not to cry.

"Kuwabara!" yelled Yusuke.

"Hiei!" screamed Yuzuki.

"How does it feels, the people who close to you are dead," said Toguro.

"Toguro, you have to pay!" said Yusuke and Yuzuki as they kicked Toguro.

Yuzuki and Yusuke fight Toguro. They are far more powerful from him because he had made them angry. They finally beat him and because Toguro can't hold it any longer, he died. Then Yuzuki and Yusuke came to their friend's body and cried. Yuzuki hugged Hiei's body tightly as she cried and cried on his shoulder, suddenly Yuzuki felt Hiei's body moving.

"Hiei?" said Yuzuki.

"Don't worry, Yuzuki, I'm still alive," said Hiei.

"Yeah, but that really hurts," said Kuwabara.

"Hiei!" said Yuzuki as she cried louder.

"Clam down, don't cry," said Hiei as he hugged Yuzuki.

"But… but… I saw Toguro stabbed you," said Yuzuki.

"Luckily, he missed my vitals," said Hiei.

"Thank… goodness," said Yuzuki as she passed out.

"Yuzuki!" said Hiei.

"Maybe she's still tired," said Kurama.

"I'll go first," said Hiei.

"See you at the hotel," said Yusuke as Hiei carried Yuzuki and disappeared.

The next morning,

"Hiei…" said Yuzuki.

"Yuzuki! You felt better?" said Hiei.

"I think so," said Yuzuki.

"Is she awake?" said Yusuke as he peeked inside.

"Yes," said Hiei.

"Yuzuki, you should get ready, we'll be going in the afternoon," said Yusuke.

"Where's everyone?" said Yuzuki.

"They're in the living room," said Yusuke.

"Alright then," said Yuzuki.

"Kyuu!" said Kay as she licked her face.

"Kay, sorry for making you worry," said Yuzuki as she held Kay.

"Come on, let's go out," said Hiei.

"Everyone's waiting," said Yusuke.

"Alright," said Yuzuki.

"Yuzuki, you okay?" said Kayko.

"Yes, I'm fine," said Yuzuki.

"I'll help you packed your stuff," said Kayko.

"Thanks," said Yuzuki.

In the afternoon, the team went on a boat to go home,

"I miss mom and dad," said Yuzuki.

"Me too," said Yusuke.

"Hiei, Miss Kayko, why don't you two joined us for dinner?" said Yuzuki.

"Alright," said Hiei and Miss Kayko.

"Let's go to the Shopping Centre tomorrow," said Kayko.

"Okay, Hiei let's go tomorrow," said Yuzuki.

"Alright, alright," said Hiei.

"Can we come?" said Jin, Toya, and Chu.

"Of course," said Yuzuki.

"Since when did you got here?" said Yusuke.

"Since we get off the island," said Jin.

"Just don't make anything worst there," said Yuzuki.

"We'll meet at the park at 3 pm," said Yusuke.

"Hiei, wait for me after school, okay?" said Yuzuki.

"Alright," said Hiei.

"Land ahoy!" said Kuwabara.

"We're home," said Yuzuki.

When they got home, they told their adventures to their parents, at night, Hiei and Kayko came to their house and hae some dinner.

"Hey kids, why don't all of you get married someday?" said Ran, their mother

"Is it okay?" said Yuzuki and Yusuke.

"Of course," said Kudo, their dad

"It's good right?" said Yuzuki as she hugged Hiei.

"Yeah," said Hiei.

"Yeah, it's good news," said Kayko as she hugged Yusuke.

"You all should get married at the same time," said Ran.

"You two are twins after all," said Kudo.

"Thanks mom, dad," said Yuzuki and Yusuke as they hugged their parents.

It was their best night ever. After dinner, Hiei and Kayko went home. Yuzuki and Yusuke slept with their Spirit Beast and dreamed about their future life.

§To Be Continued§

34


	7. Chapter 7

SPIRIT DETECTIVES

SPIRIT DETECTIVES

CHAPTER 7: BREAK TIME

After school, Hiei was waiting for Yuzuki in front of the school gate. Then Yuzuki came,

"Hey Hiei," said Yuzuki.

"Hey, where's your brother?" said Hiei.

"I'll ask Miss kayko," said Yuzuki as she run to Kayko.

"Hey Yuzuki, ready to go?" said Kayko.

"Yeah, Miss Kayko, where's brother?" said Yuzuki.

"He's on day duty, he said he'll be finished soon," said Kayko.

"Thanks," said Yuzuki.

"Yuzuki, who's that man, I just saw him with you," said Riku, Kayko and Yuzuki's friend as she pointed to Hiei.

"Um…" said Yuzuki as she blushed.

"Why are you blushing?" said Saya, another of Yuzuki and Kayko's friend.

"It's because he's her boyfriend," said Kayko.

"What!" said Riku.

"Yuzuki, you're so lucky, I wish my boyfriend was like him," said Saya.

"Yeah, he's so cool," said Riku.

"Oh hush, let me know if brother's back," said Yuzuki as she run to Hiei.

"You know what, even Yuzuki usually goes out with him, her score is still the same," said Kayko.

"Yeah, she's really cool," said Saya.

"Hiei, brother is on day duty so you'll have to wait a little," said Yuzuki.

"It's okay," said Hiei as he hugged her and Yuzuki blushed.

"Did you see that?" said Riku.

"Yeah," said Saya.

"They always like that," said Kayko.

"I envy her," said Riku.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting," said Yusuke.

"Come on, let's go," said Kayko as she pulled Yusuke to Yuzuki and Hiei.

"Yusuke and Kayko also makes a perfect couple," said Saya.

"Yeah," said Riku.

At the park,

"Jin! Toya! Chu! Sorry to keep you!" yelled Yuzuki.

"I... It's alright," said the three as they blushed.

'She looks really cute' thought the three.

"Come on let's go!" said Yusuke.

"Yeah, don't just stand there," said Yuzuki as she hold Hiei's hand.

'He's so lucky' thought Jin, Chu, and Toya.

At the Shopping Centre,

"Are you finished yet?" said Hiei.

"Be patient… alright I'm done, how is it?" said Yuzuki as she got out of the fitting room.

"You… look good," said Hiei as he blushed.

"Thanks," said Yuzuki as she kissed Hiei's cheek and he blushed even more.

"Yuzuki, how do you think?" said Yusuke.

"Brother, you're so cool," asid Yuzuki.

"Hiei, try this," said Yusuke as he throw Hiei dome clothes.

"Do I have to," said Hiei.

"Try it out," said Jin as he pushed Hiei in the fitting room.

"Hey, what are you doing?" said Hiei.

"Just go inside and try it out," said Jin.

Then Hiei went in and try the shirt, when he got out,

"Hiei, you look good in it," said Yuzuki.

"You think so?" said Hiei.

"Yep, you do look good," said Yusuke.

"Okay, I'm paying first," said Yuzuki as she went to the cashier.

"Hey Hiei, since when did you know her?" said Chu.

"Since her first day as Spirit Detective," said Hiei.

"Are you wanted before?" said Toya.

"Yeah, kind of like that," said Hiei.

"I bet since you met her, you didn't do any crime anymore," said Jin.

"Yeah," said Hiei.

"What are you guys talking about? Come on, let's have some lunch" said Yuzuki.

"Yeah, I'm starving," said Chu.

"Me too," said Toya.

"Come on then," said Yuzuki as she pulled Hiei's hand.

'He's so lucky to met her' thought the three again.

At the food court,

"Yuzuki!" said Rika, Yuzuki and Kayko's friend.

"You work here?" said Yuzuki.

"Yeah," said Rika.

"Hey Rika," said Kayko.

"Hey Kayko, who's with you?" said Rika.

"My brother and friends," said Yuzuki.

"And her boyfriend," said Kayko.

"Yuzuki, why don't you tell me that you have a boyfriend," said Rika.

"She's just shy, that's all," said Kayko.

"Hey Yuzuki, who's the pretty girl," said Chu.

"Be polite please," said Yuzuki as she elbowed his stomach.

"My name is Rika, nice to meet you," said Rika.

"My name is Jin and this is Toya and Chu," said Jin.

"Why don't you… ouch!" said Chu as Yuzuki smack his face and the other laugh.

"Don't do embarrassing things if you don't want to get hurt," said Yuzuki.

"Sorry," said Chu.

Then they ate lunch at Rika's part-working place. After that, they went home, they told their parents about the things that happened in the afternoon and they laughed together.

The next morning at school,

"Students, we'll be having a pop quiz today," said the teacher.

"Have you studied Yuzuki?" said Saya.

"Yes, last night," said Yuzuki.

"How about you, Yusuke?" said Kayko.

"Last night with Yuzuki," said Yusuke.

"Please be quite students," said the teacher.

At brake time,

"I can't wait to hear the results," said Yuzuki.

"It's really hard," said Saya.

"Yeah, I can't do it," said Riku.

"I only could do half of it," said Rika.

"Really?" said Kayko.

"It's the lesson we studied this semester," said Yuzuki.

"You guys are smart, no wonder you could do it," said Saya.

"I'm going to see my brother first, my brother is playing ball again," said Yuzuki.

"Have you seen Yuzuki's boyfriend?" said Riku.

"Yeah, I saw her yesterday," said Rika.

"He's so cool," said Saya.

"Yeah, I wish my boyfriend was like that," said Riku.

"He's also mysterious," said Rika.

"He and Yuzuki always go together," said Kayko.

"How did you know?" said Saya.

"I always saw them together any time and anywhere," said Kayko.

"They are a match," said Riku.

"Yeah," said Rika.

"Sorry guys, what are you talking about?" said Yuzuki.

"Oh nothing," said Kayko.

"Excuse me, are you Yuzuki Urameshi?" said a boy.

"Yes, can I help you?" said Yuzuki.

"Will you go out with me?" said the boy.

"Sorry, I already have a boyfriend," said Yuzuki.

"Oh," said the boy as he left depressingly.

"How many times have you been asked like that?" said Kayko.

"I think that's the 20th one in this month," said Yuzuki.

"You have been asked like that at the tournament right?" said Kayko.

"Yeah," said Yuzuki.

"When did you enter a tournament?" said Saya.

"Last month," said Yuzuki.

"Did you win?" said Riku.

"Yeah, we won," said Yuzuki.

"With who?" said Rika.

"My brother, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei," said Yuzuki.

"Kurama?" said Saya.

"I mean Shuichi Minamino," said Yuzuki.

"Shuichi Minamino! You're so lucky," said Riku.

"Why?" said Yuzuki.

"He's so cool! And he never goes with anyone," said Rika.

"You think he's that cool, and we always goes together," said Yuzuki.

"You already have Hiei anyway," said Kayko.

"Hiei?" said Saya.

"It's her boyfriend's name," said Kayko.

"Miss Kayko!" said Yuzuki.

"It's the truth," said Kayko.

"Come on, let's get in the class, brake's over," said Riku.

"Hurry," said Rika.

"Okay children, the third highest scores are: Yuzuki Urameshi, Yusuke Urameshi, and Kayko Yukimura," said the teacher.

The third walk up to get their papers. After school,

"Yuzuki, you want to go to the amusement park with us?" said Kayko.

"No thanks, I already have plans," said Yuzuki.

"With Hiei?" said Kayko.

"Yes," said Yuzuki.

"There he is," said Kayko.

"Hiei!" said Yuzuki as she hugged him.

"Hey Yuzuki," said Hiei.

"Let's go to the amusement park," said Yuzuki.

"Okay, and this is for you," said Hiei as he gave her a ring with black gem.

"This is beautiful, black is my favorite color, thank you!" said Yuzuki as she kissed Hiei.

"Hey sis, what happened?" said Yusuke.

"Brother, Hiei gave me this," said Yuzuki as she showed her brother the ring.

"Wow," said Yusuke.

"What happened?" said Kayko.

"Hiei just gave her a ring," said Yusuke.

"Oh!" said Kayko as Yuzuki and Hiei blushed.

"Come on Hiei, let's go," said Yuzuki as she pulled Hiei's hand.

"Yeah," said Hiei.

"They are a shy person, except when they're fighting," said Yusuke.

"Yeah, come on, let us go as well," said Kayko.

"Alright," said Yusuke.

At the amusement park Yuzuki and Hiei played the Jet Coaster and watch a horror movie but they didn't scared at all. A lot of people who watch it got scared, but Yuzuki and Hiei got sleepy by watching the movie.

"Hiei, thanks for coming with me today," said Yuzuki as she rested her head on Hiei's chest.

"No problem," said Hiei.

"Look at those two love birds!" said Saya.

"You two are so… cute!" said Riku.

"Wha… what are you guys doing here!" said Yuzuki as she stands and blushed.

"We're here with Kayko and your brother," said Rika.

"Oh yeah," said Yuzuki.

"Hey sister," said Yusuke.

"And may I asked whose idea is it to stalk at us?" said Yuzuki as she started to showed her fist.

"Um… it's your brother's idea," said Kayko.

"Brother!" said Yuzuki.

"Sorry!" said Yusuke.

"Hiei, let's go home," said Yuzuki as she pulled Hiei.

"Okay," said Hiei.

"Be careful," said Yusuke.

"Oh hush!" said Yuzuki.

"They really are shy," said Saya.

"They are so cute!" said Riku.

"They are such a perfect couple," said Rika.

In front of Yuzuki's house,

"Hiei, thanks for coming with me today, and thanks again for the gift," said Yuzuki as she kissed Hiei.

"It's okay," said Hiei.

"See you tomorrow," said Yuzuki as she waved.

"See you," said Hiei as he waved.

"This is such a good day," said Yuzuki.

"What happened, dear?" said Ran (Yuzuki and Yusuke's mom).

"Hiei gave me a ring today!" said Yuzuki.

"You must take good care of it," said Kudo (Yuzuki and Yusuke's dad).

"Okay," said Yuzuki.

"Engaging you two are a perfect choice," said Ran.

"Yeah," said Kudo.

"Thanks mom, thanks dad," said Yuzuki.

"You should rest now, you had a hard day," said Kudo.

"Okay dad, where's brother?" said Yuzuki.

"He hasn't come back, is something wrong?" said Ran.

"No, it's okay mom, good night," said Yuzuki.

"Good night," said Kudo.

"Don't forget to bring snack for Kay," said Ran as Yuzuki grab a snack and get into her room.

"Kay! Something really good just happened today!" said Yuzuki as she gave her a snack.

"Kyuu?" said Kay as she ate the snack.

"Hiei gave me a ring," said Yuzuki.

"Kyuu!" said Kay as she licked her face.

"Stop it! It tickles!" said Yuzuki as she laughed.

"Kyuu," said Kay.

"Come on, let's sleep," said Yuzuki as she rested her body on the bed.

"Kyuu!" said Kay as she rest on Yuzuki's body.

"Good night," said Yuzuki as she closed her eye.

"Kyuu," said Kay as she also closed her eye.

When she sleeps she had good dreams, but she doesn't know that the wheels of faith turned around and around. She doesn't feels that danger awaits her and her brother. But sometimes, Yuzuki also had a bad dream about she and Yusuke are dead. Yuzuki didn't want to tell anyone about her dream, even to Hiei or her family. She doesn't want anyone to worry because her visions are always coming true. And she also doesn't want for Hiei to be worried and over reacting, she thinks about how should she tells her friends and brother. Maybe she'll tell them soon enough, soon…

§To Be Continued§

39


	8. Chapter 8

SPIRIT DETECTIVES

SPIRIT DETECTIVES

CHAPTER 8: THE BLACK TAPE

After school, Yusuke and Yuzuki are walking home together, suddenly three boys appeared in front of them.

"Are you Yusuke and Yuzuki Urameshi," said the boy.

"Come with us," said the other boy.

"At the field," said the last boy.

"No problem," said Yusuke.

"Is it okay brother?" said Yuzuki.

"Don't worry, just come," said Yusuke as she pulled Yuzuki.

"Puu, Kay, come, I got a bad feeling about this," said Yuzuki.

At the field,

"Mission successful," said the boy.

"What! I can't move," said Yusuke.

"I told you this is a bad idea," said Yuzuki.

"Your little pets have to give this to your friends," said the other boy as he handed them a piece of paper.

"Puu, Kay, hurry," said Yuzuki.

Puu and Kay went separate ways. Puu went to Yusuke and Yuzuki's school to find Kuwabara and Botan. Kay went to search for Hiei, because only Yuzuki and Kay knows where Hiei is.

"Puu, what happened?" said Kuwabara.

"Puu!" said Puu as he handed over the paper to him.

"What's it says?" said Botan.

"Urameshi… he and Yuzuki's been kidnapped!" said Kuwabara.

"Come on! Let's find Kurama," said Botan.

At Hiei…

"Kay, what happened? Where's Yuzuki?" said Hiei.

"Kyuu!" said Kay as she handed the paper.

"What! She's kidnapped, come on, let's find the others," said Hiei as he grabbed Kay and go to Kurama's school.

"Botan, what happened?" said Kurama.

"Come on, let's go, Yuzuki and Yusuke are kidnapped!" said Botan.

They went to an old mansion that the boys wrote on the paper. They saw a warning on the door 'when you're inside, you shouldn't say the word hot'. When they're inside they saw a boy sitting on the chair, Kay and Puu recognize him as one of the boys that kidnaps Yuzuki and Yusuke.

"He's…" said Kurama.

"You know him?" said Botan.

"He's Yu Kaito, a classmate of mine," said Kurama.

"Where's Yuzuki! Let her go know!" said Hiei.

"Hiei, don't be rash," said Kurama.

"It's weird that the smartest boy in the school got to do something weird with plants," said Kaito.

"Where's our friend, Kaito?" said Kurama.

"They're upstairs, but you have to beat me first if you wanted to go up," said Kaito.

"You little…" said Kuwabara as he wanted to punch Kaito but something bounce him off.

"You must obey the rules here," said Kaito.

"What kind of rules?" said Kurama.

"You mustn't say the word 'hot' or you're going to be in trouble," said Kaito.

"What kind of trouble?" said Kurama.

"You'll lose your soul," said Kaito.

Then Kurama played by the rules. Because Hiei wasn't being patience, he was the first to lost his soul. Kuwabara and Botan also accidently said the word 'hot'. Kurama asked Kaito to played a game, Kaito must change the rules, in every minute, every alphabet is taboo, from z to a. Kaito agreed, when they played the game, Kurama and Kaito went silent, when Kaito went to the bathroom, Kurama quickly made the room like a jungle. Then Kurama make Kaito to laugh when all alphabet are taboo. Kaito lost his soul and Kuwabara, Botan, and Hiei got their soul back. Then, they got into a room, and found the second boy, Yanagisawa, was standing there. Yanagisawa told them to take different stairs to go up. When they go upstairs, they found Yuzuki and Yusuke are standing there.

"Yuzuki!" said Hiei.

"Hiei! Everyone! Stay back don't come here, if he step on your shadow, you'll be paralyzed!" said Yuzuki.

"Zzzz," snored Yusuke.

"BROTHER! WAKE UP!" said Yuzuki.

"Wha… what happened?" said Yusuke.

"Everyone's here to save us," said Yuzuki.

"Let me introduce myself, my name is Kido," said Kido.

"What do you want to do with us now!" said Yuzuki.

"One of your friend here is a fake, you must find the fake one in 10 minutes and hit him as hard as you can, if you can't, I call to kill the real one," said Kido.

"What!" said Yusuke.

"Hiei, what's with the sticker?" said Yuzuki.

"Botan said that it only could be removed by the ones who put it on," said Hiei.

"That's it! Pull it off," said Yuzuki.

Then Kuwabara, Botan, Kurama and Hiei pulled the stickers, all of the stickers went off not even one stick on.

"What happened?" said Yusuke.

"There's no fake at all?" said Yuzuki.

"No, there is a fake, Yana's power makes him able to copy you, not even your mother could recognize you," said Kido.

"You jerk," said Yuzuki.

"Now asked them a question," said Kido.

"No thank you, I already know the culprit," said Yuzuki.

"Now you have to punch him," said Kido.

"Brother, if you please, it's…" whisper Yuzuki to Yusuke.

"Alright," said Yusuke as he run to them.

"Uncle," said Kuwabara.

Yusuke punches Kuwabara and he turns back to Yanagisawa.

"Now, let me introduce you to the master of this plan," said Kido as the door behind him opened up. The person who behind this is… Genkai?

"Master?" said Yuzuki.

"I think my head hurts," said Yusuke.

"Just as I expected," said Kurama.

"Could you explain to us, Kurama?" said Yuzuki.

"She wanted to teach us something," said Kurama.

"Danger is approaching," said Genkai.

"Yeah, Genkai explains it to me," said Kuwabara.

"Kuwabara! Please wear your clothes," said Yuzuki as she covered her eyes.

"Sorry," said Kuwabara as he put his clothes on.

"I saw some demon insects coming," said Genkai.

"Does that means…" said Yuzuki.

"Yes, someone wanted to open a hole to the Demon World," said Genkai.

"That means… it's true," said Yuzuki as she passed out.

"Yuzuki!" said Hiei.

"She must have a vision, something's terrible," said Kurama.

"Let's get her home, you all also should get home, tomorrow we'll come here again," said Genkai.

"Come on Hiei, let's bring her home," said Yusuke.

"Yes," said Hiei.

Hiei carried Yuzuki home and stayed with her all night long, the next morning, Yuzuki and the others meet again in the old mansion.

"Yuzuki, do you know something about this?" said Genkai.

"Yes, I got the vision after The Dark Tournament, a man is going to try open a hole to demon world, he has 6 comrades. And there's Taka too," said Yuzuki.

"Taka!" said Yusuke.

"Who?" said Kurama.

"My cousin," said Yusuke.

"He's one of them…" said Yuzuki as she cried.

"There, there," said Hiei as he hugged her.

"And there's more, two people of our group will die," said Yuzuki.

"Who is it?" said Kurama.

"It's… it's…" said Yuzuki as she crying louder.

"Calm yourself," said Hiei.

"Y…you're looking at them…" said Yuzuki.

"That means…" said Hiei.

"Yes, it's me and my brother," said Yuzuki as she cried and fall down.

"What!" said Hiei.

"How?" said Kurama.

"Brother also know this because I've told him before, you guys will be trapped, Kuwabara will be captured for the completion of their plan, and we'll be stabbed," said Yuzuki.

"What can we do?" said Hiei.

"Nothing, you can do nothing, you can't change the wheel of destiny," said Yuzuki.

"But… you'll die," said Hiei.

"It's okay, at least we could protect all humans," said Yuzuki as she started to stand up.

"She's right," said Genkai.

"So you all don't care about her?" said Hiei.

"It's okay," said Kurama.

"I'm going home first," said Yuzuki as she ran out.

"Yuzuki!" said Hiei.

"We'll be here tomorrow," said Genkai.

"Let her be, crying is the only thing she could do," said Kurama.

"Yuzuki!" said Hiei as he ran out.

"It's better if he's the one who talk to her," said Genkai.

"Yeah, she could be so upset sometimes," said Yusuke.

At Yuzuki's house,

"Mrs. Urameshi, where's Yuzuki?" said Hiei.

"She's running to her room, what happened?" said Ran.

"I'll explain later," said Hiei as he run to Yuzuki's door.

"I'm… I'm… going to…" said Yuzuki as she crying louder.

"Yuzuki, Yuzuki! It's me, let me in!" said Hiei as he tried to open the door but the door was locked.

"Just leave me alone!" said Yuzuki.

"Yuzuki! Let me talk to you," said Hiei.

"O… okay," said Yuzuki as she opened the door and cried on Hiei's chest.

"There, there, stay calm," said Hiei as he and Yuzuki sit on the bed.

"Even if I have this vision since a long time, I still couldn't stand it," said Yuzuki as she cried louder.

"Cry, cry if that makes you better," said Hiei.

After a while, Yuzuki finally stop crying. She and Hiei went outside.

"Yuzuki honey, what happened, could you tell us," said Ran.

"I got a vision that me and brother are going to die," said Yuzuki.

"She said that we can't change the destiny," said Hiei.

"Yes, we know," said Kudo.

"How?" said Yuzuki.

"Our ancestor also had the same destiny as you two," said Kudo.

"And they are also twins, so we think that you two must be their descendant," said Ran.

"Is there anything we could do?" said Hiei.

"There is time, that the twins will come back to life, but they'll be very different person than before," said Kudo.

"But if they already have found their true love, they would be fine, even if they changed" said Ran.

"Luckily, you two have found your true love," said Kudo.

"Don't worry, it'll be fine," said Hiei as he hugged Yuzuki.

"Yeah," said Yuzuki as she cried.

"Why are you still crying?" said Hiei.

"I'm just happy, that's all…" said Yuzuki as she drove off to sleep.

"You should put her to bed," said Ran.

"Yes, ma'am," said Hiei as he carried Yuzuki to her room.

The next day, Yuzuki, Hiei, and the others split into two groups, Yuzuki with Yusuke, Hiei, Genkai, and Yanagisawa. Kurama are going with Kuwabara, Botan, Kaito. Yuzuki and her group went to downtown. Kurama and his group went to check on the place where Koenma thought the tunnel would be.

"Master Genkai, brother, Hiei, did you just feel that?" said Yuzuki.

"Yeah," said Hiei and Yusuke.

"It's coming from here," said Genkai as they walked into a bar.

When they walked in, the servants welcomed them warmly. They looked around and only found a bunch of kids laughing and a man alone.

"You're searching for a tunnel?" said the man.

"Who are you?" said Yuzuki.

"My name is Saki, I'm a mind reader," said Saki.

"Could you dodge this?" said Yuzuki as she shot an arrow, but Saki dodged it.

"You're aiming at my hand," said Saki.

"Damn it," said Yuzuki.

"Let me handle this, sister," said Yusuke.

"What do you want to do?" said Saki.

"I'm going to hit you with my right hand, but I'll stop before I hit you," said Yusuke.

'Trying to fool me huh? Nice try' thought Saki as he started to read his mind.

'I'm going to hit you with my right hand, but I'll stop before I hit you' thought Yusuke.

Then Yusuke's starting to hit Saki but he stop before he touched him. Saki bounced off to the wall.

"Nice shot, brother," said Yuzuki.

"Yana, try this one," said Genkai.

Yanagisawa copied Saki. The servants who saw it passed out.

"He's not the one we're searching for," said Yanagisawa.

"Let's use him," said Genkai.

Then Genkai brought him to the park and they sat in the middle.

"Do you hear something?" said Yuzuki.

"There's a dark voice said, "Let's try and make a hole, seven would be good, Black Angel, Gate Keeper, Gourmet, Game Master, Sniper, Seaman, Doctor," said Saki.

"Can you tell us the man, but don't point at him," said Yusuke.

"He's tall, he combed his hair backwards, and wears dark shirt," said Saki.

Saki's description showed them to a man, suddenly Saki got shot on the head.

"Saki, hang on!" said Yuzuki.

"Someone calls an ambulance," said Yusuke.

"Puu, Kay, stay out of this, come back to Miss Kayko," said Yuzuki.

The Spirit Beast quickly fly away, then they escort Saki to the hospital with the ambulance, in the ambulance.

"Can he survived?" said Yanagisawa.

"Nobody hardly could take a shot to the head," said Hiei.

"I don't think that he got shot by a bullet," said Yuzuki.

"She's right, this is the so called bullet, a pencil eraser," said Genkai as she showed them the eraser.

"Let me see that… Genkai's right, this is an eraser," said Yusuke.

"What speed, it's could even pierce a skin," said Yanagisawa.

At the other group, they reach an empty field,

"Are you sure it's here?" said Botan.

"If it's not on the surface…" said Kurama.

"It's under the ground," said Kaito.

Suddenly Kurama felt something and run back,

"What's wrong Kurama?" said Botan.

"Looks like someone watching us," said Kurama.

"Can you sense it Kuwabara?" said Botan.

"Don't blame me, my power disappear after the Dark Tournament for some reason," said Kuwabara.

"Come on, let's go back," said Kurama.

At the hospital,

"Saki, you okay?" said Yuzuki.

"Yeah, I'm better," said Saki.

"You said that you hear something called Black Angel, Gate Keeper, Gourmet, Game Master, Sniper, Seaman, and Doctor right?" said Genkai.

"Yes," said Saki.

"Can we at least worry about the Doctor, this _is _as hospital," said Yuzuki.

"Yeah," said Hiei.

Then a bug bite Yanagisawa, Saki and the other patient at the hospital and they turned blue.

"Saki! Yana!" said Yuzuki.

"Look at their hands," said Genkai.

"A bug?" said Yusuke.

"It's no ordinary bug, we must split up and search for the cause and the antidote," said Genkai.

"Right!" said the three as they all split up.

When Yuzuki search for the cause of the sickness, Yuzuki found a doctor. Yuzuki asked why he just walking and not examining the patient who got the virus, suddenly the doctor ripped Yuzuki's stomach.

"What… why…" said Yuzuki as she fainted.

Then the doctors and the nurses came to see Yuzuki. Hiei saw the crowd and went to see it, Yuzuki was lying on the floor and blood came gushing out of her body.

"Yuzuki!" said Hiei as he came to her.

"Hiei…" said Yuzuki as she grabbed his hand.

"Yuzuki, save your strength," said Hiei.

Then Yusuke and Genkai came to her.

"Sister!" said Yusuke.

"Brother… the doctor…" said Yuzuki.

"Save your strength, who did this to you?" said Genkai.

"Ka… mi… ya…" said Yuzuki

"It's you!" said Hiei as he pointed to Doctor Kamiya.

"Why did you do this," said another doctor.

"Just shut up!" said Kamiya as he killed the other doctor.

"You're going to pay for what you've done to my sister," said Yusuke.

"I'll stay here," said Hiei.

"Hiei, take care of her," said Genkai.

"Yes," said Hiei as Yusuke and Genkai went to chase Kamiya.

"Yuzuki… please hang on, we're going to save you," said Hiei as he held her hand tightly.

"Don't… worry… Hiei… I'll… be… fine," said Yuzuki.

"Shh… don't talk, save your strength," said Hiei.

"Hiei…" said Yuzuki.

Outside, Yusuke and Genkai are fighting Dr. Kamiya. Yusuke had the upper hand in this fight.

"Hang on, I got the antidote for your friends, if I died, how could you use it?" said Kamiya as he showed him the medicine.

"Alright," said Yusuke as he walked to him.

"Stop! He's going to kill you when you get the medicine! It was just glucose, sugar water," said Saki

"You have lost your last chance, doc," said Yusuke as he fired a spirit gun to him.

Then the doctor fainted and the sickness was gone.

"Grandma, please try to heal my sister," said Yusuke.

"Alright, let's go to her," said Genkai as they run back.

Then Genkai healed Yuzuki, but Yuzuki still feeling hurt inside and she barely could stand up.

"Be careful, I only could heal outside wounds, the rip was to deep," said Genkai.

"Alright," said Yuzuki as she tried to get up but she fall, Hiei hang on to Yuzuki's body.

"Don't worry, I'll carry you," said Hiei.

"Okay," said Yuzuki.

Then they all went back to their house, Yuzuki was put on her bed.

"Honey, you okay?" said Ran.

"I'm fine, mom," said Yuzuki.

"You need some rest, let's leave her," said Kudo.

"I'll stay with her," said Hiei.

"Hiei, look after my sister," said Yusuke.

"Don't worry," said Hiei.

Then they all leave her alone with Hiei. Hiei hold her hand tightly, Yuzuki felt Hiei's shaking.

"Don't worry Hiei, I'll be fine if I rest," said Yuzuki.

"I should've gone with you," said Hiei.

"Don't worry, I'm just careless, that's all," said Yuzuki as she touched his face.

"Go to sleep, you'll need some rest for tomorrow," said Hiei.

"Don't leave me… Hiei," said Yuzuki as she's beginning to sleep.

"I won't," whisper Hiei.

The next day at school,

"Yuzuki! What happened to you?" said Saya.

"Don't worry, it's just a scratch," said Yuzuki.

"But you had bandages all over," said Riku.

"I had a little accident yesterday," said Yuzuki.

"You should rest," said Rika.

"Don't worry," said Yuzuki.

"Come on, sis," said Yusuke as he helped her sister.

After school,

"Come on, sister, you still need to rest," said Yusuke.

"You still not fully healed?" said Kuwabara.

"Yeah," said Yuzuki.

"Where are you going to?" said Yusuke.

"I'm going to a concert," said Kuwabara.

"Be careful, we still don't know anything about our enemies," said Yuzuki.

"Don't worry," said Kuwabara.

Then Hiei came to them.

"Hey Hiei," said Yuzuki.

"Yuzuki, feeling better yet?" said Hiei.

"A little," said Yuzuki.

"Hiei, help my sister got home, I had something to do," said Yusuke.

Then Hiei carried Yuzuki to her home.

"Thanks Hiei," said Yuzuki.

"Be careful," said Hiei.

"I will," said Yuzuki as she got inside her house.

Long after, Yusuke got home.

"Sis, you feeling better?" said Yusuke.

"Yes, the doctor said tomorrow I could walk," said Yuzuki.

Suddenly, Genkai came running to their house.

"Kuwabara's in danger, help him," said Genkai.

"I'll come too," said Yuzuki.

"It's okay, we could handle it, you should rest," said Genkai.

"I'm sorry," said Yuzuki.

"It's okay," said Yusuke.

When Yusuke and Genkai went to search for Kuwabara, they him collapsed in front of the house. The next morning,

"What, where am I?" said Kuwabara.

"You're in our house," said Yuzuki.

"Oh hey Yuzuki, you better now?" said Kuwabara.

"Yeah, you collapsed in front of my house, and the boy you carry is at my brother's room," said Yuzuki.

"Oh," said Kuwabara.

"He was telling us about a tape called Chapter Black, and he's about to tell us the one behind this," said Yuzuki.

Then they hear Yusuke screamed through a compact.

"KOENMA! TELL US NOW!" said Yusuke.

"What happened here?" said Yuzuki.

"I told him that Koenma might know the one behind all this," said Kurama.

"What! Koenma tell us!" said Yuzuki.

"Well, they are twins," said Kurama.

"Yeah," said Kuwabara.

"Alright, I'll tell you, the one behind this is Shinobu Sensui, the former Spirit Detective," said Koenma.

"But why would a Spirit Detective do that?" said Yuzuki.

"One day, when he was on a mission with his partner, Itsuki, he saw things that he doesn't suppose to see. He saw people torturing demons, swimming on a pool of blood, drinking the blood of the demons, and then he kills all human and the demon. After that mission he always asked the same question 'Are mankind worth to protect?' one day he disappeared with the Chapter Black tape," said Koenma.

After Koenma explains it, Yuzuki went to change the bandages of the boy called Matari. In Yusuke's room, Kayko, Shizuru, and Botan are taking care of him.

"Matari, you feeling better?" said Yuzuki.

"Yeah," said Matari.

"I'm going to change the bandages, be still," said Yuzuki.

Then Yuzuki change all the bandages.

"Oh my, that's all the bandages," said Yuzuki.

"Puu, Kay, want to go with me to buy some?" said Kayko.

Then Puu and Kay went with Kayko to the drug store, after that Yusuke and the other came in the room, Botan and Shizuru went out so they won't interfere.

"I'm sorry," said Matari to Kuwabara.

"Don't sweat it," said Kuwabara.

"We found this in your pocket," said Genkai.

"A transmitter?" said Yuzuki.

"They're here," said Yusuke.

Outside the window, they saw two men. It's Sniper and Sensui himself. Sniper shot some dice to them.

"Watch out!" said Yuzuki.

"Let's go," said Kurama.

"Don't let them catch Kuwabara," said Matari.

"We know," said Yusuke.

"The prediction is coming true," said Yuzuki.

Then Yuzuki and Yusuke fought Sensui outside. Sensui was powerful. A car came by and captured Kuwabara.

"Kuwabara!" said Yuzuki.

"Let's go," said Yusuke.

Sniper come, Sniper put a mark on Yuzuki and Yusuke's body. Then knifes come at them, they dodge it but the knife's still coming back.

"What happened!" said Yuzuki.

"Stay focused," said Yusuke.

Then they finally stop it. Suddenly a truck come, they saw that the truck had no driver,

"B… brother," said Yuzuki.

"Run!" said Yusuke.

Then they ran into the woods, because the woods are full of trees, the truck cannot move freely. Sniper decided to shot the truck's fuel tank. Yusuke saw that Sniper is going to shot the truck.

"Sister, come on, he's going to shot the truck," said Yusuke as he climbed up a hill.

"Right," said Yuzuki.

"Grab my hand!" said Yusuke.

"Kyaa!" said Yuzuki as she fall down.

"Sister!" said Yusuke.

Suddenly he saw that the truck had exploded, and his sister is gone.

"Sister!" said Yusuke.

"Don't worry, she's fine," said Hiei.

"Hiei?" said Yusuke as he looked that Yuzuki passed out on his arms.

"Don't worry, I think she got scared," said Hiei, then Yuzuki started to wake up.

"Sister, wake up!" said Yusuke.

"B… brother?" said Yuzuki as she started to stand.

"Thank goodness that Hiei saved you," said Yusuke.

"Thanks Hiei," said Yuzuki.

"Who are you?" said Sniper.

"Sniper, this is the end," said Yusuke.

"Take this!" said Yuzuki as she punched his face. After that, Sniper put his hand around Yuzuki's neck and put his gun next to her head.

"If you go any closer, she's going to die," said Sniper.

"Let her go!" said Hiei as he stabbed his sword.

"Hiei, don't kill him," said Yuzuki.

"I didn't kill him," said Hiei.

"Thank goodness," said Yuzuki.

"Yuzuki is it okay if I…" whisper Hiei to Yuzuki and Yuzuki nodded.

Then Hiei fight Yusuke, they punched and they kicked. Hiei then lifted his hand, Yusuke is preparing if Hiei decided to use The Dragon of The Darkness Flame. Yusuke saw that Hiei is just licking the blood on his hand.

"Now that's disgusting," said Yusuke.

"You two okay?" said Yuzuki as she healed them.

"Come on, we should go, everyone are waiting for us," said Yusuke.

Then they met the other in front of a cave. Matari was there as well.

"Matari, what are you doing here?" said Yuzuki.

"Since he's a former teammate of Sensui, he might know the way in the cave," said Kurama.

"Yes, I know the way," said Matari.

"Thanks," said Yuzuki.

"It's okay," said Matari as he blush.

"Yuzuki, who's he?" said Hiei.

"Oh yeah, I haven't tell you about it, he is Matari, Seaman, a former teammate of Sensui," said Yuzuki.

"Nice to meet you," said Matari.

"When did Hiei came here," said Kurama.

"Hiei had saved her when Sniper shot the fuel tank of the truck," said Yusuke.

"Once again, Hiei had only wanted to rescue Yuzuki," said Kurama.

"Why?" said Matari.

"Bacause he's her boyfriend and he doesn't want his precious thing lost again," said Kurama making Hiei and Yuzuki blush.

"Come on, let's go in," said Hiei as he dragged Yuzuki.

"Slow down," said Yuzuki.

"Come on, let's go," said Yusuke as he laughed.

"Botan, tell Koenma to come if he came," said Kurama.

"Alright," said Botan.

Then Hiei, Yuzuki, Yusuke, Genkai, Kaito, Kido, Yanagisawa, Matari, and Kurama came into the cave it was a long journey.

"Matari, are we there yet?" said Yuzuki.

"No, it's still long, we even haven't reach the middle of the tunnel," said Matari.

"That's a long tunnel," said Yusuke.

"Can we just run," said Yuzuki.

"We'll be out of energy when we get there," said Hiei.

"You're right," said Yuzuki.

"How could we tell Koenma the way?" said Yusuke.

"I put some light plants on the way," said Kurama as he planted a light plant.

"It's so pretty," said Yuzuki as she touched the plant.

"Come on!" said Hiei as he pulled Yuzuki.

"Slow down, I'll fall, if you keep pulling me like that, be patience will you?" said Yuzuki.

"You two are so…" said Kurama as he puzzled what to say next.

"Perfect?" said Yusuke.

"Yeah," said Kurama.

"Oh hush," said Yuzuki.

"Come on!" said Hiei as he carried Yuzuki and laugh.

"Hiei, put me down this instant!" said Yuzuki.

"Hiei looks happier than before," said Kurama.

"How?" said Yusuke.

"He usually grumpy all the time, but since he met Yuzuki, he started to smile and felt happy," said Kurama.

"Hiei really love her," said Yusuke.

"Hey you two, stop flirting already," said Kurama.

"Hiei won't drop me off," said Yuzuki.

"Alright, alright," said Hiei as he put her down.

"I think I'm dizzy," said Yuzuki.

"You know what guys, they're engaged you know," said Yusuke.

"What!" said everyone.

"It's the truth," said Yusuke.

"Is it really true you two?" said Genkai.

"Well…" said Yuzuki as she blushed.

"Congrats," said the boys.

"Oh yeah, I forgot something," said Yuzuki.

"What?" said Yusuke.

"This," said Yuzuki as she punched her brother to the other side of the wall.

"I'm sorry," said Yusuke.

"Come on let's continue," said Yuzuki.

Then they all walked and walked. Shortly, they found themselves in front of a giant door.

"What is this?" said Yusuke.

"I never saw this door here," said Matari.

"Welcome to Mushiyori, you'll need six warrior to defeat the evil lord," said voices from the door.

"Come on, let's go in, this seems fun," said Yuzuki.

"You always underestimate things," said Yusuke.

Then they open the door and found a kid in cloak sitting on the chair.

"Welcome to my territory, I'm Game Master," said Game Master.

"What should we do now?" said Kido.

"You will play my game," said Game Master.

"Sister, could you do something for me? I fell kind of… weird" said Yusuke.

"Alright," said Yuzuki as she sings.

"What a beautiful voice she got," said Kurama.

"It makes me feel warm inside," said Hiei.

"This is the song my sister composed herself to make me and my cousin sleep," said Yusuke.

"You feel better, brother?" said Yuzuki.

"I think all of us did," said Hiei.

"Sorry I haven't tell you, I got embarrassed," said Yuzuki.

"This song… Sister Yuzuki?" said the Game Master.

"That voice, Taka?" said Yuzuki.

"Yes, it's me," said Taka as he opened his cloak.

"Taka, why are you here?" said Yuzuki as she hugged him.

"I work with Mr. Sensui to eliminate the adults," said Taka.

"Why, do you hate me?" said Yuzuki.

"No, I like Sister Yuzuki, but I feel bored because no one wanted to play with me, I hate the adults that won't let me play with you," said Taka.

"I could play with you when this is all over," said Yuzuki.

"Don't you stop me," said Taka.

"Oh Taka," said Yuzuki.

"It's no use," said Kurama.

"We have no choice, we have to beat him," said Genkai.

"But… but…" said Yuzuki as she cried.

"Calm down," said Hiei as Yuzuki cried on his chest.

"I'm sorry, Sister Yuzuki, this is also for your own good," said Taka.

"It's not," said Yuzuki.

"Sister, you better calm down," said Yusuke.

"Why is he so fond of her?" said Kurama.

"She's the only one who would play with him and she cared about him," said Yusuke.

"But now he's being used by Sensui," said Kurama.

"I won't fight him, I won't," said Yuzuki as she cried louder.

"It's okay sis, we're going to fight him, Hiei, stay with her," said Yusuke.

"I will," said Hiei.

"But… but…" said Yuzuki as she cried again and again on his chest.

"Don't worry, we'll find a way," said Hiei.

Then Yusuke and the other played Taka's game. The first game was tennis, Matari played, Taka uses tricks so Matari could lose but finally Matari won the game. The second game is Military, Genkai played and she won the game. The third is knowledge game, Kaito lost to Taka because Taka knows the question and all the answer, so Taka answered first even before the question appears. Then it's fighting game, because Yusuke always playing it, he won. The last game is 'Stick Seven', Kurama go against Tama.

"Taka did you know that you're going to die if you lose this game," said Kurama.

"You're lying," said Taka.

"After the six warrior passed the obstacles, they will kill the evil lord right?" said Kurama.

"Yeah," said Taka.

"And the evil lord is the Game Master, and the Game Master is you," said Kurama.

"He… he'll die?" said Yuzuki.

"Yes," said Yusuke.

"No!" said Yuzuki as she cried again.

"Be strong Yuzuki," said Hiei.

"He's my cousin," said Yuzuki.

"I know it's hard, but you have to face the truth," said Yusuke.

Then Kurama beat Taka and Taka died and his territory is no more.

"Tama! No!" said Yuzuki as she hold her cousin's dead body.

"Come on sis, we have to go," said Yusuke.

"The prediction is coming true, we're going to have a hard time ahead, and I'm going to be dead…" said Yuzuki as she still crying.

"Yuzuki…" said Hiei as he hugged her.

"Don't worry Hiei," said Yuzuki.

"I will protect you," said Hiei as he hugged her tighter.

"I'll be fine," said Yuzuki as she kissed him.

"Come on, we'll have to go," said Yusuke.

"He's going to pay," said Yuzuki.

Genkai, Kido, Kaito, and Yanagisawa went back with Taka's dead body. Then they reach the end of the cave, there they saw Kuwabara was tied on the boat. Itsuki and Gourmet are standing beside Sensui.

"Why is Itsuki here? He suppose to be on that boat," said Matari.

"It's because he's done his job, now Kuwabara should do the rest," said Sensui.

"The only thing left is the barrier," said Itsuki.

"And the one who could cut the barrier is… Kuwabara?" said Yuzuki.

"Yes," said Sensui.

"Why don't you come with us," said Itsuki as he appeared behind Yuzuki and touched her hair.

"Get off me!" said Yuzuki.

"Looks like you don't want your life to be saved," said Itsuki as he touched her face.

"Leave her alone!" said Hiei as he run to punch Itsuki but he's gone.

"Too bad," said Itsuki.

"My life is my problem, not yours!" said Yuzuki as she hugged Hiei.

"Too bad," said Hiei as he hugged Yuzuki.

Suddenly Kurama cut off Gourmet's head and elder Toguro's head popped out.

"What is that?" said Yuzuki.

"Gourmet had eaten me, but I've taken over his body," said Toguro.

Then Kurama kills Toguro. Then they saw that Kuwabara had disappeared from the boat.

"Kuwabara!" said Yuzuki.

"He's there," said Hiei.

"How did you get here?" said Yusuke.

"I don't know, it feels like something swallowed me," said Kuwabara.

Suddenly something swallowed them, Yuzuki and Yusuke are the only one who got spit up by the creature.

"Hiei! Everyone!" said Yuzuki.

"Where are they?" said Yusuke.

"Now we could fight freely without any interruption," said Sensui.

"What are you going to do with us, let us go now!" said Hiei.

"You will not interfere them," said Itsuki.

Then Sensui began battling Sensui, Sensui is very strong. Even if he was kicked and punched by them, he doesn't appear to be hurt. Koenma came and use his pacifier to capture Sensui, but Sensui is too strong, the pacifier couldn't hold him.

"They still can't use the power that Master Genkai gave them," said Kurama.

"In this rate, they'll be killed," said Hiei.

"Brother, we have no other choice," said Yuzuki.

"Yeah, let's do it," said Yusuke.

"Come and attack us," said Yuzuki.

Hiei and the other hear what did they say clearly,

"Yuzuki! Please stop it!" said Hiei.

"Urameshi!" said Kuwabara.

Because Kuwabara was really upset, Kuwabara's new power has risen and killed Itsuki. Finally they could get out of the creature.

"Urameshi! Yuzuki! Get out of the way," said Kuwabara.

Then Yusuke and Yuzuki hold each other's hand and looked at them with a smile.

"I'm glad," said Yuzuki.

"Yuzuki!" said Hiei.

Then Sensui stabbed Yusuke and Yuzuki, just like the vision that Yuzuki had. Yuzuki and Yusuke fell on the ground.

"Yuzuki!" said Hiei as he held her body.

"Don't worry Hiei, I'll come back, I promise," said Yuzuki weakly.

"But…" said Hiei as he started to cry.

"Don't cry, I'll come back," said Yuzuki as she wiped his tear.

"Please, don't go, don't leave me alone," said Hiei as he hugged her tightly.

"Hiei…" said Yuzuki faintly.

"Sister…" said Yusuke.

"Yes brother… I'm coming …" said Yuzuki as she closed her eyes.

"Yuzuki! Yuzuki! Wake up!" said Hiei as he shake her body.

"Too bad they're fighting on the wrong side," said Sensui.

"Yuzuki! No!" said Hiei.

"Urameshi!" said Kuwabara.

"You're going to pay!" said Hiei as he attacked Sensui.

Then the tunnel to the demon world has opened. They went to the tunnel, there they stopped at the barrier, because Sensui is a human he could go through. Kuwabara sliced the barrier with his new power. In the human world, Puu and Kay have gone cold.

"Puu, Kay, wake up," said Kayko as she rocked them.

"What's wrong?" said Shizuru.

"They've gone cold," said Kayko.

Suddenly Shizuru felt something in her brother's heart, she knew what's that mean, Yusuke and Yuzuki are dead.

"Don't tell me, Yusuke and Yuzuki are…" said Kayko as started to cry.

Suddenly Puu and Kay were surrounded by light and began flying.

"Puu, Kay, don't go, I don't want to lose you too," said Kayko as she still holding them.

Then Puu and Kay flew away, then they became a giant and flew away.

"They alive!" said Kayko.

"We don't see those everyday," said Shizuru.

Back in the cave,

"This isn't right," said Koenma.

"What is?" said Matari.

"The soul suppose to popped out of their body," said Koenma.

Suddenly the SDF (Spirit Defense Force) came.

"Prince Koenma, we've come to eliminate them," said the captain.

"Why?" said Koenma.

"It's your father's order, because they're the descendant… of the Mazoku," said the captain.

"No! You're not going to eliminate them, you have to pass me first," said Matari.

"Sorry goldilocks, you're still our enemy," said a member of the SDF.

"Come on boys!" said the captain.

Then they started to eliminate Yusuke and Yuzuki. Before they could eliminate them, their body began to glow, and the giant Puu and Kay came. Koenma saw that Yusuke and Yuzuki are standing up again.

"So, we're demons huh?" said Yusuke.

"Thanks Puu, Kay," said Yuzuki as she patted them.

"Come on sis," said Yusuke as he sat on Puu's back.

"Alright, want to come Koenma?" said Yuzuki.

"Alright," said Koenma.

Then Puu and Kay flew to the Demon World. There, they see Kuwabara, Hiei, and Kurama. Kuwabara, Hiei, and Kurama saw that Yusuke and Yuzuki are on Puu and Kay.

"Is that them?" said Hiei.

"How?" said Kurama.

"Some friends you are, left us and fighting the bad guys to yourself," said Yusuke.

"You guys alright?" said Yuzuki as she ran to Hiei.

"I think so," said Kurama.

"Yuzuki," said Hiei as he hugged her.

"See Hiei, it's just like the prediction said it would be, we came back to life," said Yuzuki.

"What's the difference?" said Kuwabara.

"We're demons," said Yusuke.

"What! Demons!" said Kuwabara.

"Yeah, demons," said Koenma.

"I think I'm going to wake up soon," said Kuwabara.

"It's no dream, Kuwabara," said Yuzuki.

"Our ancestor was also a demon, that's what mom and dad said" said Yuzuki.

"So Yuzuki, how do you feel being a demon," said Hiei.

"I don't know, I don't feel any different, but I have a sudden feeling that I want to kill him," said Yuzuki.

"Me too," said Yusuke.

"That's a demon alright," said Hiei.

"Come on sis," said Yusuke.

"Okay, see you Hiei," said Yuzuki as she kissed his cheek.

Then Yusuke and Yuzuki battle Sensui. Their power level are the same, nobody could put a scratch on each of them. Yusuke, Yuzuki, and Sensui's power was too strong, they battle in an empty valley, and the other followed them on top of Puu and Kay. Suddenly, Yusuke and Yuzuki hear a voice inside of their body.

"You don't know how to use your power, let me show you!" said the voice.

"Aaah!" screamed Yusuke and Yuzuki.

Then they saw the twins were surrounded with fog.

"Yuzuki!" said Hiei.

After that the fog disappeared, then they saw the twins, they are very different. They had long hair and their hair touched the ground and they have marks on their body.

"What happened to them?" said Kuwabara.

"I think they had change to the form that the Mazoku wanted," said Kurama.

"Hiei, Hiei, hello… is anybody in there?" said Kuwabara as he waved his hand in front of his eyes.

"Looks like Hiei is amazed by Yuzuki, she is cuter with that hair," said Kurama.

"Wha…what happened?" said Hiei.

"Hiei, do you like Yuzuki's new look?" said Kurama.

"…" Hiei said nothing but blushed.

After that Yusuke and Yuzuki's attitude are totally different. They are more powerful than before, and more brutal, they attacked Sensui like no trouble at all. Then they shot their Spirit Gun and Spirit Arrow to Sensui.

"Sensui! Get out of the way!" yelled Yusuke and Yuzuki.

Hiei, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Koenmna were surprised that Yusuke and Yuzuki said that. When Sensui got hit Yusuke and Yuzuki followed him. The others followed them deeper into a forest.

"Sensui! Snap out of it!" said Yusuke as he shook his body.

"Please… no…" said Yuzuki as she cried.

"What's wrong with you two, you just beat him up," said Kuwabara.

"It's not us, someone took over our body," said Yuzuki as she cried on Hiei's chest.

"Calm down," said Hiei as he hugged her.

Suddenly Itsuki came,

"Itsuki!" said Kuwabara.

"What is that man doing here?" said Yuzuki.

"I'm here to tell you that Sensui only had two more months to life," said Itsuki.

"What!" said Yusuke.

"Sensui was infected by a disease, even Dr. Kamiya can't cure him," said Itsuki.

"You could bring him to your place to live peacefully if you want," said Yuzuki.

"Yeah," said Itsuki.

Then Itsuki bring Sensui's body to another dimension to live peacefully. Then,

"Urameshi, do you feel something strange?" said Kuwabara.

"I think something tickling my back," said Yusuke as he reach his back and pull his hair.

"Aaah!" screamed Yusuke.

"Brother, you look like a freak," said Yuzuki.

"Well, how about yourself," said Yusuke.

"Well, I admit that this hair is really heavy, maybe I ask mom to cut my hair," said Yuzuki.

"Maybe you should just cut a little, you look good in it," said Kurama.

"Yeah," said Hiei.

"Thanks," said Yuzuki.

"Come on, we have to go back to the Human World or we couldn't go back anymore," said Koenma.

"Alright," said Kuwabara.

Then they all went back to the human world. Kayko, Botan, Shizuru, Genkai, Matari, Koenma, Kido, Kaito, and Yanagisawa are waiting for them. And they saw the group go out of the cave.

"They're all alive!" said Botan.

They saw a boy and a girl with long hair.

"Who're they?" said Botan.

"I don't know," said Kaito.

"Yusuke!" said Kayko as she run towards him.

"Sister Yuzuki!" said Taka as he run towards her.

"That's them?" said Matari.

"I'll be dead," said Genkai.

Then Kayko run and hugged Yusuke, Taka also hugged Yuzuki.

"You… looked great," said Kayko.

"Yeah, I think I'll try change," said Yusuke.

"I missed you sister," said Taka.

"Taka, how?" said Yuzuki.

"He brought me back to life," said Taka as he pointed to Koenma.

"Thanks Koenma," said Yuzuki.

"You're welcome," said Koenma.

"Hey, what's with the mark?" said Kido.

"Are they traveling incantation?" said Kaito.

"No, it's because we're demons," said Yusuke.

"Demons?" said Botan.

"They're ancestor was," said Kurama as he wrapped his arm around Botan.

"Looks like someone wanted to have a talk," said Yuzuki.

Then the SDF came.

"You have disobeyed your father's order, Prince Koenma," said the captain.

"Mister, Koenma do that to save us and all the humanity, and if killing you all is what it takes to protect him," said Yusuke.

"We'll kill you all, one by one," said Yuzuki.

"I'll love to take invitation, but sealing this tunnel take some time," said the captain as the SDF member leave them.

"Is that too much?" said Yusuke.

"It's fine, thanks," said Koenma.

"Come on everyone, it's time to go home, Taka, you should go home as well, your parents might be worried," said Yuzuki.

"But I wanted to play," said Taka as he hug her leg.

"You've just came back to life, you need to rest, tomorrow we'll play okay?" said Yuzuki as she brushed his hair.

"Okay," said Taka.

"You okay Yuzuki?" said Hiei.

"Yes, I'm fine," said Yuzuki.

"Sister, who's he? Why is he always with you?" said Taka.

"Let me introduce you, this is Hiei," said Yuzuki.

"Nice to meet you," said Hiei.

"Come and play with me tomorrow," said Taka as he pulled his hand.

"Okay," said Hiei.

"Taka, you don't have to asked him, he always goes with her," said Yusuke.

"What do you mean, Brother Yusuke?" said Taka.

"Do you know what does it means by 'boyfriend'?" said Yusuke.

"A little," said Taka.

"It's kind of like that," said Yusuke.

"Wow!" said Taka as Yuzuki and Hiei blushed.

"Taka, don't listen to him," said Yuzuki.

"But that's true right? You're blushing," said Taka.

"A little," said Yuzuki.

"Congrats!" said Taka.

"We should all go home now," said Yuzuki as she pulled Taka and Hiei.

"Okay," said Taka.

Back at Yusuke and Yuzuki's house, Taka is going to sleep at their house because his parents are going out of town.

"Just like the legend," said Ran.

"Yeah," said Yuzuki.

"Is there something called Mazoku in the legend?" said Yusuke.

"Yes, he was our ancestor," said Kudo.

"Mom, dad, sometime soon, we'll be leaving to Demon World to talk to our ancestor, is that okay?" said Yuzuki.

"Of course dear, you know how to take care of yourself," said Ran.

"And Hiei, we'll be leaving Yuzuki with you if something happened," said Kudo.

"Yes, sir," said Hiei

"Sister Yuzuki, I'm sleepy," said Taka as he pulled her dress.

"Okay, you should go to sleep," said Yuzuki.

"See you tomorrow, Brother Hiei," said Taka as he waved.

"See you," said Hiei as he went out and disappear.

"Yuzuki, Yusuke, do you want to cut your hair?" said Kudo.

"Yes please," said Yusuke.

"Yes, a little bit," said Yuzuki.

"You should put Taka to bed first," said Ran.

"Good night, Aunt Ran, Uncle Kudo," said Taka as he went in Yuzuki's room.

"Where are Puu and Kay?" said Kudo.

"Because they grow so big, we decided to put them at Master Genkai's house," said Yusuke.

At that night, Ran and Kudo cut Yusuke and Yuzuki's long hair. After that they all went to sleep, Yuzuki had another dream, but know it's about the three ruler of the Demon World. She knows that to put an end to the war, she must think of something and they are going to make a tournament and the rest? Well you should read them at the next chapter.

§To Be Continued§

58


	9. Chapter 9

SPIRIT DETECTIVES

SPIRIT DETECTIVES

CHAPTER 9: THE THREE KINGS

The next day after fighting Sensui, Yusuke and Yuzuki go on through their life just like usual. At school,

"Yuzuki, did your hair just grow longer?" said Saya.

"Yeah," said Yuzuki.

"It's so long," said Riku.

"You look good," said Rika.

"Thanks," said Yuzuki.

"You look troubled, is something wrong?" said Saya.

"No, it's nothing," said Yuzuki.

"If something happened, you could tell us," said Riku.

"We are your friends," said Rika.

"Thank you, everyone," said Yuzuki.

"Are you still troubled about the fact that you're a demon?" whisper Kayko.

"A little," said Yuzuki.

After school,

"Yuzuki, want to cool down at the amusement park?" said Kayko.

"Yeah, you seem kind of worried, maybe you should come with us," said Saya.

"I'm coming to the amusement park, but with someone else," said Yuzuki.

"With Hiei?" said Riku.

"And my cousin," said Yuzuki.

"I think it's them," said Rika.

"Sister Yuzuki!" said Taka as he run to her.

"Finished your school?" said Yuzuki.

"Yeah, now I had a lot of friends," sad Taka.

"Good for you," said Yuzuki.

"Who are they?" said Taka.

"They're my friends, Saya, Riku, and Rika," said Yuzuki.

"Nice to meet you," said Taka.

"Nice to meet you too," said Saya, Riku, and Rika.

"Taka, I've been wondering, how did you know my school?" said Yuzuki.

"Brother Hiei showed me here," said Taka as he pulled Hiei.

"Thanks Hiei," said Yuzuki.

"No problem," said Hiei.

"Come on, let's go to the amusement park, you promise," said Taka as he pulled them.

"Okay, okay," said Yuzuki as she and Hiei smiled to each other and go to the amusement park.

"Yuzuki and Hiei looks like a father and a mother," said Kayko.

"Yeah," said Saya.

"Maybe they'll be a great parent someday," said Riku.

"Yeah," said Rika.

At the amusement park, they played roller coaster, the merry go round, haunted house. They played and played until afternoon. Now, they are sitting on a bench, eating ice cream.

"That was fun!" said Taka.

"You want to play again?" said Hiei.

"I think I'm dizzy," said Yuzuki.

"Let's play again!" said Taka.

"It's late, we have to go back," said Yuzuki.

"Okay, let's go tomorrow," said Taka.

"Alright," said Yuzuki.

Then Hiei escort Yuzuki and Taka to their house. Taka is still staying at Yuzuki's house until his parents are back from their work.

"See you, Brother Hiei," said Taka as he waved.

"See you tomorrow," said Hiei as he waved and Taka got in the house.

"Taka could be so overacting sometime," said Yuzuki.

"It's okay," said Hiei.

"See you tomorrow then," said Yuzuki as she kissed Hiei.

The next day, Yuzuki and Hiei played with Taka again, at the afternoon,

"Taka, I'm sorry, I can't play with you tomorrow," said Yuzuki.

"Why?" said Taka.

"Me and Brother Yusuke have to go to the first Spirit Detective's house for some advice," said Yuzuki.

"About the demons?" said Taka.

"Yes," said Yuzuki.

"Alright then, I'll stay home and wait," said Taka.

"Thank you," said Yuzuki as she brushed her hair.

The next day, Yusuke and Yuzuki went to the first Spirit Detective's house named Yoko. Near Yoko's house, they were attacked and by two children. The children were easily defeated of course. Yoko came and told them that they were her kids. Yoko escort them to her house,

"This is my husband, Toya, you might know him, he's a novelist," said Yoko

"It's nice to meet you," said Toya.

"You're that novelist! I love to read your books," said Yuzuki.

"Yeah, you read them until it torn apart," said Yusuke.

"Brother!" said Yuzuki.

"That's the fact," said Yusuke.

"Children, please introduce yourself," said Yoko.

"My name is Aki, it's nice to meet you," said Aki.

"My name is Ako, it's nice to meet you," said Ako.

Then they all sit down and have a talk. Yoko, Aki, and Ako got drunk.

"This is not alcoholic right?" said Yuzuki.

"No, this is just plain water," said Toya.

"Are they always like this?" said Yusuke.

"Yes," said Toya.

"They must be hard to handle," said Yusuke.

"Hey you two, have you got girlfriend and boyfriend yet?" said Aki.

"Come on, tell us," said Ako.

"We have," said Yusuke.

"Yeah," said Yuzuki as she blushed.

"You're blushing, you must really loved him," said Aki.

"She does," said Yusuke.

"And your boyfriend?" said Ako.

"He really loved her," said Yusuke.

"You're really lucky," said Aki.

"Yeah," said Ako.

"Miss Yoko, we've come here to seek your advice," said Yuzuki.

Then Yusuke and Yuzuki told Yoko what happened. Suddenly three people from the Demon World come inside to Yoko's home, they are the servants of Yusuke and Yuzuki's ancestor, Raizen and Riza. They told Yusuke and Yuzuki that their ancestors are waiting at them at the Demon World. After they disappear, Yuzuki and Yusuke felt depressed, Yoko told them that they should not worry, because things might work out well, and they shouldn't feel bad. Yusuke and Yuzuki thank Yoko and left her house and determined top see their ancestor, Raizen and Riza one of the ruler of the Demon World. After that, they told their parents that they'll be going to be in Demon World foe three years and they shouldn't worry. The next day, they are going to Genkai's house, Kuwabara, Botan, Yukina are waiting there for them.

"Are you guys really going there?" said Kuwabara.

"Only for three years," said Yusuke.

The Hiei and Kurama came,

"Hiei?" said Yuzuki.

"I've also being invite to go to the Demon World, but by Mokuro, one of the three ruler of the Demon World," said Hiei.

"Me too, but by Yomi, the last ruler," said Kurama.

"Looks like we're going to fight each other," said Yusuke.

"But we're still fighting for the balance of the three world," said Yuzuki.

"Yeah," said Hiei and Kurama.

"Hey, Yuzuki, Urameshi, could you guys search for Yukina's older brother for me?" said Kuwabara.

"Yeah, even if he's there at the same…" said Yusuke as his mouth was closed by Yuzuki's hand.

"Shh…" said Yuzuki as she pointed to the glaring Hiei.

'I think his third eye also glaring at me' thought Yusuke.

"Why is everyone so tensed up when I asked about Yukina's brother?" said Kuwabara.

"Something just came into our mind, that's all," said Yuzuki.

Then the SDF member came,

"Yusuke and Yuzuki Urameshi, ready to go?" said the captain.

"Ready when you are," said Yusuke.

"Kyuu…" said Kay.

"Don't worry Kay, I'll be back, take care of Master Genkai for me," said Yuzuki as she patted its head.

"Puu…" said Puu.

"I'll be back, don't worry, take care of Kay and Genkai for me," said Yusuke as he patted its head.

"Hiei, Kurama, see you at the other side," said Yusuke.

"Be careful," said Hiei.

"We will," said Yuzuki.

"The portal is ready," said the captain.

"We will back in our own ways so shut the door behind us," said Yusuke.

"Yes, sir," said the captain.

"See you guys!" said Yusuke and Yuzuki as they waved and jumped into the portal.

At the Demon World,

"We're here?" said Yuzuki.

"I think so," said Yusuke.

"We've been waiting for you, we haven't introduce our self before, my name is Mokusen," said Mokusen.

"My name is Airen," said Airen.

"My name is Bata," said Bata.

"Let's go," said Yusuke.

Then they all ran and ran to Raizen and Riza's place, many hours later,

"When will we get there? It feels like we've been running for hours!" said Yusuke.

"If we keep up in this pace, we'll be there in 4 days," said Mokusen.

"4 days!" said Yuzuki.

"If you're tired, we could take a rest," said Airen.

"We're not tired at all," said Yusuke and Yuzuki.

"Then let's go faster," said Bata.

Then they ran and ran again, but faster than before. Finally, they reach their destination, their ancestor's place.

"What's this sound?" said Yuzuki as they heard growling sounds.

"A sandstorm?" said Yusuke.

"No, it's your ancestor's stomach growling," said Mokusen.

"Have they been eating?" said Yuzuki.

"You should asked them for yourself, in that tower," said Airen.

Then they walked to the tower,

"We could only escort you here, you should walked the rest by yourself," said Bata.

"Thanks," said Yuzuki.

Then Yusuke and Yuzuki walked into the tower, then they found a door and open it, there they saw a man and a woman sitting there.

"Look at them brother, they're so cute," said Riza as she hugged them.

"Nice to see you, grandpa, grandma," said Yusuke and Yuzuki.

"Sister, you could kill them if you keep hugging them like that," said Raizen as he walked to them.

"This boy really looks like you when you're young," said Riza.

"And this girl looks just like you," said Raizen.

"If you two came here normally, that means you two have found your true love right?" said Riza.

"Umm…" said Yuzuki as she blushed.

"Yes," said Yusuke.

"So what he looks like?" said Riza to Yuzuki.

"Well… I met him at my first day of Spirit Detective, he's at my height and always wears black, now he's working with Mokuro," said Yuzuki.

"How about you?" said Raizen to Yusuke.

"She's our childhood friend," said Yusuke.

"Lucky, he was with Mokuro not Yomi," said Raizen.

"Why?" said Yuzuki.

"Mokuro is a type of guy who we could worked together with," said Riza.

"Isn't Mokuro supposed to be a woman," said Yuzuki.

"How did you know that, we haven't told you that she's a woman," said Raizen.

"Her prediction is always right since little," said Yusuke.

"Well, she's really your descendant sis," said Raizen.

"And he's really your descendant, brother," said Riza.

"Grandpa, grandma, we're already engaged," said Yuzuki.

"Good for you," said Riza.

"You'll be happy in the future, I'll tell you that," said Raizen.

"He also gave her a ring," said Yusuke as he pulled Yuzuki's hand.

"An ice demon huh?" said Raizen.

"It's beautiful," said Riza.

"Isn't it?" said Yuzuki.

"You're so lucky," said Riza

"Now what should we do?" said Yusuke.

"First of all, let's try your power level," said Raizen.

"Get ready," said Riza.

"Okay," said Yusuke and Yuzuki.

Then Raizen and Riza beat Yusuke and Yuzuki easily, at the end they shot their Spirit Gun and Spirit Sword. They almost hit Raizen and Riza but they dodged it.

"Almost there," said Riza.

"You two must trained harder," said Raizen.

"O… okay," said Yusuke and Yuzuki.

Then Yusuke and Yuzuki trained hard with Mokusen, Airen and Bata.

"You two are really their descendants," said Mokusen.

"How?" said Yusuke.

"Because you two have the attitude and you two looks like them when they are younger," said Airen.

"They also said that," said Yuzuki.

Then they heard Riza screamed.

"BROTHER! YOU SHOULDN'T HIDE MY THINGS LIKE THAT!" screamed Riza as Raizen flew out of the tower.

"Sorry!" said Raizen.

Yusuke and Yuzuki just stared at them.

"Now, who does that looks like?" said Bata.

"Haha…" said Yuzuki as she blushed.

"Does they always like that?" said Yusuke.

"Often," said Mokusen.

"Sister, our grandma's attitude is just like you, scary," said Yusuke mocking Yuzuki.

"BROTHER! DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT TO ME!" screamed Yuzuki.

"Easy there tiger," said Airen.

"I'm sorry!" said Yusuke.

"You really are the descendants of them," said Bata.

"What's with all the yelling?" yelled Raizen.

"Yuzuki's mad," said Yusuke.

"Sister, your bad attitude passed down to our descendant," said Raizen.

"Grandpa, she always like that," yelled Yusuke.

"BROTHER!" said Riza and Yuzuki.

"Sorry!" said Raizen and Yusuke.

"They really are related," said Mokusen.

"You said it," said Airen.

"Looks like we're going to use earplugs in the future," said Bata as Mokusen and Airen nodded.

The next day, they trained again. Suddenly they hear ringing from Yuzuki's bag. Yuzuki opens her bag and take out a communication mirror.

"Sister, isn't that Botan's?" said Yusuke.

"Botan gave it to me, Hiei and Kurama also have one, and Botan hold the last one," said Yuzuki.

"What's all that ringing?" said Mokusen.

"I think we should leave her in privacy, her boyfriend is calling her, she could get angry if you interrupt her," said Yusuke as he pushed Mokusen.

Then Yuzuki opens the communication mirror, Hiei's on,

"Hey Hiei, how are you?" said Yuzuki.

"I'm fine, how about you?" said Hiei.

"I'm fine as well, how's your training?" said Yuzuki.

"Worst than Genkai's," said Hiei.

"My brother always said that," said Yuzuki as she giggled.

"How about your training?" said Hiei.

"This is kind of good, it makes me remember of Master Genkai," said Yuzuki.

"Kurama just called me, he said that he wanted to trained Jin, Toya, Chu, Rinku, Suzuki, and Shishiwakamaru," said Hiei.

"Shishi and Suzuki from the Uratogi team?" said Yuzuki.

"Yeah," said Hiei.

"Well, we do need help anyway we can," said Yuzuki.

"And Kurama said that before they refuses and he told them that you will be there…" said Hiei.

"That Kurama, he always had his idea from nowhere," said Yuzuki.

"That's him alright, always had good ideas," said Hiei as he laughed.

"He's kind of creeping me when he does that," said Yuzuki.

"What happened to your hair, did you just cut it off?" said Hiei.

"I can't see clearly when I'm training so I cut it off, Hiei, does it make me look weird?" said Yuzuki as she touched her hair.

"No, in fact… you look great," said Hiei as he blushed.

"Thanks Hiei," said Yuzuki as she blushed.

"Hiei, who are you talking to?" said a boy as he popped out on the communication mirror.

"Hello," said Yuzuki.

"Hello, my name is Agi," said Agi.

"My name is Yuzuki, nice to meet you," said Yuzuki.

"Hiei, Mokuro said that it's training time," said Agi.

"Okay then, bye Hiei, send my regard to Lady Mokuro," said Yuzuki.

"I will, bye," said Hiei as he closed his communication mirror.

"Agi, I told you not to come when I'm talking," said Hiei.

"Hiei got a girlfriend," said Agi as he mocked Hiei.

"Shut up!" said Hiei as he blushed.

"What's with all the yelling?" said Mokuro.

"Mokuro, Hiei got a girlfriend," said Agi as he run to her.

"Who is she?" said Mokuro.

"She said that her name is Yuzuki and she said to send her regards to you," said Agi.

"How is she?" said Mokuro.

"She is really kind and pretty too when she smiled," said Agi.

"My, my," said Mokuro.

"Hiei also blushed when he talked to her," said Agi.

"You really loved her, don't you?" said Mokuro.

"Shut up!" said Hiei as he blushed.

"See what I mean?" said Agi.

"Why don't we have a little talk with her?" said Mokuro as she grabbed Hiei's communication mirror and opened it.

"Hello?" said Yuzuki.

"Hello, are you Yuzuki?" said Mokuro.

"You must be Lady Mokuro," said Yuzuki.

"How did you know?" said Mokuro.

"My prediction is always right," said Yuzuki.

"So, I wanted to ask you, are you Hiei's girlfriend?" said Mokuro.

"Umm… how to say it…" said Yuzuki as she touched her face and blush.

"So that's really true," said Mokuro.

"Hiei is blushing," said Agi mockingly.

"And you two are engaged right?" said Mokuro.

"How did you…" said Hiei.

"I saw her ring and yours are the same," said Mokuro.

"Sister, quit talking and hurry, we have to train!" said Yusuke.

"Coming! See you then," said Yuzuki.

"See you!" said Agi as Mokuro closed the communication mirror.

"Yuzuki is a good girl, you're lucky," said Mokuro.

"Shut up, you said I have to train," said Hiei as he blushed.

"Alright then," said Mokuro.

"Sis, who are you talking to?" said Yusuke.

"I was just talking to Lady Mokuro, she's really nice," said Yuzuki.

"Maybe because she just wanted to be invited to your wedding," said Yusuke.

"Oh hush," said Yuzuki.

"Who are you engaged to anyway?" said Mokusen.

"Could you tell us?" said Airen.

"No," said Yuzuki.

"Yusuke will tell us," said Bata.

"Alright, he is…" said Yusuke.

"BROTHER!" said Yuzuki.

"Nobody, yeah, nobody," said Yusuke.

"Do you want to ask me something, Mokusen?" said Yuzuki.

"No, not at all," said Mokusen.

"Y… yeah," said Airen.

"We don't want to ask you something," said Bata.

"Good," said Yuzuki.

The next day, Raizen and Riza suddenly gone mad, Yusuke and Yuzuki had to fight them. Suddenly Raizen and Riza bite them.

"Grandpa, grandma, please wake up!" said Yuzuki.

"Yuzuki… Yusuke…" said Raizen and Riza.

"Yes, it's us!" said Yusuke.

"What happened?" said Raizen.

"You've gone mad for some reason," said Yuzuki.

"Brother…" said Riza.

"Yes, it's time," said Raizen.

"Time for what?" said Yusuke.

"Listen carefully," said Riza.

"Yes," said Yuzuki.

"You two, if you two wanted to worked together with the ruler here…" said Raizen.

"You two should work with Mokuro, because her intention is just wanted to rule Demon World only," said Riza.

"Not with Yomi, he wanted to rule Demon World, Human World, and Spirit World," said Raizen.

"Why are you tell us all this?" said Yusuke.

"Because…" said Raizen.

"Our time has come to an end," said Riza.

"No, you can't die yet, we still need your advice," said Yuzuki.

"We're sorry, but we can't live any longer," said Raizen.

"Good bye, our sweet little kids," said Riza as she and Raizen died.

"Grandpa! Grandma!" said Yuzuki as she cried.

"Come on, we have to go back," said Yusuke.

"Yusuke, Yuzuki, where is our King and Princess?" said Mokusen.

"They died…" said Yusuke.

"Hail King Raizen! Hail Princess Riza!" said Airen.

"We still have something to do," said Yuzuki as she opened her communication mirror.

"Yuzuki? What happened, your eyes are red," said Kurama.

"Please tell Yomi that we're coming there," said Yuzuki as she closed the communication mirror.

"Mokusen, Airen, Bata, we want you to escort us to Yomi's house," said Yusuke.

"Alright then," said Mokusen.

"Thank you," said Yuzuki as she wiped her tears.

That day, they went to Yomi's house. At the entrance, before they arrived, Yomi had ordered one of his henchmen to check their energy levels. Surprisingly, their energy levels are really high thanks to their hard training. Yusuke and Yuzuki were escorted to a room where they met Yomi.

"My name is Yusuke and this is my twin sister, Yuzuki," said Yusuke.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Yomi," said Yomi.

"We've come here to tell you something," said Yusuke.

"You already know that our grandfather and grandmother already died, the balance of power is decreasing. We have another option to chose the ruler of the Demon World if you want to know," said Yuzuki.

"Keep it going," said Yomi.

"We're thinking about making a tournament, we represents individuals not kingdoms," said Yuzuki.

At that time, Kurama, Chu, Rinku, Jin, Toya, Shishiwakamaru, and Suzuki are peeking at the next room. They have been ordered to eliminate Yusuke and Yuzuki if they threaten him. Because they don't want to disturb their talking they do their conversation by writing it on a piece of paper (I really don't know if they had enough paper…)

'It's nice to see them again, they haven't changed one bit' wrote Jin.

'Except they grow even more powerful and Yuzuki looked cuter than before' wrote Chu.

'You said it, man' wrote Jin.

'That's good, but what if Yomi told us to eliminate them?' wrote Toya.

'I don't know for sure, I don't think I want to spar with then in their new state' wrote Kurama.

'I think it's nice to spar with them again' wrote Suzuki.

'Yeah, maybe because you and Shishi got beaten by Yuzuki her self' wrote Rinku.

'That day was the day I got humiliated in front of everyone' wrote Shishi.

'But admit it, you two also likes her right?' wrote Rinku.

'Maybe' wrote Shishi.

'Yep' wrote Suzuki.

'Sorry, she already got a boyfriend for goodness sake' wrote Kurama.

'That man in black… what's his name again?' wrote Suzuki.

'Hiei' wrote Rinku.

While they're peeking at the next room, Hiei, Agi, and Mokuro are watching outside using Hiei's Jagan Eye.

"It's good to see her again, isn't it," said Mokuro.

"…" Hiei said nothing.

"I really want to meet her," said Agi.

"Maybe we could meet them," said Mokuro.

Back at Yomi,

"Who wanted to participate in that kind of tournament for goodness sake?" said Yomi.

"Sign me up so I say!" said Jin as he opened the door.

"Guys, nice to see you here!" said Yusuke.

"We missed you, Yuzuki," said Suzuki.

"Not really," said Yuzuki.

"Come on, why are you acting so cold?" said Chu as he tapped her shoulder.

"There are three reasons, first, it's not nice to hear someone else's conversation," said Yuzuki.

"It's Yomi's order anyway," said Kurama.

"Why can't anyone have a good sense of manner," said Yuzuki as she sighed.

"The second?" said Rinku.

"It's not nice to touch people like that," said Yuzuki as she pinched Chu's hand.

"Ouch!" said Chu as the other's laugh.

"The third, I'm already engaged," said Yuzuki.

"To who?" said Shishi.

"Has Kurama told you?" said Yuzuki as she crossed her arms.

"Kurama…" said Chu.

"Sorry, it's the only thing you guys woulnd't want to listen and you guys already know who they guy is," said Kurama.

"Hiei?" said Rinku.

"Yes," said Kurama.

"Sometime, I really wanted to smack all of you," said Yuzuki as she sighed.

"Sorry," said Kurama.

"So, you say that you all wanted to take part of the tournament?" said Yomi.

"Yes, and we won't hesitate to take their side," said Kurama.

"Boys… I don't understands them," said Yuzuki as she shook her head.

'I'll take their terms' said Mokuro when she telepath to Yomi.

"Okay, I accept it," said Yomi.

After that Yusuke, Yuzuki went home with Mokusen, Airen, and Bata. On their way, they met Mokuro.

"Nice to meet you, Yuzuki" said Mokuro as she offered her hand.

"Nice to meet you, Lady Mokuro," said Yuzuki as she shake hands with Mokuro.

"Yuzuki!" said Agi.

"You must be Agi," said Yuzuki as she patted his head.

"He looks like Taka, don't you think?" said Yusuke.

"Yes," said Yuzuki.

"This must be your twin brother," said Mokuro.

"My name is Yusuke, nice to meet you," said Yusuke.

Suddenly Yuzuki's eyes are closed by someone's hand.

"Guest who?" said a voice.

"Hiei… right?" said Yuzuki as she touch the hands.

"Right," said Hiei as he hugged her.

"Hiei, come on, it's embarrassing," said Yuzuki as she blushed.

"Why not?" said Hiei.

"So how's your training?" said Yuzuki.

"Usual," said Hiei.

"Liar, he usually missed his training just to talk with you," said Mokuro making Yuzuki and Hiei blushed.

"What's wrong with that?" said Hiei as he carried Yuzuki and nuzzled her nose.

"Hiei," said Yuzuki as she giggled.

"Sister, I'm going back first," said Yusuke as he walked away.

"Okay, I'll go later," said Yuzuki.

"I'll be going as well," said Mokuro.

"Hiei, we'll be at the tower," said Agi as he and Mokuro walked away.

"Looks like we're alone," said Hiei.

"I missed you so much," said Yuzuki as she hugged him.

Not long from there, Chu, Rinku, Shishiwakamaru, Suzuki, Jin, Toya, and Kurama are stalking them.

"Why do I have to go as well?" said Rinku.

"Shh…" said Chu.

"We just wanted to see them," said Suzuki.

"As if you wanted to parted them away," said Kurama.

"No!" said Jin.

"Shh…" said Toya.

"She's so cute when she smiles," said Shishiwakamaru.

"Yeah, at the Dark Tournament you got humiliated by her because she don't want to go out with you when the other girls are crazy by you," said Suzuki.

"That is the worst day of my life," said Shishiwakamaru.

"Hey look, they're walking away," said Kurama.

Then they all followed them to a quiet place where Yuzuki and Hiei sit on a bench and the boys looking at them behind the bush.

"I can't wait," said Yuzuki.

"What? Until our wedding?" said Hiei.

"Maybe," said Yuzuki as she rested her head on Hiei's shoulder, Shishiwakamaru got a little mad when he saw this.

"Me too," said Hiei as he brushed her hair.

"Sometimes, I just wanted to take her away from him," whisper Chu.

"Take it down, Chu," whisper Toya.

"Yeah, they're already engaged, but you said you don't want to disturb them anymore," whisper Jin.

"I really envy him," whisper Suzuki.

"Shh…" said Kurama.

"Here it's for you," said Hiei as he showed her a box with white ribbon on it.

"What is this?" said Yuzuki.

"Why don't you open it?" said Hiei as Yuzuki open the box.

"It's a necklace," said Yuzuki as she lifted the heart shapped necklace.

"Do you like it?" said Hiei.

"I love it, thank you," said Yuzuki as she hugged him.

"Here, let me put it on for you," said Hiei as he put the necklace around her neck.

"Thanks," said Yuzuki.

"Looks like we got company here," said Hiei.

"Yeah, they've been stalking at us," said Yuzuki.

"Hey, Kurama, Jin, Chu, Toya, Suzuki, Shishiwakamaru, get out of there!" said Hiei.

"Yeah, or we'll attack you!" said Yuzuki as the boys got out of the bush.

"I told you not to talk too loud," said Kurama.

"Well it's his fault," said Jin.

"Why do you blame it on me?" said Chu.

"And him," said Toya.

"Why me?" said Shishiwakamaru.

"You as well," said Rinku.

"What do you mean by that?" said Suzuki.

"GUYS!" yelled Yuzuki as she and he crossed their arms.

"Hey, how if we play with them for a while?" said Hiei as he tapped Yuzuki's shoulder.

"Alright, it'll be fun," said Yuzuki.

"This is bad," said Kurama.

"Run!" said Chu.

"Come on, let's play!" said Yuzuki and Hiei.

Few minutes later, the boys and Kurama of course, got beat up by Yuzuki and Hiei.

"That was fast," said Yuzuki.

"Yeah," said Hiei.

"That hurts," said Chu.

"Yeah," said Kurama.

"You have been trained by Master Genkai right?" said Yuzuki.

"Your prediction is right," said Kurama.

"I've gone easy on you, so why did you all still feel hurt?" said Yuzuki.

"You are just too strong," said Jin.

"That's your fault," said Hiei.

"Yeah, why do you decided to stalk on us," said Yuzuki.

"Some of them said that they wanted to parted you two," said Rinku.

"Could you heal us?" said Chu.

"No!" said Yuzuki.

"Come on, Yuzuki" said Hiei.

"Yeah," said Yuzuki as she and Hiei went away.

"That's that," said Kurama.

"Ouch…" said Shishiwakamaru.

At another place,

"I'll be going now," said Yuzuki.

"Me too," said Hiei.

"See you at the tournament," said Yuzuki.

"See you then," said Hiei as he kissed Yuzuki and blushed.

"Bye," said Yuzuki as she blushed and waved, then she flew away.

At Raizen and Riza's territory, Yusuke was waiting for Yuzuki to come back.

"Hey brother!" said Yuzuki.

"Have a good time?" said Yusuke.

"Not quite," said Yuzuki.

"Why?" said Yusuke.

"The boys stalk at us," said Yuzuki.

"Oh, where did you get that necklace?" said Yusuke.

"Hiei gave it to me," said Yuzuki as she blushed.

"Alright, come on," said Yusuke as he pulled Yuzuki.

"Where to, brother?" said Yuzuki.

"Our grandfather and grandmother's friends wanted to see you since you haven't gone back for a while," said Yusuke.

Then Yuzuki looked that a lot of demons are waiting in front of their ancestor's grave.

"Yuzuki, this is Uncle Enki and Aunt Koku, they're married," said Yusuke.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Yuzuki" said Yuzuki.

"You really looked like her," said Enki.

"Yeah, you really looked like Riza," said Koku.

"Yusuke also told us that you are engaged," said Enki.

"He too," said Yuzuki.

"To who?" said Koku.

"His name is Hiei," said Yuzuki as she blushed.

"He also gave her some gift," said Yusuke.

"Like what?" Enki.

"Brother!" said Yuzuki.

"Like that ring and necklace," said Yusuke as he pointed them.

"You are lucky," said Koku.

The next day, at the Old Castle, it was crowded because there are a lot of demons that participated the tournament. Yusuke met Kurama and Hiei in the middle of the crowd.

"Hey, Kurama," said Yusuke.

"Hey," said Kurama.

"What happened to you?" said Yusuke.

"Yesterday, Yuzuki and Hiei attacked us," said Kurama as the boys came.

"It hurts," said Chu.

"So you guys really stalk them? You're crazy! You know how strong they are!" said Yusuke.

"We have no idea that they'll be that strong," said Jin.

"Where are they anyway?" said Suzuki.

"Talking alone maybe," said Shishiwakamaru.

"No, they are talking to Mokuro and Agi over there," said Yusuke.

Then they all went to Yuzuki and Hiei.

"Hey guys," said Yuzuki.

"You guys still got the bruises?" said Hiei.

"It's still hurt," said Chu.

"It's you own fault that you stalk at us," said Yuzuki.

"They disturbed you last night?" said Mokuro.

"Kind of," said Hiei.

"They have no manners at all," said Yuzuki.

"Sorry," said Toya.

"And you have to bear that bruises until the tournament are over," said Yuzuki.

"Good one," said Hiei as he laugh.

"Send me invitation okay?" said Mokuro.

"Okay," said Yuzuki.

"See you then," said Mokuro as she leaves and Agi followed her.

Then Yomi and his son, Shura, came to them.

"Hello everyone," said Yomi.

"Hey," said Yusuke.

"This is your son?" said Yuzuki.

"Yes, he is Shura," said Yomi.

"Nice to meet you, Shura," said Yuzuki.

"My name is Yusuke and this is my twin sister, Yuzuki," said Yusuke.

"Nice to meet you," said Shura.

"What a good little boy," said Yuzuki as she patted Shura's head.

"Stop it!" said Shura as he blushed.

"Okay then, see you at the fight, Hiei, let's go," said Yuzuki as she pulled Hiei.

"Okay," said Hiei.

"Who is he exactly?" said Yomi.

"He is Hiei, Yuzuki's fiancé," said Yusuke.

"So that's why she always go with him," said Yomi.

"I'll be going now," said Yusuke as he walked away.

"Father, are they Raizen and Riza's descendants?" said Shura.

"Yes," said Yomi.

"I thought they look tougher," said Shura.

"So guys, how did you train with Master Genkai?" said Yuzuki.

"Sleeping with snakes, on needles, meditate under waterfall, and carrying iron balls," said Shishiwakamaru.

"Genkai told us to bring her here without reasons," said Rinku as a snake moved around his leg.

"Aah! Why does it have to be here!" said Chu.

"How are you?" said Yuzuki as the snake climbed up her body.

"You know her?" said Jin.

"Yes, she's my friend, she's really friendly," said Yuzuki.

"I got bit by her before!" said Chu.

"I wonder why she likes to bite other people than me and Hiei?" said Yuzuki.

"She also friendly to Hiei?" said Toya.

"Yeah," said Hiei as the snake moved to him.

"Hey guys, it's time to pick up lottery for our places," said Yusuke.

"Okay then," said Yuzuki.

When they picked up their numbers, they all got separated.

"Looks like we all got separated," said Suzuki.

"Mokusen, Airen, and Bata are in the same group," said Yuzuki as she giggled.

"We have to go to our places now," said Kurama.

"Come on," said Yuzuki as she pulled Hiei.

"Alright, alright," said Hiei.

"I really envy him," said Suzuki.

"He's so lucky," said Chu.

"I wish they just… go away," said Shishiwakamaru.

"You guys say something?" said Yuzuki.

"No… not at all," said Chu, Shishiwakamaru, and Suzuki.

When the preliminaries begin, Yusuke, Yuzuki, Kurama, and Hiei easily won the fight. Chu, Toya, Rinku, Suzuki, and Shishiwakamaru also win, but Chu got eliminated because he had a crush on a cute girl in his group.

"Chu is such an idiot," said Rinku.

"That's him alright," said Yuzuki as she laughed.

"Guys, Yomi and Shura are in the same group, let's go see," said Kurama.

"Okay," said Suzuki.

Then they all watch Yomi and Shura fighting. Yomi of course got the upper hand because he's far stronger than Shura, but Shura won't give up. Yomi tells Shura to forfeit but Shura won't listen. At the end, Shura finally forfeited to his father.

"What a great fight," said Jin.

"Yeah," said Toya.

"They already put the match up for the semifinals," said Suzuki.

"Let's go see it," said Shishiwakamaru.

The semifinal fight:

YusukeVSYomi Toya VSMima

Yuzuki VSMokuro Jin VSEnki

Hiei VSShigure Rinku VSKoku

KuramaVSAgi MokusenVSGaki

Now, the fight was Yusuke against Yomi. Yomi are really powerful, Yusuke can't get through his defenses.

"What should he do? Brother can't get through Yomi's defense," said Yuzuki.

"He had to think of something," said Kurama.

"I hope he'll be alright," said Yuzuki.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine," said Hiei.

"Look! He got through Yomi's defenses," said Kurama.

"How?" said Yuzuki.

"He combined his Spirit Energy with his Demon Energy," said Hiei.

The fight continues, at the end, they decided to do it the old fashion way. They put their energy at their hand and they punched each other. Both of them fell down, but…

"Father!" screamed Shura.

Thanks to Shura's screaming Yomi doesn't fall down and he won. Yusuke fell on the ground, he had pass out.

"Brother!" said Yuzuki as she came to him.

"Don't worry, he's alive, he just need to rest," said Yomi.

"Let's bring him to the hospital," said Kurama.

"Come on," said Hiei.

Then Yuzuki bring his brother to the hospital and went back for her own fight. Yuzuki went against Mokuro. Mokuro is very powerful, Mokuro swing her hand and there is some cutting their surroundings, when Yuzuki fall on the cut, she felt like something are cutting her.

"Yuzuki!" said Hiei.

"Mokuro had the power to cut the dimension itself," said Kurama.

Then they fight begin. Yuzuki knows that Mokuro's power came from her hatred from the past. Her chains hold her hatred from the past. Yuzuki tried to cut her chains.

"Where are you aiming at?" said Mokuro.

"I'm not aiming at you, look at your hand," said Yuzuki.

"What…" said Mokuro as she saw that her chains are not at her hands anymore, Yuzuki had cut it.

"I've cut your chains, now you could live with peace and without any hatred in your life," said Yuzuki.

"Thank you, Yuzuki," said Mokuro as she held Yuzuki as she passed out.

"Yuzuki!" said Hiei as he came to her.

"Don't worry, she's just tired from her fight," said Mokuro.

"Hang on, I'll get you to the hospital," said Hiei as he carried Yuzuki.

Yuzuki was placed at a bed beside her brother's bed. At the next fight, Hiei forfeited because Hiei want to be at Yuzuki's side. All of their friends are waiting at the hospital for them to wake up. After a whole week, they finally gain consciousness.

"Wh…where am I?" said Yuzuki.

"You're awake," said Hiei.

"You're in the hospital," said Kurama.

"Where's brother?" said Yuzuki.

"I'm right here, sis," said Yusuke.

"Yusuke has wake up before you do," said Kurama.

"So, how's the tournament?" said Yuzuki as she started to sit up.

"Uncle Enki won the tournament," said Yusuke.

"What did he wished for?" said Yuzuki.

"He said that to honor your ancestor, he tells all not to harm the humans," said Hiei.

"That's good," said Yuzuki.

"You two had a wicked fight!" said Chu.

"That's was awesome," said Jin.

"The finest one I've ever seen," said Suzuki.

"You two are so cool," said Rinku.

"You guys are rally powerful," said Toya.

"Thank you, you guys," said Yuzuki.

"Yeah," said Yusuke.

Then Mokuro, Agi, Yomi, and Shura came in.

"Feeling better, Yuzuki," Mokuro.

"Yes, so you lost huh?" said Yuzuki.

"Yeah, regrettably," said Mokuro.

"This is for you," said Agi as he gave her a flower.

"Thank you, Agi," said Yuzuki as she patted his head.

"How are you?" said Yomi.

"Fine, you lost as well huh?" said Yusuke.

"Yuzuki, you're so cool!" said Shura.

"Thanks, Shura," said Yuzuki as she patted his head.

"What do you want to do now?" said Hiei.

"Now I'll play with Shura everyday and whenever I wanted," said Agi.

"Yeah," said Shura.

"Come on, let's play tag," said Agi.

"Yeah, come on," said Shura.

"Be careful," said Yuzuki.

"We will," said Agi and Shura.

"Looks like you know how to take care of children," said Jin.

"They look like my cousin," said Yuzuki.

"And Taka always only wanted to play with her and Hiei," said Yusuke.

"They're so cute," said Yuzuki.

"And it's the first time I saw that Shura get close to anyone else beside me," said Yomi.

"Same as Agi," said Mokuro.

"Taka also only wanted to obey her," said Yusuke.

"Yuzuki really knows how to take care of kids," said Mokuro.

"Maybe you'll be a great mother someday," said Kurama.

"You think so?" said Yuzuki as she blushed.

"Yeah," said Mokuro.

"Brother, let's go home together tomorrow," said Yuzuki.

"Sorry sis, I still have something else to do, you should go home first," said Yusuke.

"Okay then, me, Hiei, and Kurama will go," said Yuzuki.

"I also still have something to do," said Kurama.

"What? Buying gifts for Botan?" said Yuzuki as she giggled.

"Something like that," said Kurama.

"Me and Hiei it is then," said Yuzuki as she yawned.

"You should rest now," said Hiei.

"We're leaving now," said Mokuro and the other.

"See you guys," said Yusuke.

"Bye…" said Yuzuki as everyone leaves and she sleeps.

The next day, Yusuke and Yuzuki are finally out of the hospital.

"Brother, come back soon, okay?" said Yuzuki as she hugged her brother.

"I will, and you'll know by your vision," said Yusuke.

"Yeah," said Yuzuki.

"Hiei, let's meet Uncle Enki and Aunt Koku, visit grandpa and grandma's grave, then we'll go home," said Yuzuki.

"Alright then," said Hiei.

Then Yuzuki and Hiei went to Enki and Koku's place.

"Uncle Enki, Aunt Koku!" said Yuzuki.

"Yuzuki, you're going home already?" said Enki.

"Yes," said Yuzuki.

"Tell us when the time comes for your wedding," said Koku.

"I'll tell Mokusen when it's decided," said Yuzuki.

"See you!" said Koku.

"Bye!" said Yuzuki.

At Raizen and Riza's grave, Yuzuki and Hiei knelt down and prayed.

'Grandpa, grandma, we'll be going home now' whisper Yuzuki.

'Be careful' said Raizen.

'You got our blessings at your wedding, may you live a bright life' said Riza.

'And we'll come back to visit someday' whisper Yuzuki.

'We'll be waiting' said Raizen.

'Good bye' said Riza.

After talking to her ancestor Yuzuki and Hiei came back to the Human World.

"Welcome home, dear," said Ran.

"I'm home, mom, dad," said Yuzuki.

"Where's your brother?" said Kudo.

"He's still at Demon World, he said that he'll be back later on," said Yuzuki.

"Your friends are waiting for you," said Ran.

"Kurama? When did you get here?" said Hiei.

"Just a moment ago," said Kurama.

"And we're here because your father and mother told us to," said Kayko.

"Miss Kayko, Botan, Yukina, Kuwabara!" said Yuzuki.

"What for?" said Hiei.

"For the happiest day of your life," said Ran.

"Our wedding?!" said Yuzuki.

"Yes," said Kudo.

"We're just about to tell them," said Ran.

"When?" said Yukina.

"The first day of the next year," said Kudo.

"Mom, dad, I love you," said Yuzuki as she hugged them.

"We love you too, honey," said Ran and Kudo.

"You're happy?" said Hiei.

"Really," said Yuzuki as she hugged him.

"Anyone's up to go to the amusement park?" said Kuwabara.

"Yeah, let's go," said Botan.

"I have to tell Yukina something first," said Yuzuki.

"What is it?" said Yukina.

"This…" said Yuzuki as she pulled Hiei's necklace.

"That necklace… that's mother's…" said Yukina.

"Yes," said Yuzuki.

"That means… brother?" said Yukina.

"Yes," said Hiei.

"Brother!" said Yukina as she hugged him and cry, her tears makes a lot of tear gem.

"What!" said Kuwabara as he grew unconscious.

"Yuzuki… why?" said Hiei.

"Our bet?" said Yuzuki.

"Oh yeah," said Hiei as he slapped his forehead.

"Kuwabara?" said Yuzuki as she looked back and saw that Kuwabara's unconscious.

"I think he can't take it," said Kurama.

"Ouch," said Yuzuki as the others laugh.

The next day, Yuzuki are back to school, now she's in high school, and of course a lot of boys had a crush on her, whenever they told her their feelings for her, she always told them that she's already engaged.

"Yuzuki, long time no see," said Saya.

"Yeah, it's been a long time," said Yuzuki.

"Did that boy just told you his feelings?" said Riku.

"Yes," said Yuzuki.

"Same as the old times," said Rika.

"Yes," said Yuzuki.

"Where's your brother?" said Saya.

"He got something to do," said Kayko.

"Miss Kayko," said Yuzuki.

"You still with Hiei?" said Riku.

"Of course," said Yuzuki.

"In fact they're going to get married next year," said Kayko.

"Oh my," said Rika.

"You too," said Yuzuki.

"Kayko as well?" said Saya.

"Yep," said Yuzuki.

"Will you invite us?" said Riku.

"Of course, we're friends," said Yuzuki.

"I can't wait," said Rika.

"Yuzuki, we'll be going to Genkai's house today right?" said Kayko.

"Yes, I wonder why?" said Yuzuki.

"Let's go together," said Kayko.

"I've also asked Hiei, Kurama, Sister Shizuru, and Botan to come," said Yuzuki.

After school, Hiei, Botan, Kurama, Shizuru, and Kuwabara are waiting.

"Hey guys," said Yuzuki and Kayko.

"Come on," said Botan.

"Yeah," said Shizuru.

Then they get on the train to Genkai's house.

"This smell of wind bring backs memories," said Yuzuki.

"Yeah, it's the first time that we work together to defeat Rando," said Kuwabara.

"Hey guys," said Yukina.

"Yukina!" said Kuwabara.

"Hey Kazuma," said Yukina.

"How are you?" said Yuzuki.

"I'm fine," said Yukina.

"Yukina, where's Master Genkai," said Kurama.

"There she is," said Yukina.

"You're late," said Genkai.

"Why do you summon us here, Master?" said Yuzuki.

"One more person is coming," said Genkai.

"Hey guys," said Koenma.

"Koenma! When did you get here," said Kuwabara.

"Just now," said Koenma.

"Now listen, I've summoned all of you here to tell you that when I died, I give this land to you," said Genkai.

"…" all of them just sit in silence for a while because Genkai say such a thing.

"Master, why do you say that?" said Yuzuki.

"Yeah, you won't die soon," said Kuwabara.

"It could bring bad luck," said Shizuru.

"You look fine," said Yukina.

"You look better than us on some days," said Botan.

"But don't worry, I won't die until I could see my apprentices wedding," said Genkai.

"That's a relief," said Kurama.

"What luck," said Yuzuki as she and Hiei blushed.

"Kyuu!" said Kay as she jumped on Yuzuki.

"Kay, I missed you too dear," said Yuzuki.

"Puu!" said Puu.

"Puu, I missed you two," said Yuzuki.

"Kay, maybe you should get off her or you'll kill her," said Hiei.

"Kyuu… " said Kay as she get off and licks her.

"That tickles," said Yuzuki, then Kay started to licks Hiei.

"Stop it," said Hiei as he laugh and the others laugh seeing them.

"This is once our cute little Kay and Puu…" said Kuwabara as he sigh.

"They sure have grown big since Yusuke and Yuzuki turned into demons," said Kurama.

"They _are_ the inner side of Yusuke and Yuzuki," said Koenma.

"But I don't think that Yusuke and Yuzuki changed even a little bit," said Botan.

"Not outside, but inside," said Shizuru.

"Yeah, they have become very powerful," said Yukina.

"So Yuzuki, when is Yusuke going to be back?" said Kayko.

"I won't tell you, it's a secret," said Yuzuki.

"Let me burst it out on you!" said Kayko as she tickled Yuzuki.

"Hahaha… stop it, I can't take it," said Yuzuki.

"Tell me," said Kayko.

"No!" said Yuzuki.

"You are so generous," said Kayko.

"There's no way you could make me tell," said Yuzuki.

"Okay, I gave up," said Kayko.

"How about we go to the shore?" said Shizuru.

"Okay," said Botan.

"Want to come Yukina? It'll be fun," said Kuwabara.

"Sure," said Yukina.

"See you, Master Genkai!" said Yuzuki as she waved.

"Bye," said Genkai as she waved back.

Then the kids went down to the shore, Genkai and Koenma won't come with them so they just looked at them leaving.

"They're a good group of kids, said Koenma.

"Yeah, may they lived happily," said Genkai.

"Hiei, you know what, brother is coming back today," whisper Yuzuki.

"Maybe we should keep it a secret," whisper Hiei.

"Of course it has to," whisper Yuzuki.

"What are you guys whispering about?" said Kayko.

"Oh nothing," said Yuzuki.

Then Yuzuki snapped her finger and Mokusen came.

"You summoned me?" said Mokusen.

"Tell everyone this…" whisper Yuzuki.

"Right away," said Mokusen as he disappeared.

"Who's that?" said Kayko.

"The servant of my ancestor," said Yuzuki.

At the shore,

"Yukina, Botan, let's play by the water," said Kayko.

"Yuzuki, want to come?" said Botan.

"Okay," said Yuzuki as she run to them.

"Hey Hiei," said Kurama.

"What?" said Hiei.

"Where did you get your mother's necklace?" said Kurama.

"Mokuro found it and gave it to me when I told her that I'm searching for it," said Hiei.

Suddenly, Yuzuki splashed Hiei with the water, Hiei was soaking wet.

"What the?" said Hiei.

"What are you looking at?" said Yuzuki as she laughed.

"Yuzuki!" said Hiei as he ran to the water and splashed Yuzuki with it.

"Kyaa!" said Yuzuki.

Then Yuzuki and Hiei just splashed each other and they also splashed everyone there until everyone are soaking wet.

"That's payback," said Hiei.

"Gotcha," said Yuzuki as she splashed Hiei with water.

"Looks like you're having fun, sis, how if I joined in?" said Yusuke.

"Brother!" said Yuzuki.

"Yusuke!" said Kayko as she jumped on him.

"Looks like someone has gotten more athletic since I've been gone," said Yusuke.

Then Kayko kissed Yusuke and a wave struck them.

"Oh my," said Botan.

"This is just like in the vision," said Yuzuki as she giggled.

"This is a good show," said Hiei as he moved Yuzuki's head to his shoulder.

"Congratulation guys!" yelled Botan.

"Ouch," said Yusuke as he and Kayko stand up.

"Brother, come on, let's play," said Yuzuki.

"Coming!" said Yusuke.

"Our wedding will be held the first day next year," said Kayko.

"So sudden?" said Yusuke.

"Come on!" said Yuzuki.

"Okay," said Yusuke.

That afternoon they played at the shore. After that they all went home. The first day next year, they're wedding are held at Genkai's house. Genkai was very happy that she could live to see her lovely apprentices wedding. All their friends from Human World, Demon World, and Spirit World came.

"Congratulation," said Enki and Koku.

"Thanks, Uncle Enki, Aunt Koku," said Yuzuki and Yusuke.

"You look good today," said Saya.

"Saya!" said Yuzuki as she hugged her.

"I came here with Jin," said Saya as Jin stood beside her.

"Are you two…" said Kayko.

"Yes, we started to date each other," said Jin.

"Congratulation!" said Yuzuki.

"Not just me, now, Riku and Toya started to date each other as well," said Saya as Riku and Toya came.

"Riku, Toya, good for you two," said Yuzuki.

"Rika and Shishiwakamaru as well," said Jin as Rika and Shishi also came.

"Good for all of you," said Yuzuki.

"We owe it to you, you introduced them to us anyway," said Rika.

"Yeah," said Toya.

"It's no big deal," said Yuzuki.

"May you live happily in the future," said Riku.

"Yeah," said Shishi.

"Thank you," said Yusuke, Yuzuki, Hiei, and Kayko as they went away.

"You look good today," said Mokuro.

"This is for you," said Agi as he gave her a flower.

"Thank you," said Yuzuki as she patted his head.

"Where's Yomi," said Yusuke.

"There he is," said Mokuro.

"Hey, congratulation," said Yomi.

"Congratulation," said Shura.

"Thank you, Shura," said Yusuke.

"Sister Yuzuki!" said Taka as he hugged her.

"Taka, don't be like that, you're not a kid anymore," said Yuzuki.

"Okay," said Taka.

Let me intro duce you, this is my cousin, Taka," said Yuzuki.

"Nice to meet you," Agi and Shura.

"Want to play?" said Taka.

"Yeah," said Agi and Shura as they went out with him to play.

"They'll be good friends," said Yuzuki.

"Yeah," said Mokuro and Yomi.

Few months later, after their wedding, Botan and Kurama get married. After that, Yukina and Kuwabara also get married (I don't know why Yukina wanted to marry him, but that's how the story goes anyway.) Yuzuki and Yusuke lived next doors. Even though their friends live far, but they still keeping contacts with each other. One day, they decided to put their kids in the same school. They'll make their children to know each other, but they decided to put their relationship a secret until they have grown up and make them surprised. They can't wait until their kids to grow up.

§To Be Continued§

80


	10. Chapter 10

SPIRIT DETECTIVES

SPIRIT DETECTIVES

CHAPTER 10: REUNION

20 years after, their kids are 15 years old. Hiei and Yuzuki had a daughter named Hime. Yusuke and Kayko had a son named Touya. Kurama and Botan had a son named Tama. Kuwabara and Yukina had a daughter named Yuki. On one fine morning,

"Hime, come on, or we're late!" said Mori outside the house.

"Coming!" said Hime.

"Be careful, dear," said Yuzuki.

"Have a good day!" said Hiei.

"Bye mom, dad!" said Hime as she got out of the house.

At school,

"Hey Tama, Yuki!" said Hime and Touya.

"Hey guys!' said Tama and Yuki.

"Hey Hime, you mother and father is a singer right?" said Yaki (Saya and Jin's son.)

"Yeah, what do you want?" said Hime.

"Aren't they always busy, so do they always go home everyday or what?" said Yori (Toya and Riku's daughter.)

"They always get home early to play and practice with me," said Hime.

"Practice what?" said Rishi (Rika and Shishiwakamaru's son.)

"Fighting of course, they said that I have to be a strong and clever girl to take care of my self when they aren't beside me," said Hime.

"So that's why you're so strong," said Touya.

"Of course, mommy and daddy are my idols," said Hime.

"Hey the bell's ringing," said Yuki.

"Come on," said Tama.

"Kids, you'll make a group of 7 people to interview 2 people, it's up to you, you could interview your parents or a singer or someone you adore," said the teacher.

"Why don't we make a group?" said Rishi.

"That's a good idea!" said Hime.

"I'm in," said Tama.

"Me too," said Touya.

"Me three," said Yuki.

"Who're we going to interview?" said Yori.

"How about Hime's parents?" said Yaki.

"Why do you pick them?" said Rishi.

"Because they're our idols," said Tama.

"That makes sense," said Yuki.

"Okay, we'll meet in my house tonight," said Hime.

"You'll give the work by next week," said the teacher.

"Yes, teacher," said the kids.

The children didn't know that their parents are friends for some reason that their parents make. This is their kid's life to live and their going to find a lot of surprises in it. When Hime went home,

"I'm home!" said Hime.

"Welcome home, dear," said Yuzuki.

"Have a good day at school?" said Hiei.

"Mom, dad, when did you get home?" said Hime.

"Just now," said Yuzuki.

"What's wrong?" said Hiei.

"Nothing, nothing at all," said Hime.

"We got home early because we finished our rehearsal," said Yuzuki.

"Mom, how did you know that I'm going to ask that?" said Hime.

"Your mother's prediction always right," said Hiei.

"I miss the good old days," said Yuzuki as she picked up a picture frame.

"Can I see it?" said Hime.

"Here," said Yuzuki.

"That's you?" said Hime.

"Yes, and all our friends," said Hiei.

"Mom and dad look the same, weird," said Hime.

"It has something to do with our ancestor, dear," said Yuzuki.

"You will be like that when you're grown up," said Hiei.

"And this is Uncle Yusuke and Aunt Kayko?" said Hime.

"Yes," said Yuzuki.

"This man looks like Yuki, Tama, Rishi, Yori, and Yaki…" said Hime.

"Your friends? They're coming here right?" said Yuzuki.

"Oh yeah! I forgot to make preparations," said Hime.

"Thought so, so this…" said Yuzuki as she gave her a paper and pencil.

"Mom, you're the best," said Hime.

"You should change, dear," said Hiei.

"Okay," said Hime.

That night,

"Good evening!" said the kids.

"Good evening kids," said Yuzuki.

"Good evening kids," said Hiei as he open a newspaper.

"He… hello ma'am, sir," said Yori.

"Just relax, feel at home," said Yuzuki.

"Yeah, we don't like people treating us like something because we're a singer," said Hiei.

"Have a drink," said Yuzuki.

"Thanks, Aunt Yuzuki," said Touya.

"You're welcome," said Yuzuki.

"What are your homework for today?" said Hiei.

"They're doing interviews," said Yuzuki.

"How do you know?" said Tama.

"My mother's prediction always right, my mom also could tells exciting stories," said Hime.

"Wh… when did you get here?" said Tama as he blushed.

"Just now," said Hime.

"What kind of story?" said Tama.

"A story where a twins are killed in an accident but they came back to life," said Hime.

"Cool!" said the kids.

"My father also used to tell me that story," said Touya.

"Me and your father knows the story," said Yuzuki.

Then Yuzuki and Hiei saw that when Yuki talks to Touya, Touya blushed as well and they smiled to each other.

"Mom, dad, what's wrong?" said Hime.

"Nothing," said Hiei.

"What are you going to ask?" said Yuzuki.

"Oh yeah," said Tama.

Then that night the kids ask Yuzuki their question, after that,

"Yori, Yuki, why don't you stayed here for the night?" said Hime.

"We'll call our parents first," said Yuki.

"Yeah," said Yori.

"Rishi, Tama, Yaki, why don't you stay at my house?" said Touya.

"Okay," said Rishi, Tama, and Yaki.

That night, at Hime's room.

"Hime, I envy you," said Yori.

"Why?" said Hime.

"Your parents are so nice," said Yuki.

"But they also strict at you," said Yori.

"That's my parents, we live so peaceful, sometime I wonder if they ever fight," said Hime.

"Even though they're singers, they always have time to spare together with you," said Yuki.

"That's a proof of a harmony family," said Yori.

"I admire my parents, I want to be like them someday," said Hime.

The next morning, Hime, Yori, and Yuki woke up early.

"Mom, dad?" said Hime.

"Yes, what is it, dear?" said Yuzuki.

"Have you ever fight?" said Hime.

"Only once if I remembered it," said Hiei.

"Why do you asked?" said Yuzuki.

"Because me and my friends thought that you never fight," said Hime.

"We only fight once when we don't know each other," said Yuzuki.

"So when you started to go together, you haven't fight?" said Hime.

"Yes, if I remember correctly," said Yuzuki.

"Wow…" said Hime.

"You're so admirable," said Yori.

"You kids think do?" said Yuzuki.

"Nobody's perfect, remember that," said Hiei.

"Everybody always have mistakes," said Yuzuki.

"You kids want to go somewhere?" said Hiei.

"We want to go play in the park with the boys," said Hime.

"Be careful," said Yuzuki.

"I will," said Hime.

Then the kids play together in the park, when Hime got home, she saw that her parents are looking at a photo album, laughing when they saw each picture. Hime decided to join them.

"Mom, dad, what are you looking at?" said Hime.

"An old photo album," said Yuzuki.

"Dad, this is you?" said Hime.

"Your father is so cute when he's like that," said Yuzuki.

"That's your mom there," said Hiei as he pointed to a picture where Yuzuki was yelling at Chu.

"Mom, you look so funny," said Hime.

"And this is us, your uncle take this picture," said Yuzuki.

"He take it when we at the Dark Tournament, when we slept on the sofa," said Hiei.

"Mom, dad, you're soaking wet," said Hime as he pointed to a picture where Yuzuki and Hiei played at the shore.

"That was fun," said Yuzuki.

"This is your mother when she worried that I was dead, your mother hugged me and cried her eyes out," said Hiei.

"You got toast by Bui and got stabbed by Toguro, so what's wrong with me crying?" said Yuzuki.

"Hey," said Hiei as he blushed and Hime and Yuzuki laugh.

"This is where me and your father have our first date," said Yuzuki.

"Mom, dad, you look so cute," said Hime.

Suddenly they heard a knock on the door,

"Coming," said Yuzuki as she opens the door and saw Mokusen.

"My lady, this is for you from Lord Enki," said Mokusen as he gave her a letter.

"From Uncle Enki?" said Yuzuki.

"Your brother also received one," said Mokusen.

"Thank you," said Yuzuki as she closed the door.

"What is it?" said Hiei.

"It's from my Uncle Enki," said Yuzuki as she opens the letter.

Dear Yuzuki and Hiei,

We invite you to a reunion party that will be held at the Demon World, it's a reunion where the fighters from the tournament to gather. The party is tomorrow. You also could bring all of your family. We'll hold a tournament there.

Hope you could come. Thank you for you attention.

Your dear uncle and aunt,

Enki and Koku.

"What is it mom?" said Hime.

"It's an invitation to a reunion tomorrow," said Yuzuki.

"Can I come?' said Hime.

"Of course," said Hiei.

"We're going to have a tournament there," said Yuzuki.

"Better get prepared," said Hiei.

The next day, Yuzuki, Hiei, and Hime went into a forest. There, they meet Yusuke, Kayko, and Touya.

"Brother Touya!" said Hime.

"Brother!" said Yuzuki.

"Hey guys," said Yusuke.

Then a portal opened, they went in the portal and arrived in a city.

"Mom," said Hime as she pulled her shirt.

"Don't worry dear, we'll be fine," said Yuzuki.

Then they went to a castle. There they find their old friends.

"Uncle Enki! Aunt Koku!" said Yuzuki.

"Yuzuki, Yusuke, long time no see," said Enki.

"How are you?" said Koku.

"We're fine," said Yuzuki and Yusuke.

"Are they your kids?" said Enki.

"Children, introduce yourself," said Yuzuki.

"My name is Touya, nice to meet you," said Touya.

"My name is Hime, nice to meet you," said Hime.

Then Agi and Shura came.

"Sister Yuzuki! Brother Yusuke!" said Agi and Shura.

"Agi, Shura, how are you?" said Yuzuki.

"We're fine," said Agi and Shura.

"Hime, Toya, this is Agi and Shura, they are our friends," said Yusuke.

"Nice to meet you," said Hime and Touya.

"Nice to meet you too," said Agi and Shura.

"Shura, Agi, if Mokuro and Yomi asked for us, just tell that we'll be at Raizen and Riza's grave," said Yuzuki.

"Okay," said Agi and Shura.

Then they went to a grave.

"Mom, dad, whose grave is this?" said Hime.

"This is your mother's ancestor's grave," said Hiei.

"Say a little pray to them," said Yusuke.

'Nice to meet you great grandpa, great grandma, my name is Hime' whisper Hime.

'Nice to meet you great grandpa, great grandma, my name is Touya' whisper Touya.

'Nice to meet you, my child' said Riza.

'How are you?' whisper Hime.

'We're fine' said Raizen.

'Make us proud someday' said Riza.

'We will' said Hime and Touya.

Then, they went back to the castle. Touya and Hime are surprised that they saw Yaki, Rishi, Yori, Tama, and Yuki talking there.

"Guys!" said Hime and Touya.

"Hime? Toya? What are you doing here?" said the kids.

"We're going to ask you the same thing," said Hime.

"Our parents told us to come here," said Touya.

"We're the same," said the kids.

"Kurama, Kuwabara, Shishiwakamaru, Toya, Jin, long time no see guys!" said Yusuke.

"Botan, Yukina, Rika, Riku, Saya, long time no see," said Yuzuki.

"Yuzuki, Yusuke, Kayko, Hiei," said the others.

"Mom, dad, you know each other?" said all the kids.

"We're best friends after all," said Yuzuki.

"What!" said the children.

"Sorry we lied to you all," said Yukina.

"We agreed to make this a secret," said Kayko.

"Don't be mad, okay," said Jin.

"We're not mad, we're happy," said the kids as they hugged their parents.

"Mom, I want to ask you, the story that you tell me are true?" said Hime.

"Yes," said Yuzuki.

"So who are they?" said Touya.

"You're looking at them," said Yusuke.

"It's your mother and your uncle," said Hiei.

"Wow," said the kids.

"Both of your parents are really powerful," said Jin.

"And clever too," said Saya.

"These three guys here all had a crush on your mother," said Hiei as he pointed to Jin, Toya, and Shishiwakamaru.

"It was the worst day of my life," said Jin.

"Shishi here, had a lot of girls crazy for him, but your mother beat him like a pulp," said Toya.

"That was humiliating," said Shishi.

"That's what you got being a showoff," said Yuzuki.

"Your mother are really scary when she got mad," said Jin.

"All of you got no manner at all, stalking at us," said Yuzuki.

"All of us, except Yusuke got beaten up when we stalk at your mother and father's date," said Shishiwakamaru.

"Want it again?" said Yuzuki.

"No thanks," said Kurama, Jin, Toya, and Shishi making everyone else laugh.

Then they heard an announcement, it was from Mokuro.

"People from the tournament, we'll be making a tournament here and it was split into two division, kids division and adult division," said Mokuro.

"Can we fight mom?" said Hime.

"Of course," said Yuzuki.

"I'm not going, I can't fight," said Yuki.

"This is going to be fun," said Yusuke.

"Yeah," said Hiei.

The first one is kids division, these are the matched up:

Hime VS Yori

Touya VS Yaki

Tama VS Rishi

Agi VS Shura

(I just tell the winner in each fight, I don't know how to tell it)

The finals:

Hime VS Shura

Tama VS Touya

Hime against Shura, they both are pretty powerful,

"Come on, Hime!" said Yuki.

"Come on, Shura!" said Agi.

Hime and Shura fight the fight was pretty long, but Hime emerged as the winner.

"Nice job," said Tama.

"Thanks," said Hime.

Now, it's Tama and Touya's turn.

"Get ready," said Touya.

"That's my line," said Tama.

Then they fight, they both are powerful because their parents have been training them. Touya emerged as the winner because he was powerful than him. The finals are Hime against Touya.

"Come on, Hime, Touya," said Tama.

"Do your best," said Yuki.

Then they fight, it was pretty long one. Hime knows the trick that her parents use because she was trained to use it by them. Hime emerged as the winner.

"Congratulation," said Hiei.

"Thanks, dad," said Hime.

"She's powerful," said Kurama.

"Yuzuki and Hiei have been training her hard," said Yusuke.

"I don't want to fight," said Kuwabara.

"Why not," said Yuzuki.

"I'm not the over confident guy like I was," said Kuwabara.

"Okay," said Yusuke

"So the one who don't want to fight is Kuwabara, Yukina, Saya, Riku, Rika, Shishi" said Yuzuki.

The adults division:

Yuzuki VS Mokuro

Hiei VS Jin

YusukeVS Yomi

KuramaVS Toya

"You're strong," said Mokuro.

"I always practice whenever I had nothing to do," said Yuzuki.

"I thought you two are busy because you are a singer," said Yusuke.

"We always have time to spare," said Hiei.

The Semifinals:

Yuzuki VSYusuke

Hiei VSKurama

The first fight, Yuzuki against Yusuke,

"Get ready, brother," said Yuzuki.

"I will," said Yusuke.

Then they begin fight, it was long but Yuzuki is more powerful than Yusuke. Yusuke tried to attack her but Yuzuki could dodge all the attack gracefully.

"Mom is so cool," said Hime.

"She's still like before," said Hiei.

Then Yuzuki won the fight just by attacking him once, Yuzuki doesn't even have a scratch on her body.

"You're still the same, sister," said Yusuke.

"Yep," said Yuzuki.

"Mom, you're so cool!" said Hime.

"Your mother is still the same as before," said Hiei.

Then Hiei and Kurama fight. Hiei is more powerful than Kurama. Kurama attacked him many times but Hiei keep dodging them like Yuzuki did when Yusuke attacked her. Hiei won the fight.

"Daddy is so cool!" said Hime.

"Your father is still the same," said Yuzuki.

"But now is mommy and daddy's turn right?" said Hime.

"Let's play, shall we?" said Hiei.

"Right," said Yuzuki.

Then they begin the fight. Yuzuki and Hiei keep attacking one another.

"Wow," said Hime.

"Your parents is the most powerful fighter in the group," said Yusuke.

"Look! Hiei is trying to use the Dragon of The Darkness Flame!" said Kurama.

"This is interesting," said Yusuke.

Then Hiei used the Dragon of The Darkness Flame. It didn't touch Yuzuki but Yuzuki is gone.

"Where's mom?" said Hime.

"Look, up there!" said Yusuke.

Then they saw that Yuzuki is over Hiei's head. Yuzuki jumped down and blow to his ear. Suddenly Hiei blushed.

"Why do you do that?" said Hiei as he blushed.

"Dad?" said Hime.

"Looks like that same trick keep working," said Yusuke as he laughed.

"What trick?" said Kurama.

"Yuzuki and Hiei know each other's weakness so I think they decided to use it," said Yusuke.

"So what's their weaknesses?" said the other.

"I don't know myself," said Yusuke.

Then they looked at Yuzuki and Hiei. They saw that Yuzuki and Hiei's face are really red.

"What happened?" said Hime.

"I don't know they were to fast," said Yusuke.

Then finally, Yuzuki won the fight.

"Mom, what did you do to dad?" said Hime when she saw that Yuzuki and Hiei's face are red.

"I just blow to his ear, he always like that when he overdo it," said Yuzuki.

"What!" said Yusuke.

"So, all this time, Hiei always like that?" said Jin.

"Not always," said Yuzuki.

"That's was too much," said Hiei.

"You are so funny," said Yuzuki.

"Congratulation," said Enki.

"Thank you," said Yuzuki.

"You all should go home, it's late," said Koku.

"Bye!" said the group.

"Visit again sometime," said Enki.

At the Human World,

"Hey guys, why don't all of us have dinner at my house tomorrow?" said Yuzuki.

"Okay, see you then," said the other.

The next day, the group came to Yuzuki's house for some dinner, they talk about their past times.

"Yuzuki, you know what, you're a good cook," said Jin.

"Yeah, this is really good," said Kayko.

"Thanks," said Yuzuki.

"She also good at making cakes," said Yusuke.

"You want some brother?" said Yuzuki.

"If you have," said Yusuke.

"Let me get it," said Hime.

"Here," said Yuzuki.

"Yusuke's not kidding, this is good," said Rika.

"You really a good cook, Yuzuki," said Riku.

"Thanks, guys," said Yuzuki.

"Mom, dad, I want to know, when did all of you know each other?" said Hime.

"We know your father and Uncle Kurama since our first day of working as a Spirit Detective," said Yusuke.

"Your father was a little bit cranky before," said Kurama.

"Hey, don't say that," said Hiei.

"Ever since your father met your mother, he's been like crazy for her," said Kurama.

"Guys!" said Yuzuki as the others laugh.

"And when did you meet Uncle Jin, Uncle Toya, and Uncle Shishiwakamaru?" said Hime.

"At the Dark Tournament, this is the picture we take there," said Yuzuki.

"That was a great fight," said Yusuke.

"Jin, Toya, and Shishi all went crazy for your mother even some of them tried to parted them," said Kurama.

"Mom do look cute back then," said Hime.

"Shishi here got humiliated by her," said Toya.

"Why?" said Yaki.

"Because, Shishi here is so popular with the girls, but your mother still go with your father," said Jin.

"He is such a showoff before, I hate him," said Yuzuki.

"That is the worst day of my life," said Shishi.

"Your father and your mother never fight, that is the most strange thing I ever seen," said Yusuke.

"Wow," said the kids.

"What's wrong with that?" said Yuzuki.

"N… nothing," said Yusuke.

"Uncle, why do you look scared by mom? You are older than her," said Hime.

"Because, when your mother's angry, she could be pretty scary sometimes…" said Yusuke as an arrow flew beside his face.

"Brother…" said Yuzuki as she glared at him.

"Sorry," said Yusuke.

"Your mother also yelled at one of our friends because he won't listen when she said that she already with your father," said Shishi.

"I do wonder, where's Chu?" said Yusuke.

"He's at the Demon World, he still as stuck up as ever," said Toya.

"Hey sis, why don't you and Hiei sing for a while?" said Yusuke.

"Yeah, we want to hear it," said the other.

"Alright, alright," said Yuzuki.

Then Yuzuki and Hiei sang together, the group felt kind of relieved inside when they hear the singing.

"Good one," said Yusuke as he and the others clapped.

"Thanks," said Yuzuki.

"You two are really a talented singer," said Jin.

"Mom, when did you like singing?" said Hime.

"Your mother like singing since she was little, she composed the song to make me feel relieved when I was worried about something and to make Uncle Taka sleeps," said Yusuke.

"How about dad?" said Hime.

"Your dad was ask to sing when they hear him singing with me for the first time," said Yuzuki.

"That was really surprising, because your father hardly ever talk to us, except to your mother of course," said Kurama.

"Oh," said Hime.

"Come on everyone, it's already late," said Kayko.

"Hime, have you finish typing our assignment?" said Yori.

"Yeah," said Hime.

"See you tomorrow," said the kids.

"Bye," said Hime as she closed the door.

"Hime, you should go to sleep now, you don't want to be late tomorrow," said Yuzuki.

"Okay mom, good night," said Hime.

"Good night," said Yuzuki and Hiei.

§The End§

90


End file.
